Remote Consequence
by Historia70
Summary: First Transformers fan fic. The extra characters contained within are my brain child. If I'm not scientific accurate and such I apologize in advance, but this is a story to enjoy. The rating is specific to the adult themes contained within. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

I do not own Transformers. Oh gosh I really wish I did because just imagine the money. Wowzers!

* * *

**Introduction**

There were too many times that should of set, Remote up with what she was encountering right now. Being just the youngest of her sisters at just 16, and being what you may call a Doogie Howser, at her age, along with one of her triplets, Tina. Since a child, their family has had to learn every facet of defending yourself against a threat, which mostly was from a family that was jealous of their attention, and always killed the oldest child to the oldest child because they were a threat to them. Reason for the oldest child is because for some unidentifiable reason, the oldest child had a high i.q, whereas whenever they had a child, that oldest child had one. Any other child born in that family was of passable intelligence. Not stupid, just very passable, that might elect you to pass up several grades. If you are lucky. But in their family, all five daughters had very high intelligence, so really a school wasn't at all necessary, except for Tina and Remote who wanted to be doctors.

Alesha, was the oldest, and an expert on psychics .

Kathy, was second oldest, and Historia's twin, with an expertise in computers, robotics, and biomechanics.

Susan, third and middle child, she was also the oldest of the triplets. She also had a little bit more of a minor in computers compared to Kathy.

Tina, fourth child, and part of the triplets, as previously mentioned, she was a doctor who specialized in everything.

Remote, last of the triplets, always felt like a runt, even though she was the same size as Tina at 5'4", she was a doctor and a surgeon.

So much of a hectic lifestyle for them, along with now giant ass robots from outer space. Her family oftened wondered if Kathy already knew about it long ago in order to make Bob. A Lamborghini that transformed into a robot as well. Bob was a secret to the public for a long time before the cat came out of the bag, when he had to transform in a middle of a conference to shoot at Decepticons. Their father bought Bob who was a regular car for Kathy when she was young to stop her from building a computer in the bottom den, but it didn't, so now they have Bob, and a room affectionately called the Clutter room with the wall to wall computers.

They met the Autobots a couple of years ago after they helped them during battle. Yes, their cars were retrofitted long ago so they can protect themselves from an onslaught. Of course then they thought it would only be humans. Remote drove a Hummer and sometimes piloted a jet. It took a lot of talking into to convince her father to allow her to not only get flight lessons, but it was a bigger talking in order for her to get a jet of her own. The family had more money, then normal people can even calculate. It was annoying, but it isn't like they were dipping into the family bank to fund stuff, they had their own money, and they dipped into that half the time.

Kathy, who is 18, got involved with Sideswipe when she met him at 17, and a year later they became spark mates. Alesha in turn got involved with, Ratchet, and though they talk about it, Alesha is nervous about taking a bigger step due to the families curse. Prowl and Susan always flirt, but nothing more at this moment since she is still a Sparkling (Minor), but to see Prowl barely concealing his emotions was something a lot of the Autobots enjoyed seeing, especially Prime. She had no clue about, Tina, because, Sunstreaker always flirted with her, but Tina acted like she wanted none of that. Remote didn't have no feelings of any others in that way, because no one striked her interest, and ever since growing up with a rare medical condition since birth she decided to forever never to pursue anything of the such.

Shaking her head momentarily from her reverie, she aimed her gun in the sky. She currently was alone in the desert taking samples, so as she was perched high on top one of the rocky little mountain, she spotted one of the Seekers approaching. She saw a glint of blue, but not much more because of the annoying sun in her eye. There was a couple of shots that were fired from the Seeker, but they were mostly warning shots. So she raised her gun in the sky and took aim hitting it directly. What? He couldn't see her gun? Or did he think she wouldn't fire? Or possibly her aim would be bad. Whatever it might be, the Seeker transformed and hit the ground hard sliding over near her. Dirt flew up and blinded, Remote a few seconds, but when she was able to see, she found it was the Seeker called, Thundercracker in front of her spouting off curses in Cybertronian. Finding he couldn't move though, he surprised her by not whining about things like, Starscream or Skywarp, but in his stoic manner he seemed to try to experiment moving and immediately finding he couldn't, he looked up at her shocked.

"Hey! What did you shoot me with?" He inquired, as he scanned the small female above him. He recognized her designation to be the one called, Remote.

"Our version of, Wheeljack's Immobilizer. The effects are temporary, and in 30 minutes you will be up in no time." Remote answered calmly coming down further to get closer. Some of the Autobots seemed to realize that Thundercracker was different then the others. The only one that didn't like to shoot at humans. Well he shot near them, like he did to her as a warning, but never at them. "If you were Starscream or the others, I would of shot you again, because frankly they are annoying buggers."

"So you aren't afraid of me I take it." He surmised with what she just said. Her reddish black hair seem to be on fire with the sun hitting it, and he saw what might be called a mischievous little sparkle in her emerald eyes.

Shrugging, Remote moved closer to his head, "Well I am not stupid, but still you do get the minimal setting compared to others." Putting the gun back into its holster, she reached down to her pack and lifted it up. "I just need to take some samples of the standing water over there, because apparently some patients believe all water is good for them."

Noting her sarcasm, he watched as she walked past him, and he had to smirk at it. "You sound like a certain mech."

Not bothering to look back, she just continued to the little area of water, and shrugged again. "I guess I do sound like Ratchet, but unlike him, I don't toss wrenches at patients." Settling her bag down, she unzipped it and pulled out various vials, then fitted a couple of plastic gloves on her. "Although I wish I can sometimes."

"Huh, I often wish I can do that with Starscream." Thundercracker said. He hated to be immobilized, but if he was going to be stuck there for a while he might as well make the best of it. "He is a pain in the aft."

Taking a few samples, she lined up the vials and dropped different solutions into each, and watched them as she took in his tone of voice. "Funny he is second in command. Yes, true he can be ruthless, but he is so over emotional about so much. Did he interface his way to the top?"

Thundercracker tried to test if he can send a broadcast to the Nemesis, but the immobilizer knocked out all ways of communications. He would of had an attitude otherwise, but in the short amount of time with her, he liked how she carried herself. Her tone of voice surmising how Starscream became second in command had a gentle tone about it, but he heard a veiled sarcasm there. "Ha! He does sound like a shrill woman. I understand you presuming that. He was a scientist before, and I guess Megatron likes how savage he fights."

Remote spared a glance, Thundercrackers way, and smiled. "I really want to say something more crude about him, but that would just have to wait."

Thundercracker suddenly curious about what she was doing decided to ask her. With him having to wait a while before he can move fully, and liking how she was, he just had to know things. "What exactly are you doing? You mentioned a patient. I understand you are a doctor at such a young age, and that is quite an accomplishment."

Looking up from her vials, she looked over at him fully, and stood up to walk over to grab a snake from trying to slither into his chassis, and put it a safe away distance between her and him. "Well a patient decided to drink some water in this sector of the desert thinking that all water has to be alike. I'm so glad he never paid attention in Science, Biology, and Ecology, to know that not all water is safe. I have a few vials that are working out the exact cause of what is ailing him. I have two that are showing nothing, while one vial seems confused. This heat is knocking them for a loop."

He tried to look at her, but being unable to move his head, he felt something go into his chassis, heard her walk up, and the thing was pulled out of him, her walking away, and coming back. It was a bit frustrating to say the least. "Why not bring it back so as not to destroy the testing?"

"I'd love to, but I won't right now. I can do on site testings, and nothing is amiss about them, but I won't right now."

"Why?"

Smiling then suddenly blushing, she replied, "I won't leave you alone knowing that snakes want to slither up inside of you."

"Why care?"

"You may be a Decepticon, but from what I've seen so far, you aren't a complete asshole." Turning around she went back to her vials. Crouching down, she went to retrieve more water, and placed more chemicals in each vial. There were some bug in the only vial left from the previous experiment, but that bug never harmed any human beings. Taking out a small laptop she started typing in the information.

Thundercracker remained silent in his thoughts, but listened to her typing, then water sloshing, more typing, and then he heard her start to sing softly to herself. It was such a sweet melodious voice that he felt hypnotized. Feeling something suddenly on his left side farthest away from him, he cursed again because he was so helpless, that he had to speak up. "There is something on my left side trying to get in."

Standing up quickly, and walking over to his left side, she saw a scorpion, and a snake trying to get in. "My my they really want your body." Remote humored, as she snatched up the scorpion, and quickly ran away with it in her hands, then she scurried back to grab the remaining part of the snakes tail, and realized it was a rattler. Taking it out, and worried about getting bitten, she threw it as far away as she could, then examined around him if there were any other critters wanting him. "Ugh I hate rattlers! Thank goodness it wasn't a baby one."

"They are more poisonis?"

"Yes."

"Obviously more deadly."

"Yes."

"Glad you didn't get bitten then." He said, and looked at her face since she was now on the rocks again. She actually had a cute smile.

"Let me know if you feel anything else crawling in on this side." Remote said, and quickly went back to her study. She grinned at what she saw, and quickly had to enter the results in to see if it would promise her patient much needed help. The computer was specially programmed to be a test subject instead of harming a real human. It had the patients DNA, and every pertinent information to be able to study the best possible treatment.

Thundercracker closed his optics off, and just thought about things. He thought about Cybertron. The Decepticons order. The Autobots. The humans as well. The vast majority of the Decepticons never bothered to look into human culture on the whole quickly dismissing them as stupid inferior creatures that need to be destroyed. Thundercracker saw with some humans, and mostly these sisters, that they were this young species that are still progressing in their ways with most doing their best. These sisters just went beyond normal expectations though with their high intelligence. Also what they drove, and what Kathy accomplished by building a robot of her own that matched their own structures exactly. Remote was a mystery in a way. True they knew her career, but did she drive any of the vehicles that helped the Autobots against them? She was bold he can tell that. As he kept pondering things, he went back to comparing her to the femmes he came in contact with. Some femmes bred for battle. Some for liaison political purposes. Some for pleasure, even though the other two also had pleasure. Skywarp and Starscream always partaken in that always, but himself, as he did interface occasionally when the need striked. He never met one he ever wanted to bond with. Remote was actually sweet, as far as he can tell, as well as intelligent, and bold. Her sense of humor was casual, but seemed very healthy. He stopped pondering when he heard her voice.

"Hi, Tina. Yes, I got the results that are much needed, and I'm sending them right now." Pause, then he swore he could hear her smiling. "You, got it! Excellent. No I didn't run into any problems. Uh huh. Yes, I will be back in a while." Thundercracker thought it interesting she didn't mention him. "Alright, I love you. Bye" Her phone clicking off, she bent down to pack up the vials, protecting the test product. Along with the computer. Picking up another vial, she poured liquid in it insuring it would clean up the water. Slinging the pack over her shoulder, she walked back over to Thundercracker, and went back up to the rocks after noticing no more creatures were trying to go in him. "Well we have 10 minutes at least, and then you can get the heck out of here."

"Won't be soon enough." He grumbled. "Why didn't you say anything about me over the phone?"

Remote shrugged. "No reason. I just think you won't hurt me, because if you wanted to you would actually aimed at me instead of around me."

"I could of still grabbed you if I wanted to. You think about that?" Seeing her non phased expression. "Ugh why would I want to do that anyhow? I don't even care if I was ordered to."

Putting her finger to the tip of her nose, she laughed. "Yes, that is why I am not nervous around you. I should be, true, but I'm not. In fact I am not even scared of death."

The way she said that, he knew she was serious. Raising his ridge, he looked at her deadly serious face. "Not even a little?"

"Well my mom was poisoned while pregnant with Susan, Tina, and myself. My mom went into labor with the stress, and Tina, and Susan got out just fine. Myself, I died while still inside my mother, but was pushed out. While my father concentrated on reviving me, my sisters were trying in vain to help my mother. I was revived, and I remember my mom's first and only words, 'Hello my remote one, I love you, and no matter what you are strong like your sisters. I'll be with you always.' My mother passed after that last word was uttered to me." Closing her eyes to compose herself, she then continued. "I have a rare health condition where it makes it impossible to eat anything at all. I've been in surgery for it. I've escaped death many times. I know it will be impossible for me to give birth to my own child." Opening her eyes, she looked at him straight on. "The only thing that scares me is losing my family, other then that, I face my own dilemma head on. So you see, I'm not scared of death. That is inevitable."

"Why not leave me then?"

"I will in one minute, but right now, I'm seeing nothing else tries to crawl inside of you."

"How did you get here? I didn't see a vehicle." He inquired.

Remote fixed him with a mischievous look as she started to move down the little rocky hill. "Oh it is right past this rock, hiding under plain sight."

"Well I know I will be seeing you again." Thundercracker stated noticing that he can turn his head now, but not anything else at the moment. Remote winked at him, and smiled, but not a word was said, because she said enough. She disappeared from his line of sight. Soon his hands started to move more, and while he was sensing other body parts moving, he stopped when he heard a jet engine gearing up. She flies? Feeling his spark start to pulsate harder, he saw a nose to a jet plane come into sight. This was the plane Megatron demanded to know who was piloting. Remote saluted to him, and positioned the plane to take off. As the engine started to build up, the jet started to roll, as the speed increased, the wheels started to leave the ground, and soon she was up in the air. Turning the plane around, she went over him, and soon disappeared. Finding his body with full mobility he quickly got up and the plane was not just a speck in the sky. Impressed, he decided to not report who the pilot was, and soon he was up in the air, and flying back to the Nemesis.


	2. Beginning Quandary

**Oh I love being an insomniac and writing at this late hour. :)**

* * *

While on the Nemesis a cycle later, he was in the break room listening to Starscream, Skywarp, Dirge, & Ramjet go on about their conquests, since before and during the war. Thundercracker has listened to these stories drone on and on since he joined up with the Decepticons, and his processor ached on how insipid they all sounded. He never joined in with any of his stories, because he felt it was between him and the femme involved. He also never put any stock on how much more of a mech you can be if you can win a battle, let alone how many femme's you can conquer. Skywarp will goad him into telling him in private, but Thundercracker always shaked his head, and looked at what he was doing on his datapad. Skywarp actually had a short attention span, so he knew he would tire asking him the endless question, and prattle about something really stupid.

"What about one of those Earth germ females?" Thundercracker suddenly heard Ramjet ask. When Ramjet noticed the others quieted down and stared at him with a mixture of shock, and curiosity to why he would ask such a question. Ramjet didn't studder when he went on. "Well not all fleshy females. I mean the more nicer ones to actually look at."

Starscream sipped his energon, and fixed Ramjet with a calm look, and said with a equally calm look. "Examples?"

"Well you noticed all that flesh they can show? And those curves. They are so soft looking. Yeah they are tiny, but some of us have had slightly smaller organics on other planets." Ramjet looked like he was suddenly regretting bringing up this subject.

"Speak for yourself regarding having organics to interface with." Starscream fixed him with a crooked smile and drank some more.

"Sometimes, that was the majority that would want to interface with me." Dirge chimed in to save his trine mate. "Our kind never thought me good looking so you go for what will interface with you."

Skywarp snickered, and looked to Thundercracker and winked an optic at him. "Hey honestly I will do whatever, and as many at a time." Thundercracker knew that was true since he loved to share this information with him telepathically. Something he really wish he would stop doing. "But I see what you mean about the humans. Slag I like seeing them bounce as they run away. These creatures are highly sexual. Seen videos of them interfacing."

Starscream spat out some energon he had in his mouth where it landed on Dirge. "You watched them interface?!" He asked incredulously.

Skywarp not phased how phrased the question just kept going on. "Yeah, and they are very vocal. More vocal then any organic I've ever known."

"Perhaps, you weren't any good." Thundercracker quipped. He received chuckles from Dirge and Ramjet, but Starscream was still revolted at what Skywarp said.

Skywarp ignored his friend, and kept going on. "The ones that would be nice to know better are the Autobots friends. You know those sisters." Thundercracker's processor and spark slowed down suddenly in order to make sure his receptors will hear what more he will say. "I already know about Alesha and Kathy are with two of the Autobots."

"Ratchet and Sideswipe." Dirge chimed in.

"Yeah them." Skywarp was so gleeful in his expression. "I mean to lure them away would be fine, but..."

"They are humans and also sparklings." Starscream spat out. Why were they trying to kill him?

"Oh no no, I checked, when they hit 18 they are legal, and both of them are legal. It is Susan, Remote, and Tina, who are illegal."

Thundercracker felt like he will be ill at hearing this stupid nonsense. "Can we please not go where you are intending to go."

"I agree with, Thundercracker, Skywarp." Said Starscream. I

gnored because Skywarp was on a roll. "I will wait till they are old enough before I say hi to them, and I'm sure one of them will go for me."

"The only way they will go for you is if one of them fires you with a lazor cannon." Starscream finally joked.

"As far as we know Tina and Remote are doctors that aren't in the brink of fighting so I will say hi to one of them. Susan fights so she will aim a weapon at me."

"I'm going to fire my weapon at you very soon if you don't shut up." Thundercracker groaned loudly. He was on the whole a very calm mech, but there were those few times where he could be driven crazy.

"I'd go for, Remote personally." Ramjet decided to chime back in happy to know someone was as excited as him. "She seems more quieter then, Tina, and I've actually seen Tina around Sunstreaker a lot. Don't want to piss off that one. Remote doesn't have one particular mech hanging around her, so she will be easy pickings."

Disgusted by this conversation, Thundercracker quietly asked permission of Starscream if he can leave the Nemesis for a while. Starscream okay'd it, and wished silently he can come. Expressing his sorrow at his poor processor, he quickly made his escape out of the ship. Thundercracker wanted to thrash Skywarp around along with Ramjet. Flying as fast as he could away from the ocean he found himself near some lake, and settled down near the water. Standing he looked around at the scenery, and noted how peaceful it was. The trees lining the lake were vibrantly green and lush. He was the only mech that he knew that enjoyed looking at the landscape and wondering at all the differences he sees from one place to the next. Sitting down on the ground, he just took it in. It was very beautiful.

"What are you doing here?"

Smiling at the familiar voice, he turned his head and looked down at Remote. "Getting away from a couple of moronic mechs."

"Starscream and Megatron?" She asked walking past him and stopping at the edge of the water.

"Skywarp and Ramjet."

"Ahhhhh." Remote's back was to him where she quickly crouched down and touched the water with her hand. "Mmm perfect. Tonight is so beautiful."

"What would your father do if you were out late?" Thundercracker was watching how her loose hair was blowing in the mild breeze.

"Not that late, and he knows where I am." She turned to look at him. "You are in my secret spot sort of speak."

"Why are you telling me this? Uhh Decepticon, remember?"

Smiling she wandered over to him and put her hand on his ped. "Uhhh...yeah I know, but as I told you before you are different." Taking her hand off him she wandered back to the edge of the water where she kicked off her shoes and put both her feet in, and stood looking at him. "Do you wish to hurt me?"

"Never honestly." Thundercracker replied.

"Good then." Remote was enjoying the water. The coolness after a long day always felt so nice. Looking up at Thundercracker she just smiled slyly. "What did they do or say to make you have to leave?"

Thundercracker should be honest to her if only just to warn her. "They were talking about interfacing, and got on the subject of organics, then what did we all think about the humans, and interfacing with them."

Remote stopped what she was doing and got out of the water. "Excuse me?"

"Alesha and Kathy are taken. You, Tina, and Susan are sparklings but won't be for much longer so they will make a move on. They ruled out Susan because she fights. Ruled out Tina because Sunstreaker is always around her..." Thundercracker saw the expression on her face waiting for him to continue. "They ruled on saying hi to you for future interfacing. I had to leave because they disgusted me."

Remote didn't say anything. Turning around she boldly took off her shorts and shirt where she was wearing a bikini. Astonished at what he said she felt like a zombie jumping into the water and swimming out to the middle of the lake. Was Skywarp and Ramjet contemplating rape? That was a truly scary thing to hear. She should mention it to her sisters, but they wouldn't like the fact that she got this information from the enemy. She looked over to where he was sitting, and then she submerged herself under water where she swam to what she felt to be deep enough, and looked above her. The moon was starting to dance above. It was peaceful down there, but she often heard how people felt it was peaceful under water and often forget how long they were down there, and sometimes drowned. Remote had a good ability to hold her breath for a sufficient amount of time. but wasn't prepared to be instantly grabbed and brought up to the surface.

Angry, she looked over to see TC still sitting where she left him, but his eyes were dark, and there was a very stern looking man in front of her with dark hair, gray eyes, and a full mouth. "Thundercracker?"

"I couldn't get a reading from you any longer, so you forced me to come in here and get you!" His voice was definitely him. A deep resonating voice that was often very calm, but could be very forceful for the required time. "What the frag were you thinking?"

"Hey don't you ever raise your voice at me...EVER! I've been swimming here long enough to know what the hell I'm doing, and as for being underwater for that long, guess what I can hold my breath longer then a normal human can." Remote yelled at him. Seeing his eyes narrowing as if she should be frightened she just used his body to kick her foot off it to let her swim away from him. "Seriously, you are not my father, although my father knows I'm responsible enough to know better, and he himself has been to this very same lake."

This girl was becoming a mixture of so much that intrigued him. He should of been insulted that she just used him to propel herself away from him, but he found himself wanting to get closer to her. She looked upset at what he said to her about Skywarp and Ramjet, but he wish she didn't hide under water for more then 3 minutes worrying him when he couldn't read her any longer. Activating his never used holoform he dived in and quickly swam to her. She did look like peace underwater, but fear over took his own emotions. Seeing that she stopped and started to thread the water again, she was staring right at him as if challenging him. He decided to swim towards her, and stopped just in front of her.

"It won't be easy to tell my sisters or the Autobots what you said to me." Remote said softly. "My sisters would demand so much, and wonder why I am believing what you just told me. Some of the Autobots would think I'm a traitor."

"The overall goal is to take Earth's energy sources and bring them back to Cybertron along with taking over this planet and countless others. What was said by them is the first I'm hearing of it. I have no clue if others think the same thing." TC stated clearly.

"We will stop you on the first part."

"I don't doubt it."

Remote quirked up an eyebrow when he said that, and swam even closer to him. "What is your own purpose in life, Thundercracker?"

That question set him back. He didn't know when he was younger, and when Megatron spoke to him about the cause, it was such a stirring speech he felt he could do this for a while, and quit anytime. Millions of years later, and he was still on that side. He was embarrassed by his own answer. "I've had none before. I was young when I joined."

"And now?"

"I've been questioning it since landing here, but I know I will not join the Autobot cause."

Remotes voice was so low now that if it was anyone else they wouldn't catch what she would say, but he did. "Why not? You want to be on your own until you decide what to do with your own life?"

"That sounds like the way."

Giving him a small smile, she started to slowly make her way back to shore, hearing him beside her she looked over to him, and smiled. "There are many who will spend years trying to find their own purpose. Never feel ashamed, if you are thinking that."

He didn't say anything, and when he felt the shore under his legs and he stood up and she stood up as well, to see the moonlight dancing in her green eyes, and the way the light reflected on her skin, what he did he actually expected her to hit him. He put his arm around her waist quickly, and brought her to him where he wrapped her up in his arms. She struggled a little, but he guessed she sensed he was doing nothing more then hugging her, because she stopped struggling and hugged him back. Her tiny body against him felt so perfect and right. He felt he actually had a friend in her. He had to keep it like this.

"I will help protect you." He whispered.

"You think I can't handle myself?" She asked as she pulled back.

"I think you can, I just want to assure you of any needed help when it arises."

Studying him, she shrugged her shoulders, gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, and went to shore. Grabbing a towel out of her pack she dried herself off, as she noticed Thundercracker's ped shift. "I'll be leaving soon." Towel on her pack, she grabbed her clothes and put them on. "Thanks for the info, I will have to think of how to proceed with that."

Looking at her dress he nodded. "I'm sure you will judge the best course."

Smiling, she put a hand on his thumb, then hugged it. It would seem foolish normally, but in her soul she felt she can trust him. "I hope to see you again, TC."

"You will."

"Good bye for now, TC." Quickly grabbing her pack from the ground she headed off to her vehicle, and promptly got in and sped off as soon as the engine started. While on the road though, she thought of they way his arms felt around her. This is already forbidden even if no one knew of this, and yet this is the second time they spoke to one another. Perhaps the long hours at the hospital has finally gotten to her psyche. Sighing, she focused on the road. It was better to drive safe, rather then kill yourself.

Thundercracker on the other hand just looked out upon the water and reflected what the slag just happened...


	3. Possibilities?

I'm nervous about this chapter so it took me a while to post. :/

* * *

5 Weeks passed since Remote saw Thundercracker at the lake, and felt herself looking up in the sky when she heard a F16 jet fly overhead. It was silly, because they all can't be Seekers, nor him, but there she was looking up when she heard one flying overhead, and saw by the signature on her handheld, that it wasn't a Decepticon. Sure she saw him in battle, but other then that there were no personal interactions. She actually wanted to talk to him more. She kept dreaming of his face, and of his holoforms face. His robot face was pleasing and quite handsome to look at, but also was his holoforms face. She found herself fantasizing about him, but would wake up admonishing herself for thinking such foolish thoughts. This is something that will never happen in her life.

"Wakey wakey, Remote."

Smiling, she turned her head to look at her friend, Shane smiling back at her. He was such a good friend, and very nice. Dirty blonde hair, thinnish lips, and pale brownish eyes. They were friends for 6 years now, and he helped out on the base's hospital. Too many wondered why they never got together, but her plain simple answer would be, not attracted to him. Although, with her feeling distracted by TC lately, she found herself looking at Shane differently. It was obvious she needed to find another outlet. "What do you need?" She asked smiling coyly at him.

A little sparkle in his eye, he snaked one arm around her, and lifted her up. "Why do you need to be asking me that question that way?" He teased, as he put her on the ground facing him.

A little nervous, she asked him another question. "You want to go to the beach, and just look out?"

"Sure."

"Then hop on in, and I will drive us there." Remote said indicating her Hummer.

"Cool." Shane almost cheered, and grabbed her and carried her to the vehicle, then helped her in.

35 minutes later, they reached the little private beach, and sat in the sand, staring out at the sparkling sea. Remote and Shane were almost shoulder to shoulder touching one another, as she breathed in the fresh sea air. She has been in her share of beaches practically all over the map, and her and her sisters always had to visit the beach. There was always something so freeing to them about the water. So taken in with the fresh sea air, she rested her head on Shane's shoulder, and sighed in contentment.

"I want to sleep right now." She remarked.

"I am always hypnotized looking at the waves. I feel like I'm floating towards them." Shane was in his hypnotized world as he enjoyed the scenery and the feeling of her head against his shoulder. He never admitted his crush to her that developed over the last year, because he was afraid of tampering their friendship, but that look she gave him on base, and her head on his shoulder, he couldn't help she was giving him a sign. "Are you comfortable?"

Sighing again, she just whispered, "Yes."

Feeling bold, he placed his right hand under her chin, and lifted it up. Her green eyes looked into his eyes, and he boldly placed his lips on hers. It was clumsy at first, but he got the cue from her and kissed her a little more deeply, laying her down on the beach, so he can wrap his arm around her.

Remote, honestly was daydreaming someone else's face, and felt that kiss. After several seconds she realized it was Shane. She didn't want to panic, but she had to admit it was a sweet kiss. She felt wrong that she allowed him to slip his tongue in her mouth, because she felt like she was betraying someone else. That was foolish of her to think of, TC, when that is something that would never be. She wasn't by far a stupid girl, but she felt ignorant right now. Trying to push, TC out of her head, she decided to meet Shane's deep kiss as well.

Far up on the cliff though, they were being watched by Thundercracker, who closed and tightened his fist hard. To see her kissing another, he felt his spark get assaulted. She was still so young, but he felt she was beyond his reach even if she was of age. She was the Decepticon enemy after all. 5 weeks and all he can think of was talking and hugging this girl. He was level headed, and he felt like he was crazy like Starscream with his insane anger pushing him forward towards trying to over take Megatron's control. He wanted to over take the male kissing her, and lead her away. Then he wondered how it would be to kiss the way humans do. Cybertronians interfaced in a different manner then humans. He already knew she had a wonderful clean and sweet smell. He wondered how her lips would feel against his. Of course he might have to use his holoform more. This male below him, he wanted to take out of his way. Feeling crazy, and not wishing her to notice him spying on her, he stalked away.

Remote separated from Shane, and smiled. "Uhhhh..."

"You are wondering what the next step may be?"

"Yep." Waiting for him to sit back up, she sat up and looked at him directly. "Let us proceed slowly alright."

Unwilling to want to do that, Shane nodded. "Alright. Let me know when you want to go out or something."

"Alright, I will." Folding her legs up against her chest she put her arms around her legs and hugged tightly. She felt like she just betrayed someone she wasn't having a relationship with. Refocusing her attention back to the sea, she meditated to clear her mind of all stressful things.

Later that day, she decided to head to the lake, and she parked her car under the canopy of trees, and headed to the water. First using night vision, she scanned around the lake and noticed no one about. Slipping her clothes off, and this time wearing a one piece, she dived into the water and swam out to the middle. After reaching the middle she looked up into the night sky, and smiled at the moon and stars before swimming under water. The peace around here was always needed from a hectic job schedule and life. Even though she didn't work many hours today, they were hectic nonetheless. She continued to swim underwater, and felt a presence near her, looking beside her, she noticed Thundercracker swim up beside her. Smiling at him, she headed up, and smiled at him when his head emerged above the water.

"Howdy stranger." She continued to smile at him. "How have you been?"

Smiling back at her, he got a little closer. The way she spoke to him with affection made his spark lift some after witnessing her kissing another. "Oh well the usual Nemesis politics." He replied dully.

"So same old thing. Gotcha." She winked at him. He was close to her, but he looked so guarded at the same time. "Why are you looking at me like I did something wrong?" Hearing her phone ring on the shore, she quickly started swimming over to it. As she was doing that she wondered how in the hell he snuck up on her like this, when being a jet isn't the most stealthiest thing around unless you were built specifically for it. She heard him swimming beside her. By the time she got to shore the phone stopped ringing, but didn't stop her from seeing that the call was coming from home. Dialing back she got Alesha. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just seeing where you are, and when to expect you home." Alesha answered matter of factly.

"I'm at the lake and I will be here for another 30 minutes before heading home. Did I turn my tracer off?"

"Yes you did, so you better put it on right now, before dad checks to see where you are and worries about it." She giggled. "I trust you, but you know dad can get nervous at times since now we have two threats now instead of just the one."

Looking over her shoulder at, TC, and noticing his holoform did not have a shirt on she almost lost her composure, and focused on his real body ahead of her. "Alright I will turn it on as soon as I hang up. Alright, I love you too, later." Hanging up she activated the tracer on her phone and her vehicle through her phone. Taking a deep breath in to ready to look at his holoforms very sculpted body, she turned to see him right next to her. Startled, she started to fall back, but his arm snaking around her waist stopped her and brought her against him. "Oh...you surprised me, TC."

Thundercracker should of separated after making sure she didn't fall down, but the urge to kiss her weighed heavily with him. He wanted to erase that guy out of her mind. Once again he knew this was wrong since she was a sparkling. 16 soon to be turning 17 in a couple of days. He can wait. He was a patient mech on the whole, but that beautiful face of hers with a maturity he knew she possessed, made him forget her true age, and want to go forth. "You alright?" Hesitantly he backed away from her.

Remote was convinced he was going to kiss her. She also wished he would cover up or have that holoform of his vanish so she can think. She was a doctor and she was used to the human form, but this was the first time she felt weak kneed. She wanted to talk to him so badly, and now that he was in front of her she felt stupid.

"Remote?" He stepped forward again.

"How old are you in Earth years?" She blurted out.

"Well chronology wise." "25. I am 15 million years old Cybertronian years." He replied.

Looking at his robot form and then him. "Really 25? Wow."

"You need to sit down?"

"No no I'm fine." Remote was definitely weak kneed as she paced over to TC's body and for some reason leaned against him. She noticed a bit of an amused expression on his face that changed quickly to something else when she subconsciously was stroking his leg with the back of her hand.

Feeling his processor and spark running overtime the second she started touching his leg made him almost lose himself. She looked confused to his expression, but didn't stop what she was doing, although it didn't matter because even how her hair was moving in the breeze and brushing against him was driving him mad. Closing in very quickly, he took both her hands and held them over her body as his own body was nearly touching hers. He stared intently into her green orbs, and watched her mouth part a little. "I am your friend, Remote." He started, his voice was low and very hungry for her. "But the quickness of knowing you has sent me spiraling out of control in my processor and spark. Honestly, I could of came to visit sooner, but was afraid of scaring you off. Like right now, I don't wish to scare you."

Remote felt her eyes were about to pop out of her skull, she realized she was opening them very wide. Her mouth felt dry with open anticipation. Was he admitting his own attraction to her? Was she really this naive? He had her hands held in his above her own body pressing against his Cybertronian body. "You aren't scaring me." She whispered, and licked her lips. Man, her mouth and lips felt dry.

Watching her tongue dart out to lick her lips, and wetting them, his spark lurched more. "I should wait another year until you turn 18." The moonlight shined off those tantalizing lips. "I also know even if you turn 18 this would be off limits due to us being on two opposing sides."

Her index finger on her right hand moved against his leg again, having his holoforms eyes close for a moment tightly. With her left hand, she put her fingers between his and his hand, then followed suit with her right hand. She knew this was wrong, but it was what she wanted against all better logic.

Feeling her tiny hands hold his, he moved slightly closer, then released his left hand, and slowly moved it down the side of her body. She didn't tense up, but he saw her eyes close and a slight whimper escaped her mouth. He looked down at her body and saw something harden up under the upper part of her suit. Moving his hand back up, he moved slowly up her neck, softly put a finger against her cheek, moved a strand of hair behind her ear, then placed his hand lovingly at the back of her head, enjoying the hair that was between his fingers. When she looked at him, her eyes sparkled and danced. "I can wait, if you so wish it."

Her body was so heated up, and the way he touched her felt more right then Shane. She moved her free hand, and touched his face and smiled. "Why do you wish to wait?"

"Out of respect. I'm not a pervert, and I never force myself upon any female." He honestly said. Moving his head he kissed the palm of her hand, then looked back at her.

"I told Alesha I'd be here 30 minutes then I will leave, and I already lost track of time." She wasn't avoiding, she was nervous to have Kathy and Bob make themselves present because they were worried.

"You have 25 minutes left."

"This whole thing took 5 minutes?! Wow." Remote laughed a little. "I keep looking in the sky hoping to see you."

Moving his other hand down her other side then stopping at her waist, he asked again. "Do you wish to wait?"

Was she really out of her mind insane right now? She asked herself silently, but she found herself smiling at him hoping that was enough of an answer for him. It apparently was because he moved her against him, and his mouth found hers. Remote found herself so weak that she was happy he moved his left hand and encircled her waist bringing him not only against his holoform, but his Cybertronian body as well. His mouth parting hers with his tongue he slipped it in tantalizing slow where both the tips of their tongues did a slow little dance against one another. Both of them doing a delightful dance. She moaned her approval as she was at first had her arms wrapped around his neck, with her fingers in his hair, and with one hand she moved down his body, then moved to touch his leg of his Cybertronian body, making him moan more.

This was so much that Thundercracker can bare. This was so perfect for him, he never met a female that can entice this much emotion in him, especially in a short amount of time. Yes, she kissed another earlier, and he was angry and jealous, but reflecting on it, she really didn't seem too into it. Loving how much they melded against one another, he needed to at least move her elsewhere. Quickly lifting her up he got her on top of his leg, where he lifted himself next to her, kissing her and directing her, he moved her to sit against the top of his leg where she can lay her back against his waist. He needed to feel her so much that he can feel her for hours later. He wanted to go back to the Nemesis not in his usual hopeless manner. He wanted to dream of this wonderful girl for hours on end.

Remote felt a little uncomfortable in this new position, and slid herself down she was laying on her back, he shifted without missing a beat, and continued to kiss her with both his arms going under her and moving to cradle her head. Knowing she was not fully dressed, she knew certain parts of her body were making themselves known, but he never seemed to make notice of them. His legs were between hers and she knew she was really known down there, but he was acting like a gentleman in respecting certain boundaries.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked as he kissed her neck. He looked to her collar bone, and felt the strong urge to kiss there, then moved back up to her sweet lips. "Please always let me know how you are feeling."

Smiling at his concern, she kissed him, then replied. "I am now, but uh..."

Stopping he looked directly at her eyes. "You want me to stop?"

Oh hell no! Her mind cried out, but now she wanted him to do something else. "I need to practice self control."

"Meaning?..."

"What do you know about the human body, especially female.?" Remote nervously asked.

Scanning his memory and human arousal, he found out why her nipples could be hardened, and he experienced something further down. Getting even more excited, but knowing he should practice self control himself, he replied. "Yes, I do, and as you can tell, I have my own predicament down below as well."

Remote felt it, and for some reason she moved against it. A involuntary moan escaped her mouth, and her head moved to the side where she breathed a little harder. Then against more better logic, she moved against him again releasing another moan. "I should stop this." The truth was that she felt so right with him even as she moved against him again then moved both her hands against his Cybertronian legs.

Thundercracker was moaning as well, and with her touching his legs, he looked down at her chest and looked as they moved up and down as he started to move against her. His program he can put on any clothes that he wanted which also meant he can take them off as well. He was so used to practicing self control in the past, but now he had to really try to control it more. Nonetheless he covered her mouth with his and kissed her hungrily again.

Remote didn't stop him, and felt the difference already down there on what happened, she quickly glanced to look at him, then was happy to be kissing him again. "How many more minutes?"

"15." He said huskily.

This felt so right to her. "I don't want to have sex tonight. I want to wait."

Loving this new sensation he was feeling he honestly wanted more. He will honestly wait for that day to come when she is really ready. He was so tempted to kiss her chest, but will wait there. She was so hot there, and she was moaning so much louder, that he kept looking at her beautiful face as her head would move from side to side sometimes and then she would look at him and smile, then moan again. "I am all yours, Remote. I want to keep being yours for as long as you will have me."

Remote moaned louder at that, then asked in between one moan. "I'm all yours as well, but what will be referring to one another?"

"I could say mate, but now it doesn't seem appropriate." He replied. "I hear you have an Earth term of boyfriend and girlfriend. Would you like to be referred to as my girlfriend?"

Starting to climax from this dry humping of theirs, and him asking her to be his girlfriend she replied. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Smiling so broadly, his spark kept pumping more and more. He was elated and he continued to rub against her. Hearing her moans increase, she wrapped her legs around his waist, they both started to climax. When they finished, he rolled over on his side bringing her against him, kissing her forehead, her nose, and her mouth. "You are so special to me." He breathed. "You have 6 minutes left now."

"Mmmmmmm." She smiled, and felt his holoform fade away replaced by his own hand covering her body gently. She looked up at his smiling face and smiled back. "There's my boyfriend."

Looking at her tiny form, Thundercracker felt so happy. "I hope you don't regret this, because you are amazing, and I will wait when you are completely ready."

Feeling shaky, she got on her feet, looked at his hand still next to her as his index finger moved against her back. Turning, she kissed his fingers then his palm, and looked at him again. "I have a full day tomorrow, but I hope to see you the next day here."

With his index finger he felt the front of her body, and smiled. "Unless Megatron has other plans, you will see me here then."

"It is a date then, and I need to get out of here, but I need another kiss." Getting on his offered hand, he raised her up to his face, where she planted a kiss on his large mouth. "I hope you felt it, because I felt a little spark."

"I felt it, and I just sent a emotion spark to you so you are a little connected to my spark so when you have the urge to look in the sky you know it is me for sure."

Closing her eyes at that thought, she kissed him again. "I love it! Now it is time to part."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." He placed her on the ground. "This is too much like star crossed lovers."

"It is" She ran to put her clothes on, and looked at him as she fastened her shorts. "But let us hope without the poison and a dagger."

"Agreed." Watching her blow a kiss at him she walked over to her vehicle, started it up, and departed. Feeling his spark beating, he put his head against the tree, and looked up smiling. He knew he should of waited, but the opportunity presented itself. He sat there for an hour before getting up and transforming into a jet and headed back to the Nemesis. A place he couldn't call home, but it did have his berth there.


	4. Confession

The next day, after working a long day at work, Remote came home knowing that most of her family was in bed. It was 2am after all. About to walk upstairs, she paused to see a light under the door of the Clutter room, the room with wall to wall computers that Kathy built. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door, and quietly opened it to peer inside to see, Kathy intently on the computer running her multiple programs, and typing something out. Realizing she wasn't alone any longer, Kathy spared Remote a quick glance, smiled, and looked back at her monitor.

"Hey! Was it a good day or a bad day today?" Kathy inquired as she quickly moved her chair to another monitor, and typed fast into that keyboard, before going back to the original one, Remote spied her on. It was never unusual to see Kathy up all night working in here, and before they used to raise an issue with it, but now just let sleeping dogs lie.

Walking in, she quietly closed the door behind her and grabbed the nearest chair to wheel near her, but never impede on her flow. "It was a so so day. Some good and some bad." She replied softly. Remote didn't understand what programs she was running, but pretended to know by how she tried to examine the screen farthest from her. Of course she was staring so hard, she didn't hear that Kathy stopped typing, and was looking at her point blank. "Am I disturbing you?"

Kathy smiled serenely at her, and with an all knowing look in her eyes, she paused the program in front of her so she can focus on Remote. "You have never disturbed me ever, Remote." She loved her sisters very much, and often times, Alesha, and herself often acted like Susan, Tina, and Remotes surrogate mother as well as sisters. "I can tell something has been weighing on your mind lately. Also Shane looked a little unhappy today after I saw you both talking. Do you wish to share with me?"

Wringing her hands, she looked down on the ground, then looked back up at Kathy waiting patiently. "Shane and I kissed yesterday, but it was a mistake, and I let him know today. Of course what I didn't tell him is that I was, well have been thinking about someone for a little over 5 weeks now. Someone who I really like a lot, and deeply attracted to, and trust."

Kathy raised an eyebrow up at her nervous sister. "But yet you are nervous about telling me something about this mystery guy. Why? Do we work with him?"

Giggling a little at that, she shook her head. "No it is something else entirely different. Something I didn't think that would happen. It is like a forbidden romance basically."

Moving her chair closer, Kathy just felt a bit of dread after she said that. "Not the Breckhaven's?"

"Ewww no." Remote replied, then looked at her hands letting the quiet drift around. Although hard to be quiet when all she can hear were all the computers around them.

If this was a movie, Kathy swore her character would be standing still but it would show her moving backwards further away from Remote. "A Decepticon?" She breathed.

Continuing looking down at her hands she nodded her head.

Gently placing both of her hands over Remote's to force her eyes to look at hers, Kathy must know. "Which one?"

"Thundercracker." Remote's eyes actually lit up just saying his name, until dread hit her again when Kathy removed her hands off of hers. "I know he is a Decepticon, but he is different..."

Kathy raised her hand up to halt her there. She had to think, so she stood up, and walked to the corner of the room, stared up at one of the computers, and halted that program with a quick swipe of her finger. "Explain how this came to be, Remote." She knew Thundercracker was deadly, but she and the Autobots noticed he never shot at humans directly, and his facial expressions when Megatron bellowed orders to kill every organic around seem to visibly disgust him, and he always did the opposite by scaring them off instead.

"That day when I went out to collect samples from the water my patient swallowed. Well, Thundercracker approached and he just fired warning shots at me, so I immobolized him. We talked then as I went about my job, and also taking animals out of him in the mean time. He never threatened me, he talked to me civilly. Unlike how any of the others would curse and threaten you. He was calm, and level headed. I really couldn't help but like him."

"Sideswipe can't stand the fact that he hates him, but likes him at the same time." Kathy remarked smiling at her mates tone of voice when he talked about it. "He says that is the only Decepticon you can have more then a few words with, and never get a smart ass answer from." Turning back to Remote she urged her to continue.

"He was at the lake the day after already, and I was bold enough to just continue to the lake. I really wasn't scared of him. We greeted one another cordially, spoke a little, and he told me he had to leave the Nemesis quickly over something that disgusted him to hear. Well it disturbed me regarding what Ramjet and Skywarp said about us, and to relax and free my mind on how to proceed to tell you guys, I swam very hard and fast to the middle of the lake, and went under water for a long time. Thundercracker got worried because he said he couldn't get a reading from me, and activated his holoform to swim out and get me." Taking a deep breath, she continued on. "We got into a argument. Well really I was upset, and just lashed out at him, I could tell he was concerned over me. He was being very genuine. Well I swam back to shore still upset at the news, and next thing I knew he hugged me. I felt so safe in his arms, that I hugged him back."

"What did Skywarp and Ramjet say?"

"Well they discussed how you and Alesha are already paired off with a couple of Autobots. That Susan may be a sparkling but she knew how to defend herself."

"Not to mention, that Prowl is waiting patiently until she is of age." Kathy mentioned, but knew the Decepticons wouldn't really know about that.

"Sunstreaker is insane and hangs around, Tina so she is off limits."

Darkness enveloped Kathy's psyche knowing something she didn't want to hear, but had to.

"Leaving me. Skywarp wants to make himself known to me when I become of age." Dread knotted so tightly in Remote's stomach that she felt like purging herself.

"Skywarp is dangerous and very immature, and as I seen perverted. Ramjet gets heated at looking at females running around."

"As you seen, Thundercracker always face palms himself and shakes his head and tells them how moronic they are being." Remote reminded her.

"Alright, I have to figure out how to say this information to someone else without the Autobots thinking of you as a traitor, but please continue about Thundercracker." Kathy massaged her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

Remote couldn't help but smile and feel her cheeks burn up as she thought about it all. "Well yesterday after work, I went to the lake, and I was alone, so I took a swim, and dived under water, Thundercracker came beside me, and I went up, we said a few words, and he seemed tense for some reason, but not scary tense. Well, Alesha called, I told her I would be there for 30 minutes, and oh my gosh after 5 weeks of thinking nothing else but him, well we said a few words, he held me, told me he should wait a year more until I am 18 to pursue anything with me." Pausing to feel her body flush, she smiled. "We kissed. He was such a gentleman to me and very respectful wanting to know if I change my mind to let him know right away. I didn't want it to stop. So we kissed, and I got so into it, that I climaxed. We didn't have sex, we just kissed and dry humped. He is 25 in Earth years."

"Same as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"He asked me if I would like to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

Sighing, Kathy put both her hands on either arm, and looked at her sister directly in the eyes. "I do trust your judgement alright, but him being the enemy, you need to keep it a secret for now. You must let me know right away if he has done anything wrong to you. I want you to promise me."

"I promise."

"I want you to always talk to me about anything. I love you, and I want what is best for you always. With, Skywarp and Ramjet, I have no clue how I will tell anyone, but I will keep alert about it."

"I love you, Kathy." Remote hugged her sister.

Hugging her back, she kissed her cheek. "I love you too. You better get to bed and rest."

"I will, and you too." Remote stood up.

"I will as soon as I run the final program." Kathy assured her, and watched her leave. Leaning back in her chair, she meditated to clear her mind, and quickly fed in a few more commands in. When did it get more complicated?

* * *

Thundercracker, busy in his quarters working on some research Megatron issued about any mining facility, was interrupted by Skywarp whom always never used the door, but warped in instead regardless how many times Thundercracker wanted him to knock.

"I'm busy."

Looking over his shoulder, he snagged the data pad away. He looked at it trying to make sense of it, and when it bored him he went to drop it on the ground, which was promptly stopped by Thundercracker who took it, and went to work at his desk. Skywarp can act like a bored younger sparkling. He didn't care for that type of work. He craved action. He craved femmes. Looking at his trine brother he huffed and slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, making Thundercracker repeat that he was busy. "Seriously, TC, just let that go, and let's get out of here. I need to blow some steam. Maybe pick up a human female, and see if we can experiment on some maneuvers with them."

"Megatrons orders." Thundercracker growled out.

"Oh he will forgive you, TC, come on I need to have some interfacing done. I know it has been 6 million years since your last interface. I don't know how you don't go psycho without it for so long."

"4.5 million years to be exact." Or yesterday, Thundercracker thought, but said out loud. "Right now this is more important then interfacing."

Skywarp laughed hard, and slapped him on the shoulder again. "You may be quiet, but man you can say some stupidly funny things, TC."

Thundercracker got up and instantly turned to him. "Not everything in life is fun and games, Skywarp. I have work to do."

Pretending not to hear him, he smiled and walked to the other side of the quarters to lean against the wall. "I saw a couple of those Carlisle girls while I was out on patrol. They were looking after some humans after a car accident." Closing his optics as he thought of the scene that was marked with some blood, and then one of the girls as she ran out of her vehicle to tend to the injured, he almost purred out loud erotically. Opening his optics, TC stared at him expectantly. "Ahhh now something has caught your attention."

"They are the enemy since they help out the Autobots, that is why my attention is caught." Thundercracker said partially honestly. Really he wanted to know if one of them was Remote.

"It was Susan and Remote. Remote was doing all the work while issuing orders on what to do with each injured human. She is very commanding and quick on her feet helping out everyone. Susan was told what to do." Skywarp smiled slyly. "Susan is attractive for a human, but that Remote..."

Thundercracker felt his arousal over their link, and he felt instant disgust at his trine mate. Of course he didn't broadcast it over the link. "Look what you suggested that one time was a form of rape. Frankly that is disgusting no matter who it is."

"Oh TC lighten up. Come on think about those girls and admit they are exceptional females to consider mating with."

Yes of course he has thought about it since he is now involved with Remote, but couldn't say a word about it. "That is neither here nor there since they won't want to share themselves with you."

"Oh how would you know?"

"BECAUSE THEY HELP OUT THE AUTOBOTS AND FRANKLY THINK OF US AS MONSTERS. THAT IS WHY!"

Skywarp should of been a little frightened since he never raised his voice ever, but enjoying his own moment, he ventured on. "She had what the humans call a skirt and it was red. You can see her legs up to her knees. She had a white shirt which wasn't white for too much longer after working with those humans. Her hair tied back. Man to see her running around and her tiny breasts bouncing I couldn't help myself, I had to go off somewheres to I guess purge myself." Skywarp loved this mental image.

Thundercracker wanted to kill his trine mate right then and there. "I have to work, Skywarp. Get out." He said instead.

"Yeah sure alright, but I won't leave until you admit they are attractive."

"Fine, yes, they are attractive, but there is no way I will ever force myself on a female."

"Be that as it may, but you still found them attractive. Who would you want if they did want you?"

"You said you were going to leave, Skywarp."

"That is my last question, promise." Skywarp smiled innocently.

"I don't know since I haven't thought that much through."

Shrugging and accepting his answer, Skywarp warped out of his quarters leaving Thundercracker disgusted again. Looking over at the data pad, he decided to try to meditate it out of his system, before proceeding with his work. If every thing goes smoothly tomorrow, he will see Remote and hold her in his arms. Knowing he sent a spark when she kissed him, he let her know privately how often he thinks of her, and to say good night. As he sat down to do his work, a half hour later, he felt her thoughts telling him that even though it has been a day she missed him. Smiling he continued working. Later that night, he went to see Megatron before turning in for recharge, and he received orders that they will be going to Mt Teagers mining facility in search of bio fuels for their energon before the afternoon. Groaning silently, he bowed, and went in for recharging.


	5. Discovery

The next morning, Megatron lead the Decepticons to the mining camp. What they were finding and producing there was not like the gems they plundered from the first mine they went too shortly after reviving. This became more oil based. It was secret to the whole world, but as Thundercracker exposed, they managed to start drilling underneath the mining camp in a cavernous cave underground. Megatron was exhilarated and remained confident that this plan will not fail. Soundwave would put a stop to any communications before they arrived. Any humans that run will be caught and become their prisoners until they felt them needed as slaves.

Thundercracker just kept hearing Skywarp buzz on in his broadcast to him personally how much he wished Thundercracker joined him, Ramjet, and Dirge in acquiring a few females last night, and had fun with them. Thundercracker blasted him to keep his mind clear in order to perform the mission. Skywarp was fine with it, but he promised him full details later. Thundercracker seriously wanted to shoot him right then and there.

The mining camp came into view, and they all quickly transformed instantly making all the humans run screaming out of various areas. One human crying out that he can't raise anyone, and also ran out of the tent he was in. Megatron laughing, issued orders to capture all the humans at once, and looked over at the mine entrance which would barely fit anyone larger then Rumble inside. Megatron looking over at Starscream didn't need to say anything as Starscream also surmised the issue with the entrance, and ordered the Constructicons to start remedying the problem.

As all the humans were gathered in a electric cage that Soundwave instantly prepared for them, Thundercracker and Skywarp were surveying the surroundings above for any stray humans, while Dirge and Ramjet were guarding the humans. Not seeing any strays, the both came down to report to Megatron that they seemed to have captured all the humans.

In missions like this, Thundercracker remained duty bound, and focused. The quicker this got done with the better. He didn't like messes and he wished Megatron wouldn't of issued the humans to be captured. Too many scenarios can happen when that was involved. Although spotting a figure moving far above made him realize that one human managed to evade them. Not caring, he hoped the human would be able to find help. Perhaps they will get their energon and be done with this place and leave. He did have a date he rather not miss.

The lone human running, and being very careful of his surroundings, had a cell phone with him, where he texted a message for help. He knew any communications would be bad this close to the site, but he didn't want his friends and co-workers to be killed by those robots.

Meanwhile at Autobot base, Alesha, Kathy, Susan, Tina, and Remote were in the break room talking to the others and hearing random Cybertron stories, about what they used to do before the war, or after. There was a lot of laughter, groans, and energon being passed around. Sideswipe kept teasing, Sunstreaker about the random femmes he pursued, and one time painting a huge sun with a funny face on it on his back without Sunstreaker noticing because he was passed out after over charging too much. It was funny that even Prime joined in telling of things that seemed so out of character for him to do.

Kathy and Remote nudged one another whenever they caught Prowl and Susan giving longing looks to one another. They didn't seem to notice that now, Sideswipe was now giggling at the obvious and nudging Sunstreaker in the process making him looking over at Prowl being un-Prowl like, trying to act cool, he just shrugged and chugged his energon down. He kept looking at Tina at the corner of his own optic.

Alesha whispered something in Susan's ear making her instantly blush, then hit her playfully. "Not cool."

Prowl's door wings twitched a little, and started to engage in a conversation with Hound. Prowl never had any femme visibly make it known she liked him as well, or really not any femme didn't like him much unless they needed something. Susan's attraction was real, and he couldn't deny how he wanted her as much. He never had the opportunity to hold her, just talk to her. He had to keep the law in place, even though he knew he was breaking something just by flirting with her back. Seeing Sideswipe smiling and waving at him irked him, he made a mental note to give him more patrols, but was happily distracted by an alarm from Teletran 1. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to Teletran 1 to see what was up. Energon now forgotten.

"It's from Mt Teager's Mining camp, they received a text stating how the Decepticons came in and captured all the workers there." Prowl was reading off.

"What does that mining camp produce?" Prime inquired.

"Oil actually." Alesha chimed in. "At first they were mining for silver there, but found oil in a cavern below, so they shifted their focus. The mining area is actually the size of the Ark and this mountain together."

"Mining is dangerous as it is, but add the Decepticons on top of it makes it worse. They could collapse the entire surrounding area. Those humans are in danger in more then one way." Kathy added.

"That means we will need your help as well." Prime requested. "Everyone must always use caution around the humans. Everyone transform and roll out."

"I have medical provisions inside the Hummer, it is fully stocked." Remote said as they ran to their own vehicles, except for Tina, who joined with Susan in hers.

Inside Bob, Kathy called out for additional help at their base to meet them at Mt Teager's, then they followed Prime and the others to the camp.

Remote wondered if she should just launch a missile at Thundercracker for being there. She knew his side, but she was allowed to get a little frustrated. There were innocent humans there captured. She knew what the others were capable of.

Back at the mining camp, Skywarp wanted to have a little fun with the humans. "Hey, Thundercracker."

"Yes, Skywarp." He replied dully as he scanned around him.

"Wanna have fun with the humans?"

Groaning, Thundercracker fixed him a brief annoyed glance, and continued looking out.

"I take that as a no, then."

"Well I didn't cry out yes like a small sparkling did I?" TC groaned.

Looking back at the humans, and smiling at their miserable faces, Skywarp decided to share something with him. "I took my holoform for a spin last night. Oh you should of been there. Human females are so horny." TC groaning more never stopped him from talking. "I found myself this red head, almost similar to Remote's. Her body had much larger breasts, but I let my imagination wander."

His sweet Remote might kill him when she finds out about this. He might kill Skywarp right now if he didn't shut the frag up. "Will you focus, Warp!" TC commanded. "What would Megatron say if he heard you talking and not paying attention to what you are supposed to do?"

"Big deal, it isn't as if he hasn't thought about those girls himself."

The whole world went still except for Skywarp flapping his yap still. Megatron also has thought of that? Most disgusted then previous, he was horrified. Thundercracker looked at him with his mouth open.

"But Barricade himself said that he has already laid claim on one. He hasn't said who, but he says he knows her secret, and will use it against her."

Thundercracker almost completely lost in what Warp was saying, he suddenly refocused the second a laser was aimed at them, instantly making everyone come alive. Megatron immediately issued orders to attack making all the Seekers take to the air. Seeing all the Autobots approach, he instantly saw Remote's Hummer. This won't be good.

"Fire!" Megatron bellowed.

Missiles fired, they aimed at all the Autobots, and their human comrades. Megatron also noticed the familiar yellow Hummer, and smiled. "I will flush you out human." Whoever fought in that vehicle was as good, but not as excellent as Kathy and Alesha, but they held their own. He surmised that the same human driving that vehicle piloted a plane. This person was excellent at maneuvering such a large cumbersome vehicle. He wants to know his enemies throughly. Firing his large gun, he aimed it around the Hummer, and the other vehicles. As the Hummer approached him he decided to see if he can get it alone. Looking at the captured humans, he grabbed one through the electron fencing and pulled a tubby one out, making the human cry out in pain. Smiling evilly he started to proceed with his plan.

Concentrating heavily on what was ahead of her and above, she noticed Megatron pulled someone out the cage, and moved away. Remote also saw Thundercracker far above, and was miffed when he shot at her, he didn't hit her, but she was already annoyed so she fired back at him narrowly missing him, then went ahead to the hostages. Getting close to the cage, she fired a straight narrow laser shot at the bottom corner of the cage, making it flicker and phase out. Startled, all the humans started to run for their lives. Guarding them until they were safe enough, she continued sending a strong barrage of missiles above her. Everyone else was pre-occupied on the field fighting, Remote looked over to see that she couldn't see any of the innocent people any more, and aimed towards Megatron and his human hostage.

Above, Thundercracker, and the others heard Megatrons orders to keep attacking with all they got. Noticing that Remote's hummer was heading towards, Megatrons coordinates, he felt something in the pit of his spark. He wanted to stop her, but the barrage of missiles and laser fire was halting him. Scanning for her again, he lost sight of her, and in his distraction, he got shot out of the air, where he blacked out shortly landing harshly on the ground.

Remote found Megatron above and over the ridge, far away from where the fighting was taking place. She commed Kathy and Alesha where she was, but nothing came back. It seemed her radio communications was down. Megatron held a portly man by the scruff of his heck, and smiled at her.

"Well well it seems that we are alone." Megatron started out. "I want to know will you exchange your life for the life of this male?" Tossing the man up in the air, he came crashing down to the ground. Whimpering the man tried to get away, but was instantly grabbed again, and tossed again. "You know I'm not one for immense patience, and I will have kill this man." Aiming his canon at the man, where the hole was much larger then the hostage itself, he saw the door open, and a fully exposed leg was shown stepping down followed by another. When the young woman came into full view, Megatron's smile widened. "Walk forward to me."

Hoping that at least one of her sisters or Autobots heard her communicating again, she stepped forward hoping her and the hostage would be rescued in time. Megatron started lowering the man down. Closing her eyes, she started to feel dread, but it was too late to turn back. Reaching his pede, he instantly grabbed her and brought her up to his face, and let the scared male go. Remote watched as the man weakly ran off. Chiveraly is dead in men, she thought, and looked at his optics. "Now what?"

Remote Carlisle. He was pleasantly surprised at this development. He thought her and Tina stayed at their hospitals tending to the ill, but seeing her fearless nature in front of him, he smiled. "You are mines to keep."

Attempting to step back and finding it wasn't possible without falling on top of his metal legs, she objected to that. "There is no way I'm coming with you, let alone let you claim me as yours."

"Do you have any better offers?" He asked standing up.

"Yes I love my freedom, and I am already someone else's." Remote said as she curled up her fists, then squeaked when he closed her in his fist. "Let go of me!"

"Ha ha, no my dear I won't" Lifting up in the air, Megatron started to head off in the other direction away from the fighting until a laser canon fire hit him in the back forcing him down to the ground, releasing Remote.

Shaken, Remote stood up quickly feeling this would be her only chance and ran to her vehicle, jumped in, started it and tore away backwards, eyeing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker aiming their weapons at him. So thankful to them, she was happy to be on her way to the others, where she spotted a very injured, and obviously passed out Thundercracker. Upset at seeing him like that, she had to pretend not to care, as she joined the others.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were angry, as they always were, at Megatron, but Sideswipe caught wind of what Megatron said to Remote, and was grateful to stop him. "Alright ugly, it is time to surrender so why don't you call off your minions." Sunstreaker ordered.

A low chuckling came from Megatron, as he quickly reared himself and shot at him narrowly missing Sunstreaker, and quickly flew off. "Decepticons retreat!"

Looking at one another, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started firing in the air. While on the battlefield, Skywarp and Starscream went down beside Thundercracker to pick up his body where Skywarp wrapped him in a bear hug and teleported back to the Nemesis. After all the Decepticons cleared out, the Autobots and the Carlisle team came together and decided to quickly scan the area for remaining humans.

"Alright, we must get the injured back to base, Aerielbots you scan the area of any humans that ran off, and are still running. We need to gather them and bring them back home." Prime ordered. The Aerialbots nodded and took off in the direction the humans ran off. Transforming, Prime had the injured load up in his trailer. "Will you ladies be coming back to the Ark with us?"

"Seeing as we don't have any injured of our own, I'm sure some will head home, and we will join you." Alesha replied.

"Excellent. Autobots transform and roll out."

Remote pursed her lips and joined behind Ironhide as they leisurilly rolled back to their base. Thundercracker was leaking energon, and was completely out of it. At the moment she wasn't worried about Megatron, and what he said to her. Following the caravan back it felt longer going back then when they reached here.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Megatron visited the med bay to see who was injured. Ramjet, had a piece of his tail and wing missing with some dings and scratches, but nothing serious. Dirge developed a little leak from a straight missile shot in the leg, otherwise not worse for wear. Skywarp was in there, but wasn't injured just looking after Thundercracker who was the only mech in temporary stasis. The Stunticons on the whole just were leaking energon as well, but was still boasting until Megatron walked in. Walking over to Hook he demanded a report.

"Well as you can see all around you most of the damage is pretty minor, except for Thundercracker." Hook replied as he walked over to the table. "Right now he is in temporary stasis with some severe internal injuries. The least minor is his right wing that will need to be replaced. He is a strong mech to survive."

Walking over to one his bravest capable soldiers, Megatron peered down at him and reflected quietly to himself as he touched his shoulder plating. Various tubes were inserted into his body reading his spark, feeding him needed energon, and just making sure he would come out of this fully functional and himself. Megatron looked over at Skywarp with contempt at his weakness. "Are you injured?" He leveled the question to him with unmistakable loathing.

"No Lord Megatron." Skywarp stammered standing up.

"Then leave here, and see Starscream for any instructions that are needed." He ordered. Watching Skywarp give Thundercracker another look, he quickly then left. Re-focusing back to Thundercracker he reflected the first time he met him. Someone with obviously no purpose, but hid it carefully. He saw great potential in him. He barely questioned orders. He was very capable, as well as intelligent. He also sensed something else there, that he couldn't quite get to because he hid his emotions better then Soundwave, Shockwave, and himself combined. He didn't seem to savor leadership like Starscream. He just was a loyal soldier. He actually held respect for him like he respected Soundwave and Shockwave. He wished he had more like him, but he was his own mech. Giving a nod to Hook, he made his exit back to his own quarters. He had to make plans.

* * *

_My fighting skill dialogue is severely lacking so I fudge stuff up. I apologize there_


	6. Discussion

Back at the Ark, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, pulled Kathy and Alesha away from the others to speak to them privately regarding what Megatron said to Remote. Sunstreaker didn't hear so much of what was said, but he only caught the body movements of Megatron as he held Remote, to know what he was thinking of. Sideswipe was controlling his emotions as he spoke frankly to the sisters. Kathy bowed her head and looked to Alesha, before letting out a huge sigh.

"We need to speak to her in private. Can we use your quarters while we do so?" Alesha inquired, as she looked over at, Remote as she spoke to Hound.

Sunstreaker understood having to be discreet at least when it came to family and personal matters, so he nodded his head, wished them luck, and walked over to the break room to get some energon.

Kathy again glanced at Alesha quickly, and looked up at Sideswipe. "This might be tough. Thank you, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe smiled at his beloved and knelt down to be closer to her so he can softly place one digit under her chin to lift it up gently. "Your my love, there is no need to thank me when you already spoke it with your eyes."

Kathy chuckled. "So corny, Sides." Kissing his digit he had under her chin, she smiled. "I love you though for that." Grinning, Sideswipe stood back up and went to join his brother. Nodding to Alesha, they both walked over to Remote and had her follow them to their quarters.

Remote knew what they wanted to talk about, so she walked into, Sideswipes and Sunstreakers quarters for the first time, and faced her sisters, rather uncomfortably. "Megatron wanted to claim me for some purpose." She blurted out. "Why? I have no clue why. He sounded perverted in a way, but I always think he sounds perverted when he speaks to Prime or Starscream."

"It isn't a surprise he wanted to know who drove your Hummer, but to claim you personally... It sends up red flags." Alesha ventured. "I don't know if you should join us on the battlefield any longer because you were almost taken away by him."

"How do you know he wouldn't do the same to you? It is bad enough I know Skywarp and Ramjet, wanted to take a fucking chance with me to interface!" Remote raged out. She was sick of being treated like she was this weakling because of her ailment. She knew that was a danger, but she was going to live her life the way she lived it. Why give up because of this sickness? There was no reason for it.

"For one thing, we don't know except wanting to harm us. For the second thing... What was that second thing?!" Alesha was always the calm one. She had to be the more mature one. But how can you be calm and mature when you hear that robots want to have sex with their own sister?! She was already informed how those two particular mechs were with the opposite sex.

Oh shit. Remote's frustration led to a stupid slip of the tongue. Embarrassed, she looked over to Kathy hoping for a little help. She literally felt like she was standing on the ledge. "Umm..."

"She was informed by Thundercracker what Skywarp and Ramjet was planning and desiring. They don't want you, I, Tina, and Susan. They want her since I'm bonded with Sideswipe, you are with Ratchet, Susan can fight, and Tina always has Sunstreaker hanging around her. She is the only one not with anyone." Kathy surmised for her.

Quirking her left eyebrow up, Alesha stepped back to focus on both of her sisters. Crossing her arms, her voice lowered to a tone that was not only serious, but to disobey answering her would irritate her beyond no reasonable doubt. "You are to inform me about this conversation with Thundercracker and when did it seem buddy, buddy to even communicate with a Decepticon."

Remote and Kathy knew that voice, but it was always directed at clients or politicians, never to them. Remote knew to answer her honestly. "I immobilized him a while back ago while in the desert taking water samples because of my patient. At first I didn't know it was him, I thought it was one of the other Seekers. Well I did that, at first he was a little perturbed I did that, but we chatted while I took samples, and also took snakes out of him. He was very calm and actually a gentleman even while in that state."

Alesha just stared prompting Remote to answer the unspoken question.

"I seen him again, and we chatted then that subject came up. He left his base because he was disgusted with what he heard, and he told me what was said. You can imagine my dilema there, and I can tell he spoke the truth. Well I was upset, went for a swim, and he came after me because he couldn't see me no more since I was under water a long time. He dragged me up, I yelled at him, but he didn't say much back. I swam to shore still upset and conflicted with how to bring up this subject. Out of no where he grabbed me and brought me in for a hug. It wasn't perverted or anything. It was like when one of the guy friends hug us."

Kathy never saw how perfectly still, Alesha stood as she stared at Remote. "Thundercracker is the only mech this base knows isn't a manipulater. He follows rules and that is it. Anything else you would like to share?" Alesha asked.

"I saw him again the other day, and things got... Heated, between us." Remote answered. "He and I are... Ummmmm... In a relationship together now."

Kathy couldn't believe how much further her own sisters eyebrow could quirk up, but it did. Kathy almost made the conscious decision to stand where she was, and not back up. Alesha, looked at Kathy dead on, knowing what she was thinking about, and shook her head at her.

"This. Is. Not. Wise. Remote. To. Be. In. A. Relationship. With. A. Decepticon." Alesha made sure to enunciate each word precisely to make a statement, based on fact. "This. Includes. With. Thundercracker. Regardless. On. How. Sensible. He. Can. Be."

"I know it may not be wise..."

"May not be?"

Remote continued. "It may not be wise, but I feel in my brain and heart, he will not harm me mentally or physically."

Alesha's quiet anger that she was keeping inside of her was hard to contain right now. She wanted to shake her sister, but instead closed her eyes, and turned away from them. She walked a few steps towards the twin berths in the quarters. Stared out in front of her, then tried to focus on the room itself in front of her.

"I believe that Remote will not be duped in this. I know that she will instantly say something if she feels something is out of place with Thundercracker." Kathy spoke up. Putting a gentle hand on Remote, she then walked over to her twin to stand in front of her. "I'm not entirely comfortable that her first relationship is with a Decepticon, but I trust her. Yes, it took her a while to talk to me about this, that is because it is sensitive, and she was afraid of being thought of as a traitor by the Autobots if this got out."

"I am too. That is why I am not happy about this." Alesha turned back to Remote and quickly walked in front of her and took both her hands in hers. "I want you to understand, that we all trust you. We know you can defend yourself. Please understand that we are often very over protective of you. We can't help it. I'm not comfortable with this situation at all."

Remote looked into her sis's glistening and serious eyes, and smiled serenely. "I promise you if something comes up that I'm not comfortable with, I will tell you. You can't pull me out of fighting entirely. I'm stronger then anyone gives me credit for."

"I know you are strong." Wrapping her up in her arms, she kissed the side of her head. "I'm keeping you to that promise. As far as anyone knows the matter with Megatron is out in the open, but the matter with Thundercracker and yourself is with your sisters."

Remote looked over at Kathy, and was so grateful to have a family like this in her life. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Dreaming

Hi! Anything in italics in this chapter is TC dreaming in stasis.

* * *

While in the dark of night, many feet under the sea, rested the Nemesis. Thrust managed the monitors. With everyone in their respective quarters in recharge. The med bay was in complete darkness with only the lights dimly lit over its lone patient, Thundercracker. All the other mechs were already repaired, and sent off back to duty or ordered to recharge. Thundercracker injuries were a lot more severe. The strong mech was lucky to be built as strong as he was, because the shots that fired almost extinguished his Spark. He was in stasis due to his injuries. Leg components were exposed. As well as his head, wings, and arms. Hook already knew he would be back up to his regular duties, but when was the question.

_ She was older. That beautiful dark red hair longer. A breeze played against her hair as a few strays brushed against her face in a seemingly flirtatious way. She smiled at him, as she stood on a very high cliff. Thundercracker landed far away from her, and took her in from the distance. He wanted to drink her in and memorize every detail of her before he approached her. Remote beckoned to him, and that was when he noticed she had no shirt on. Flesh exposed, except her breasts, which her hair covered in a frustratingly mad way. Just when he thought he would see a glimpse of them a strong wind came up, but her hair remained there. Walking towards her he found his height shrinking down to human size and stopping when he was 6' 7". Not caring about his height, he wanted her in his true arms, and not his holoform's arms. A couple feet away, she fell back, and was falling down the steep cliff. Optics wide, Thundercracker instantly flew to catch her. As he was flying to catch her, she was looking at him serenely as she was falling down. Her hair flying everywhere, and still the only hair that remained was over her breasts. Alarm hit, Thundercracker hard, and wrapped his arms around her petite body and brought her against his chest. Remote and his optics were face to face. Remote smiled at him, and kissed him._

_"I knew you would catch me." Remote softly said. _

_"Why did you jump?" _

_"To see if you would protect me from harm."_

_ "I will always protect you from harm." _

_Thundercracker flew them back to the cliff and set them down on the ground. Arms still circling her, while her arms was encircling his neck. He kissed her. "Please never do that again." _

_"I promise I won't." Unwrapping her arms from him she separated in order to step around him and walk down the hill. Looking back to him, her smile said it all. So he followed her. _

_He was entranced with the way she walked, and how her hair just danced in the breeze. He felt so hypnotized by this captivating woman. She was a slender woman, with sweet little curves on her body, but that body had strength. It was marked by small definitions here and there. She was trained to defend herself. So her strong lithe body was very poetic for him. _

_Looking back up at him over her shoulder, she winked, and focused herself forward to a little forest. She obviously wanted her privacy with him. As they entered this forest, he wished they would just stop and kiss again. Perhaps interface. Waiting for what seemed like eternity was maddening to him. He looked at her hips as they swayed seductively back and forth. He wanted to possess her. Devour her. _

_Looking and seeing lots of green lush grass, and a little stream nearby, he couldn't take it no more, and stopped her by wrapping his arm around her and bringing him to his chest once more. Seeing such a delighted look in her face. He kissed those lovely lips. His glossa playing against her mouth, then inside her mouth. It would seem strange for other Cybertronians he was sure, but he loved it when her tongue met him, and they danced together. His hands ran softly down her side and reached her small curved buttocks, and cupped them with his hands. Remote moaned, and stepped back, smiled, then knocked him down on his back. He was about to question why she did that, but that smile of hers, her now exposed bottom half, and the teasing of her hair managing to cover the front half of her. He was going to explode then and there. _

_"Do you want me, Thundercracker?" _

_"Yes." His response sounded strangled, but it was due to the heated systems that was going on with him._

_Walking to him, she straddled him, and laid her body on top of his. She moved her hair away from her private areas so fast he didn't have a chance to see. She was being such a tease that he wanted to yell out, but she started to kiss his body. As she kissed his body, she moved her delicate fingers into his seams and teasingly played with his sensitive wiring. Thundercracker started reacting as his dentas bit his lower lip, and he tilted his head back as he continued to feel her touch him. She reached the most sensitive part of his wings. Which were also his most erotic area. She knew what she was doing with him. He kept repeating her name over and over. She never voiced her response, she just simply smiled at him, and teased him some more. _

_"Oh my dear. I want you now." Thundercracker bit out in between moans. _

_Once again she smiled, and continued her foreplay as she reached for where his cod piece was and started to kiss there. Thundercracker not only wanted to expose his spark chamber to her, he wanted to expose his spike to her. He never in his life met a femme like her. Feeling her stop her tantalizing assault of his body, he felt her shift and her light weight body straddling his cod piece. Looking at her, he noticed her hair was once again covering her breasts and her womanhood. She smiled at him as she ran her finger over his stomach area. It was a mischievous look she had. She winked at moved her hair away revealing perky round petite breasts. Thundercracker studied her in awe. She was already perfect in his eyes before, but was astoundingly goddess like. Taking his right hand he ran it gently from the side of her hip, and ghosted it softly over her body taking in the curves. Stopping at her breasts he had to feel both of them. Her eyes closed and he heard a little moan from her. Moving her finger away from her breasts he moved it to her face where she permitted a small kiss on the side of his finger. Smiling at him, she winked and quickly got up and ran off. _

_Confused, Thundercracker quickly got up and ran in the direction she did. She must of ran really fast because he couldn't find her whatsoever. Stopping to see if he can locate her by listening, he heard a slight vocal, and went into that direction. As he followed the sound he was getting frustrated, and then he got angry. Right in front of him, there was Barricade having his way with her, and Remote moaning in what sounded like delight. Outraged, Thundercracker quickly went over, grabbed Barricade by the neck, and tossed him as far away as he could, smashing trees in the process. Barricade vanished from sight. Quirking up his eyebrow ridge, he turned to see Remote missing with a large ped walking away in the opposite direction. Following the peds he came across another clearing with Remote against a tree, and Megatron having his way with her, with his spark chamber exposed. Explosive anger came across Thundercracker, and he rammed his body against Megatron, from the side, knocking him away. Catching Remote in his hand, he turned to notice Megatron disappeared. Eyeing Remote he noticed tears formed in her eyes, and quickly started to fall down her cheeks. _

_Thundercracker was about to bring her against his chest to comfort her, but she looked up at him, and said. "He wants to bond with me." Then she evaporated into thin air. Confused on who wanted to bond with her, he felt helpless because he knew this was a dream, and his Remote was out there without him to be at her side for now._

The monitor for his spark elevated quickly, and in the exposed part of his hand, you can see it twitch angrily. No one was there to witness that, but if they did possibly they would feel an angry mech that was still in stasis. The question is: How long will he be in stasis?

Meanwhile, in the dark of her bedroom, sitting at the threshold of her open balcony door, Remote stared up at the moon. She wondered what will happen next, and if Thundercracker was okay.


	8. Premonition?

As the dreams ran rampant inside Thundercracker's processor, Hook continued to make repairs on him. He noticed some unusual readings that happened during the time he was away recharging. These same signals were happening more and more during the course of Earth's year and a half. Hook knew Thundercracker would come back to the land of the living, but a new problem kept occurring while the night was happening. Perhaps it was time for him to get another Constructicon in here to make sure to tackle the problem as it was occurring, or he should just recharge in here. Megatron kept asking for status updates, and urged for him to be repaired. Megatron still surprised him by coming into Med bay to look upon Thundercracker as if he was his own creation. Refusing to think he was incompetent, he delved back into repairing him.

_Still human size, Thundercracker found himself beyond, Remote's family home. It was impossible to even breach this place from the air due to the heavy security their family had. It was the same at their base. The possibilities that this family were mere humans always remained questionable from not only them, but even the humans themselves have questioned this. Their knowledge of so much reached beyond anything imaginable. Sure there weren't any flying cars or transporters. But he was certain this has already been established in their secret world. _

_He had no idea how he got here, but he felt accepted enough to get beyond their barriers. The house was large with a wrap around porch on both floors. The grass was green and very lush. There was a forest area nearby them. He knew they had their own private beach. Walking towards the house, he saw a couple of Mountain Lions wander past him, paying him no mind. They seemed to ignore the house itself. Possibly the wildlife knew they wouldn't harm them. Whatever the fact may be, Thundercracker actually felt a certain type of peace here until he heard a familiar Lamborghini pull up. Standing still, he watched the black lambo rev up his engine, and transform to Bob. Kathy's creation with the questionable designation that, he heard, he called himself. Bob looked over at him, smiled, and wandered off to the other side of the house, disappearing down an incline._

_Continuing his walk he came closer to the house and heard some crying. Curious on who was crying he followed the sound around the side of the house that Bob came from and saw Remote curled up in a chair, and in vain trying to wipe the tears away from her face. Thundercracker quickly came to her side._

_"Remote, what is wrong?"_

_ She was so lovely in spite of the crying. "I miss you so much."_

_ "I'm right here. I haven't abandoned you." _

_"In spirit you are." Remote looked him straight on in his optics. "You are still hurt... Or worse."_

_ "No I'm not. I'm merely hurt." Cupping his hands on both sides of her face gently, he kissed her softly on the mouth. "Hook is trying his best to get me back." _

_"It'll be too late by time you get back." Choking back a few sobs, she wrapped her arms around him. "He'll already claim me as his."_

_"Who?" He demanded quietly. "Who will claim you?" _

_Separating from him, she looked him intensely in his optics. "I only want you to bond with me. He may claim me, but it is you who I'll always be with." _

_The maddening dream was killing his resolve he had for so many years. "Tell me who is claiming you." _

_Remote stood up, and looked beyond him. "I'll see you soon, Thundercracker." Such a haunting voice she had as if she was hypnotized by someone. "It is time for you to wake up." With that she disappeared._

_Standing up, he yelled her name, with no results. He flew around their property scanning for her, but nothing. Going back he decided to be bold and head into their home. He once again called for her. Nothing. He heard a ticking of a clock and nothing much else. He decided to go upstairs to find her. Room after room he searched until he walked into a room occupied by Kathy staring out the window. She was leaning against the edge of the window, just looking at whatever. In a haunting manner, she turned to look at him. No smile was there. Just a dead look in her eyes. "Where is my sister, Thundercracker?" Thundercracker couldn't answer back, because he had no idea, and also she vanished without him being able to say not one word. _

_Frustration and anger filled him. This dream state was killing him. Remote was being tortured somehow, and he couldn't protect her. He ran to another room, and another, until he found his Remote's bedroom, he supposed. Her scent filled the room, and he saw her medical degree in there. He looked around the room studying it. Imagining her laying in her bed sleeping. He wondered how long it will be until he lays next to her again. Getting lost in his thoughts, he heard a scream, and a vision of her squirming on the floor with an unseen mech violating her. He only could see a partial mech. Not enough to tell who it was. Yelling for whoever it was to stop and trying in vain to pull the mech off his Remote, he noticed suddenly the vision shifted into the now._

Thundercracker's optics burned bright, as he focused on Hook suddenly. He heard the beeping of the monitor, and felt Hook's hands still in him. Was this a dream, or reality?

"I'm alive?" Thundercracker asked weakly.

"Yes you are." Hook replied faintly. He was concentrating around his spark, he did the final clamp that was needed and shut his chamber up. "You've been in stasis for quite some time."

"For how long?"

"Year and a half Earth years." Hook said, as he concentrated on his legs. "You might be weak for some time. You need to be recharged for now until I see fit you are right for duty. I already sent a communication to Megatron that you are alive."

Remote was 18 now. He hoped those dreams were just dreams. He hoped she was safe.

"So many things have happened since you were in stasis." Hook began. "The most interesting is that Megatron has a pet. One of the Carlisle's. Remote, I think it is."

Feeling the room spin all of a sudden at the news, Thundercracker knew now it wasn't just a dream, but a premonition. He had to save her from this torture.

In a make shift room, sat a lone human, Remote. She knew that Thundercracker was still in stasis according to what she eavesdropped on. Leaning her body back to meet the wall, she started to cry. Megatron promised vile things to her if she didn't cooperate with him. Often he loved wandering his digit softly over the back of her body. Anytime she acted in disgust, he continued to vow his promise, although so far it hasn't occured. Barricade, was another entity all in itself.


	9. Despair

All clues lead to the, Breckhaven's nabbing, Remote. They always left tall tale clues it was them. That was a highly egotistical family. All the family was frantic in finding Remote. A few months of her kidnapping. They thought of the Decepticons briefly but the evidence of one of the family members cold cocking Remote, and then flinging her unconscious body over their shoulder and running to a near by vehicle to get away. Everyone feared her fate. Her health condition was special with what she had to drink in order to stay alive. That was her food, the only thing that helped her nourishment. Alesha was briefly held by them, but she luckily got away. Kathy wasn't so lucky. While she is alive, what they took from her was more horrific then being murdered. Kathy had that fear after being gone for so long. Looking over to their father, he stood on their porch looking out, hoping for a clue from the universe on where she was being held. Their father, Jack, stood at 6' 7", and cut an impressive and sturdy figure. Their father never remarried after the death of their mother. He never met another woman that could ever measure up. Sighing heavily, he turned to look at his four daughters staring at him.

"We'll find her. I feel she is still alive." Jack assured them.

Jack walked back into the house and gathered his daughters up in a hug and kissed the top of their heads. No one will ever take another family member away from him again.

* * *

Remote, meanwhile, was examining the room she was in. She was starting to lose count on how many times she has done this. It was a rather large room, and she kept thinking she was missing something, besides a very tall ladder to reach the ceiling. Sighing. She stood in the middle of the room, and looked around. The metal was thicker and heavier then a human can manage, but there was no way she was giving up. She had to keep her wits about her in these crazy circumstances. She didn't know how many days it has been since she last saw anyone. Her stomach started to growl from the beginning pangs of hunger. Sometimes it was possible for her to go without her needed food for several days. Feeling more stomach growling, she heard the unmistakable sounds of heavy foot steps. She didn't know if they were going to go past or come here, but whatever the decision might be, she stood there facing the door.

The foot steps stopped right in front of the door. She heard the unmistakable sound of the code being entered, and the door slid open to reveal, Barricade. This was one mech she wished wouldn't be here. Stepping back from him, he came forward and quickly grabbed her in one of his taloned hands. Barricade brought her close to his face, where she got a very clear view of his sharp dentas.

"Megatron requests your presence." Barricade had a deep voice, but it was always marked with menacing qualities. He smiled as she struggled in his hand. "Pretty human, you know you can't get away."

"You are holding me very tight." Remote bit out as she gasped for some air.

Smiling he showed his teeth, and opened up his hand. She fell against his hand on all fours and breathed heavily. "It's worth it to see you like this." Scanning her raising chest rise and fall, he added with open lust. "I get to see a little show for my benefit."

"You're disgusting." Remote spat out, and stood up as she regained her regular breathing pattern.

Turning out to the hall, he headed in the direction of Megatron's chambers. "That's your right to think that, but you know you like it."

"You are also delusional." With that statement, Barricade merely laughed for his response.

* * *

Megatron was speaking to Hook via video link. "When do you believe he will be fully at strength to perform his duties again, Hook?"

"Seeing the length of inaction he has been under, and an obvious weakness still from lack of activity. I believe, 14 solar cycles, maybe less depending on his own bodies recovery time." Hook replied.

In the background, Megatron spotted Thundercracker raising his arms up then down to try to lift himself up. Weakness evident from the monitor, he saw this strong warrior of his, shaking visibly and laying back down on the berth. "Keep me updated." Hook nodded his response, and he cut off the communication, and waited for Remote to be delivered to him.

Starscream kept uncharacteristically quiet at his side all this time until the end of the short report. "Thundercracker is a strong mech, he always will bounce back."

"Yes, I know. Also he is very loyal. More loyal then some of my warriors."

Starscream caught the jab, and mumbled something about incompetent leader. Megatron smiled. He heard what he said, he always said the same things about him. He didn't bother to say anything back, he just watched the door slide open, and Barricade entered with Remote in his hand. Approaching, Barricade lowered Remote to the ground.

"You are dismissed." Megatron smiled down at his hostage, and addressed her. "Come forward, Remote." He enjoyed how her designation wasn't a normal human name. He enjoyed watching her walk slowly up to him. "I'm sure you are very hungry." Remote nodded her response. "Then you know where to go to prepare your meal." Sensing some hesitancy, she briefly glanced up at Starscream, then proceeded to walk past both of them into a private area.

"What are your plans with her?" Starscream inquired. This was one of the most powerful families family member, and Megatron never expressed verbally to him or possibly Soundwave, what his plans are with this human.

"That is none of your concern, Starscream." He answered vacantly, as he turned to sit on his chair.

"But Megatron..."

"ENOUGH! You are dismissed." Megatron roared.

"But..."

More menacely, Megatron lowered his gaze upon him, threat clearly written on his face. "Leave!"

Bowing, Starscream made a hasty exit.

After preparing and drinking her food. Remote cleaned up her glass, and brushed her teeth. Megatron wanted to make sure she was feed her food, and not force feeding regular food on her. He allowed her to clean up. In the make shift kitchen with a bathroom attached, she wandered to the sonic shower and cleaned herself off, then just stood there after dressing. She prayed that she can leave this hell hole and go back home.

"Remote, please come out here." Remote sighed at that request, and quietly shuffled out to be in front of him.

"Come closer." He requested. The little human approached him closer. He noted the sadness in her eyes, and a determination that was written in her jutted out chin. Was she grinding her teeth? Getting down on one knee, he placed his digit on her and roamed her tiny body. Remote's eyes turned to displeasure, and quickly moved out of the way when he went to her chest. "You have any idea what I can do to you?"

"I don't care" Remote replied. Anger clearly in her voice. "Kill me! I don't care anymore."

"Oh no no no, I will not. I have plans for you. You won't refuse me for too long."

"Wanna bet?" Crossing her arms she raised her one eyebrow up in challenge.

Laughing evilly, Megatron studied this lively specimen, and settled back into his chair. Such feist in this young woman. "You'll see. I will always get my way." He promised with a sneer.

Hours later, Remote was once again escorted back to her prison. This time walking ahead of Barricade. She felt sick to her stomach, but not because of illness, just because of all the promises, Megatron made to her if she doesn't cooperate. Angered, she walked at a brisk pace to her horrible living area. She kept wondering if Thundercracker was out of stasis. She had a feeling he would do anything to get her out. Even though she would be worried about the outcome of him, she still hoped for a positive end result for the both of them.

Back at her prison, Barricade quickly entered the code in, and she entered after the door opened. Covering her eyes as she entered due to the stress she was under, she turned around to find Barricade inside her prison, and a holoform emerge in front of her.

Remote panicked when the door closed behind him. "What do you think your doing?!" Remote demanded, backing up a few paces.

Barricade's holoform was rugged and deadly looking. His eyes so dark, that they were almost unreadable. His smile was crooked as he approached her and quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "You know what I want?"

Hitting him in vain, he wasn't feeling her punches and kicks. "You are disgusting. I don't want you now or ever!"

Ignoring that, he proceeded in answering the question himself. "Humans are disgusting. What you do in private or sometimes in public is revolting, but you my dear. This brilliant and feisty doctor. You are clean. You are a fighter in many ways. I've always known you were the driver of that Hummer and that pilot. It is my job to know these things." Quickly pinning her against the wall, he pinned both her hands high above her head. "I want you. You will be mines."

Struggling harder, she connected with his groin, which got some results making him release his grip. Moving away, she swore at him. "I belong to someone else. I will never ever want you. You are a fucking disgusting monster."

Holoform disappearing, Barricades eyes lit up, and looked down at her. "Give it time, and you will be mines in the end." Punching in the code, he stepped out into the hallway and stared at her until the door closed.

Breathing hard, Remote collapsed onto the floor, and started to cry. She begged once again to be let out of this hell hole.


	10. Electric chair?

Weak and feeling always in need of a recharge, Thundercracker was a bit surprised to be brought in to see Megatron. With Hook beside him, Thundercracker tried to remain strong in front of his leader, but ended up looking like he would flop on the floor at any minute. Megatron seemed to scan him for what felt like vorns, until he stood up and came forward.

"Greetings Hook. Welcome back, Thundercracker. How are you fairing?" Megatron asked.

"I feel like I'm going to fall on the ground and be under stasis." Thundercracker replied.

"Yes, I can see that. Don't worry you won't be here long." Looking to Hook, he inquired. "What is your report?"

"He is repaired, he just needs a lot of recharging time. He can be in his quarters now with very limited disturbance from others." Hook looked at Thundercracker. "You do after all want him back as soon as possible."

"Yes, I do." Putting his hand on Thundercracker's shoulder, Megatron smiled at him. "Go and rest in your quarters, I will send word to what is expected of them."

Bowing his head slightly, Thundercracker tried to stand more erect, but failed again. "Thank you, Lord Megatron."

Turning around, he walked out of Megatron's quarters, and slowly walked to his quarters with Hook by his side. The halls looked slanted right now, but Thundercracker knew he wasn't all there. As he walked down, with Hook sometimes steadying him at times, he heard pediforms walking towards them._'Great now I have to maneuver around another_ _mech_.' Last time when he did that with Soundwave, he fell to the ground. Keeping his focus, he saw immediately it was Barricade, then noticed Remote in front of him looking very unhappy.

"Well I see your sorry aft is finally up." Barricade sneered. Remote looked up at Thundercracker, and the flitter he saw in her eyes were happiness at seeing him, but she quickly downcast her eyes to disguise her expression.

Weakly, Thundercracker said. "Well I thought I needed a vacation, I guess."

"Well you don't look that rested." Barricade observed, and looked at his little delightful package in front of him. "I better deliver her to Megatron."

Both Thundercracker and Hook stood aside as they past them. Thundercracker chanced a glance at Remote, and then continued down to his quarters. When he got better, he would get her out of here.

"No one knows, Megatron's plans with her are." Hook whispered. "There was an elaborate ruse to kidnap her and bring her here, but who originally kidnapped her were their own enemies. The Carlisle's and the Autobots have been chasing them down because that plan worked that well." Hook sounded slightly in awe of it. "That is why they haven't come here to get her."

Thundercracker just remained silent as they continued down the hallway. It was never suspicious to anyone that he barely spoke in the first place, so anyone would volunteer any information to him as if they were simply talking to themselves. Barricade seemed to be openly desiring her, and knowing Barricade's reputation with femmes there was no way, Remote was safe with him.

Hook kept prattling on as if Thundercracker suddenly disappeared from his sight. "This is where they are keeping her, so she is actually nearby you."

Glancing to his side, he made note of it, and they stopped in front of his quarters where he entered his code to go in. Stepping inside it suddenly felt cold in there.

"Remember plenty of recharge, and if anything is out of the ordinary, you know what to do." Hook instructed, and instantly turned away from him.

Thundercracker turned to the open empty doorway, and glanced down the hall and to the place they kept her. Stepping back inside, Thundercracker closed his door and walked over to his berth and sat down, and waited for her return. After several hours of waiting he passed out from low energy, and woke up. Figuring what time it was and knowing everyone else would be in recharge, he sat up and when to his datapad. Under a secure setting, he accessed the code to her chamber, which he seen was changed a lot. Possibly because of Remote's intelligence. Standing up, he was still rather shaky, and opened his door and glanced out to see if he was alone. Once he saw he was, he moved over to the chamber, and entered the code. Stepping inside quietly, he saw her laying on a mattress in the corner, laying in the fetal position. Quietly approaching her side, he softly touched her shoulder, instantly bringing her awake, with her launching herself in an attack position. These girls were trained. He noted. When she saw who it was, she got weak, and started to cry. Sitting back, he gently put her in his hands and brought her close to him.

"Shhhhh it's alright, I'm here now." Thundercracker said soothingly. With his index finger, he touched her hair softly and traveled part ways down her back.

Smiling, and loving his touch on her, she nestled against him. "I've been so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

Smiling at her sweetness, he replied. "I've been ordered to recharge for at least 14 solar cycles. It is hard to stand up."

"Yes, you did look shaky when I saw you."

"What about you?" He had a clear idea, but he still needed her to say it. She remained quiet for sometime before answering him.

"He promises such vile things to me. Always touching me. Always keeping me there for hours just staring at me. What his plans are any further, I have no clue." Looking up at his handsome face with tears in her eyes, she wondered. "Why haven't they figured out that the Montegue's aren't the ones who kidnapped me?"

"According to Hook it was elaborate. I think they struck a deal with that family to keep this secret." With a feeling that he was about to pass out, he had to ask another question. "Barricade, is he..."

"He is disgusting. He has already tried to force himself on me tonight." Hearing him get heated, she heard him cycling his vents. "Thundercracker, your health!"

Anger and weakness were prevailing his body to the point that Remote made a hasty escape away from him, because his body got heated. He wanted to murder Barricade.

"Thundercracker please calm down. You have to get better. I know the news is disturbing, but please I don't want you to leave me" Seeing him stand up, he suddenly went down on all fours. Rushing over to him, she touched his hand. "Please think of your health. I want you better."

Looking over at her sweet face, he smiled weakly, and forced his body to cool down. "I need rest. I need to get better to get you out of here."

"I have faith in you, TC, just please get better." Hugging his arm as best as she could, she felt his arm bend slightly and him placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I promise to get you out of here." He whispered. He wanted to sneak her into his quarters, but not knowing how long he would be out it would jeopardize her chances of getting out of here soon.

Every night for a whole week, it was the same thing between them both. He would sneak into her room to visit. She didn't go to see Megatron every day. The last time she was there was three nights ago. She would report to him what would happen between that time. What Barricade would say or do behind closed doors. Thundercracker was always passed out recharging. He still dreamed of Remote, but the dreams were altering a little. While before she was being forced into interfacing with Barricade or sometimes Megatron, and her crying. She would always stick by his side more. He was always human size, and he never minded since it was the best chance of feeling her arms wrapped around him. Thundercracker was starting to feel stronger and stronger as the days passed. Hook still wanted to keep him off duty, where he can possibly meet with minimal duty soon. Thundercracker will see to it, that his duty would be Remote's guard. He often curse himself whenever he was out of it, and Barricade decided to make his presence known to her during that time. A few times, Thundercracker still felt off kilter as he would look at the walls of the Nemesis.

One night, Thundercracker woke up feeling a bit disturbed. Sitting up, he tried to steady his vision before standing up. There was something happening. Even though he couldn't hear it, he was feeling something deeply disturbing. Standing up, he moved to the door and opened it, looking into the hallway he focused immediately to where Remote was staying. Darkness was permitting into his head as he went over there, and heard a scream. Anger reaching his processor, he immediately opened the door to find Barricade ripping Remote's clothes off her, and her screaming her head off. Barricade looked over to Thundercracker and ordered him to leave.

At a high boiling point, Thundercracker reached out to Barricade's helm, grabbed it harshly in his digits and dented his head in some, Barricade tried to swipe at him, but Thundercracker, a mech who is always calm under pressure, very quiet, had a unknown quality about him that only his trine, and Megatron are privy about. He had a ferocious temper when properly provoked, that was a deadly force within itself. Thundercracker, threw Barricade out into the hallway creating a large hole in the wall. Focused on Barricade, Thundercracker still managed to toss Remote's blanket to her so she can cover up, and stalked Barricade into the hallway grabbing him again and drop kicking him down the hallway making him skitter. Barricade growling once he stopped skidding, he got up and ran to tackle Thundercracker. Calm as always, and always calculating, Thundercracker waited till he was on top of him, and moved a bit out of the way, grabbed him in one hand to his helmet, and the other at his aft, lifting him up and dropping him down heavily.

Angry and shocked, Barricade rumbled, "Why are you protecting that human?!"

Wishing he can say that no one touches his mate, he instead said, "That is Lord Megatron's property, not yours!" Kicking him in the aft, TC added, "Also human or not, to force yourself onto a femme is not honorable as a warrior."

Smiling wickedly and laughing, Barricade got up to run into Thundercracker but was stopped by a very loud. "Thundercracker! Barricade! What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh um Lord Megatron." Barricade stammered. "Thundercracker attacked me for no reason, and I am just defending myself."

"Thundercracker?" Megatron watched the ever calm, Thundercracker straighten up, turn to him, and replied precisely as always.

"I heard disturbance from the captives quarters, and when I went inside he was ripping her clothes off. I simply defended your property, Lord Megatron."

Megatron didn't reply, he just stepped past his two soldiers and walked into Remote's quarters. Both their voices were heard, then Megatron stepped back out closing the chamber behind him, and walking back to his warriors. "Soundwave! Bring Barricade to the brig. He needs to learn not to touch others property."

"But Megatron... " Barricade began until one look from his Master quieted him. Accepting Soundwave's orders he stood up and allowed himself to be escorted away.

Once alone, Megatron stepped in front of TC. "I see your believes in protecting femmes still exist even here." TC just nodded. "I think minimal duty is required now, Thundercracker. I trust you to look after my guest then. I have faith that she will safe with you. You are to bring her to me when ordered and bring her back."

Nodding his head, he replied, "Yes my lord."

"She has extra clothes in my chambers, come with me and get them so she can be covered."

Smiling inside his processor, Thundercracker managed to be her own guard. Less sneaking around for him then.

Remote was in the corner angry and crying as she wrapped the blanket around her naked skin. This was the absolute worse that he did to her. She was so grateful to see Thundercracker come through that door, and release hell on him. Megatron was a surprise, he came in at first imposing, but was very gentile as he asked her questions regarding what happened. He apologized to her, and quickly left her. "Yeah if you really want to make it up to me, asshole, let me fucking go, you fucking pig." She cursed as she wrapped the blanket around tighter. Feeling so miserable, she let out a little yelp when the door slid open revealing Thundercracker. Door closing, he bent down and handed her some clothes. Taking them, she just put them aside and looked up at him in concern.

"How are you?"

Thundercracker smiled at her, and sat on the ground. "I won't be able to get that image out of my head of what I saw, but I have been put on minimal duty."

"Oh you have." Eyebrow quirked up she hoped that would be enough of a question to what the duty was.

"I am your guard now." He announced.

Smiling, she ran up his leg, and looked at him. "So that means...?"

"I'm still weak in spite of that anger I displayed. I am going to teach you a few things about the Nemesis in the mean time. It will insure your escape, and I'm sure you don't want me caught as a traitor." Seeing her affirm that, he pointed at the walls which were always in a uneven pattern. "Have you ever mountain climbed?"

Blushing, she shook her head. "Sadly no."

"That's fine. You will need to learn then just so you can climb up and enter that code yourself. Some of the guard duties have changed around here in the time I was in stasis, so I will need to get familiar again." He lifted her up in his hand. "I want to kiss you again by the lake."

"Same here." Smiling from ear to ear, she gestured to him to move her closer to his face where she planted a kiss on him.

Looking at her naked shoulders and that long hair covering over her breast area he kept thinking of that one dream of her. She still had her blanket around her, but it was still maddening to see her like this. "Umm maybe you should put clothes on."

Feeling like a little devil, Remote dropped the blanket down on the ground, but her hair still covered her breasts, and her hand covered over her crotch area. "Really?"

Feeling heated, he put her on the ground, and activated his holoform. "Really." He said wrapping his arms around her. "As much as I want to do this, I don't want to do this here." Feeling himself harden, he tried to move away, but Remote kept with him. "Remote, we will have this to do in the future, but for now we need to act our parts. I wouldn't be surprised if someone comes in here to wonder why I'm taking my time inside here."

"I'll just be demanding. Wanting answers and such. You know act like a pain in the ass prisoner."

"Oh Remote..." Remote shut him up with a kiss. Trying hard to be so good, he started to kiss her back. His energy was sapping out of him, but to feel her kiss again felt so good. With him being weak, she managed to get him on the ground and straddled him. Moving his hand into her soft hair, he felt her lovely chest against him. Parting his face away from her he looked into her loving eyes, and placed her on the mattress and removed his clothing from his holoform. He needed to feel her skin against him. She was so wet that he had to graze her with his manhood as he kissed her so deeply. His energy sapping strength from him, he knew he wasn't going to make love to her here. He was going to keep that for another time. He raised himself up and looked down at his mate. So beautiful. Hair partially removed to show her pink nipples. Moaning in resignation, he had to deactivate his holoform and become himself again. Feeling so heated and looking down at her, he apologized. "My energy was leaving. Not that fully strong."

"Shhhh, it is okay, TC, I was just excited because of you." Reaching for the shirt given, she placed that on her first. "You should rest."

Standing up shakily, he looked at her, and sighed. "I will." Scanning her body he had to add. "You are so perfect."

"You're perfect." Remote smiled until he left. She hated being separate from him.

Meanwhile, in his quarters, he laid in his berth envisioning her face, her body, her hair, and her voice. He felt his spark well up with thinking about her. Someone who in reality was with him a few times, but imprinted herself on him in a quick amount of time. He never thought himself as a romantic ever, but with her, he felt that he wanted to risk himself and bond with her in there, in spite of knowing it wasn't a desirable place to do that. He wanted to make everyone know that she is his alone. He wanted to risk himself knowing what would happen to him. Anything to let everyone know of his true desire.

* * *

Stomping down the corridor to Prime's office, he was bound and determined to end this horse shit of this never ending mission it seemed. Normally his mind would be wrapped up in Kathy, his brother, pranks, missions, well sometimes missions, but to end the pain that was going through his processor and knowing how much all of them have exhausted all their resources in finding Remote, he thought of something. It was a brilliant plan that was executed, and he was surprised that Prowl himself didn't think of it. Sideswipe not caring about protocol's barged into Prime's office. Prime was looking over something on a datapad and calmly looked at Sideswipe.

"Protocol's be damned, Prime. The Decepticons have Remote." Sideswipe boldly announced. "How you wonder why I think of this, here is my answer. As with some of my pranks it is best to lead by deception, and make you wonder where it will happen and when. The Montegue's obviously don't have her, so I believe we have to go into the Nemesis and find her there." Prime slowly put the datapad down, silently commed Prowl to come to his office. Standing up, Prime walked over to Sideswipe, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let us talk about this some more when Prowl arrives." Nodding his head, he waited as calmly as possible. They had to listen. It is time to act. Kathy tried to mask her pain from everyone, but to hear her crying and worried, was just breaking his spark.


	11. Escape?

A few solar cycles past, when Thundercracker was ordered to bring Remote to him. Standing up, he went to her quarters, and opened up the door. Remote looked at him happy for a moment, until he told her he was ordered to take her to Megatron. Frowning, Remote walked out into the corridor, and walked ahead of him. Nothing was said between the both of them while they walked. They both knew it would be unwise to voice what was already screaming inside their heads. Remote, as usual, just looked at those doors ahead of her, dreading another alone moment with Megatron. One day the vile threats, and the stare downs would end. One day he would take action. Getting to the door, it opened automatically, and they both entered.

Megatron smiled at his tiny package, and motioned to the private room he had set up so she can eat, and clean up. Watching her go, he walked up to Thundercracker, and openly scanned him slowly. The warrior was mending quite nicely, and with the beating he gave Barricade, he knew that hidden nature of his was released. "Has she been giving you any issues?"

"None, sir. She only asks a lot of questions. Questions, I obviously have no answers to. Which is fine by me." It was a lengthy answer, but he hoped it would of filled any other questions he may have.

Smirking, Megatron circled this strong warrior, and stopped at his expansive wing span. "Remember millions of years ago? You were getting out of your sparkhood, and I approached you. You had no purpose. No true desires. Remember the speech I gave you?" His answer was a simple nod. "Remember after you joined, how you still were unsure of yourself?" Another nod. "I brought you into my chambers, and convinced you that your decision was the correct one."

Shutting his optics off for a second, the whole memory flooded into his processor as if it was yesterday. It wasn't his proudest moment. It was a moment he wished to forget. Thundercracker's optics flashed on quickly when he felt Megatron's hand on his wing. Teasing him. Giving a side glance over to where Remote disappeared to, he hoped she didn't come out at this present moment.

Megatron softly pressed his digit against the most sensitive part of his wing. He remembered that time. He never repeated it again. He realized then what this mech was capable of when fully awake. "It has been so long, Thundercracker, but you were my favorite." Circling back to face him, he smiled. "Sure Starscream is fine, and I can abuse him any way I like, but you on the other hand. Was different."

Groaning internally, he wished he would forget about him, and just move on. Hearing the door open, Remote stepped out. Her hair was still wet, and she looked at both of them questionably, especially seeing how Megatron looked at this present moment, and that was turned on. She raised up one eyebrow, and backed up a step.

Megatron turned quickly, and addressed her. "Are you sufficiently refreshed, my dear?"

"I'd be more refreshed in my own home." She replied angrily.

"Tsk tsk. You should be more nicer to me. I could of kept, Barricade as your guard with you being so ungrateful to me."

Scoffing, Remote approached him, not giving a crap if he stepped on her. "Grateful? I should be grateful? Are you fucking kidding me? You bring me in here, promise such horrific things to my own person, you fondle me, you promise some more crap, lock me in a fucking room alone for days, and you want me to be grateful?! I don't think so."

Smiling sideways, Megatron glanced at Thundercracker, and winked one optic at him. "She is a feisty one. I like this human. She is quiet for one moment, and then she explodes. Reminds me of you in a way, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker remained quiet, and watched Megatron approach her. He knew if he laid one harmful hand on her, he would react. He would be fine being called a traitor just as long as he defended her honor. Remote didn't shake in fear, she stood steadfast as he approached her.

"You are a coward, Megatron. You pick on the defenseless. You destroy. You are not strong, you are weak." Remote continued. Let him squash her. She had it up to here with all this bullshit. She wanted her family. She wanted her own bed.

"I'd kill anyone for saying such things to me, little one, but I won't this time. This time I want you to do something for me."

Shaking her head slowly, she hissed out. "Never."

"Oh you will, or such harm will befall you and someone else." Megatron promised.

Remote didn't care if it was only her, but to hear about a threat to someone else, she had to shrug in order to try to show indifference.

"Perhaps a show of humiliation will be best suited for you." He continued.

"Ha! And that humilation would be?"

"I'd rather do this myself, but since I know it will be more better to give you the utmost of humiliations." Megatron walked over to his throne and sat down. "Thundercracker! Mate with her."

Befuddled, Thundercracker stammered and stepped back. "My lord?"

"You heard me. Mate with her. That is an order."

Remote stepped back quickly. She wanted to eventually make love to TC, but no way ever in this situation.

"What have I done to deserve this humilation, Megatron?"

"Actually nothing, but out of all the mechs here, I know you deserve a good interface."

"My lord I respectively declined." Remote's eyes were larger then ever, as she continued to make her way backwards. "I will not force a femme or an organic in that fashion."

"Perhaps you won't, but make an exception for your leader." Megatron snidely said.

"I will not do that. She was humiliated when Barricade tried to mate with her. I will not add to that." Thundercracker had to stand firm. He really didn't care if he was harmed.

"You have always been unusual, Thundercracker. I will summon you when it is time for her to go..."

Just then the Nemesis shook. Remote was slammed against the wall. Alarms started to blare. Soundwave instantly informed, Megatron, that the Autobots were on the ship. Standing up, Megatron looked over at Remote and went to grab her. Remote, seeing his hand move to her, she instantly ran under him, and tried to find a place to hide. Megatron screamed to Thundercracker to go on the attack. With Thundercracker instantly running off, Megatron went to find his pet. Remote found a dark crevice, and hid there, until he was on top of her. Knowing it would take him a mere few seconds to find her, she went under him quickly, and ran to the door that was closing after TC's rush out of there. Megatron let out a roar of anger, and lunged for her again. Seeing the door almost close, Remote made it out narrowly, and made her way quickly down the hall.

Thundercracker, had to find an Autobot, he focused on Sideswipe, and went to him. Sideswipe was busy with Dirge, and with a fire at close range at the conehead, he brought him down. Sideswipe looked to his right and noticed TC. Rushing over to Thundercracker, they both locked arms. TC noticing how crowded the room was, he lowered himself down and managed to throw Sideswipe away from the fray. He needed to say this without the others hearing. Thundercracker knew how the twins fought. They can be down right gruesome in their tactics. Sideswipe gritted his dentas and was about to rush him again, but TC beat him to the punch, and rushed him to the wall pinning him.

"Where is she?" Sideswipe gritted out. "Give her back"

"She was in Megatron's chambers when I left her." TC whispered back. "It is down this hall and to the left, you will see a very large double door."

"This is a trick."

TC understood why he wouldn't believe him after all, but continued. "Sideswipe, yes being with the Decepticons will give you reason for a trick, but you know I have never harmed a neutral ever. Think about it."

Sideswipe searched his memory, then kicked him off of him. "If this is a lie, just know that my own brother will have your helm."

Just that moment, Thundercracker was blindsided by Sunstreaker, and knocked on the ground.

Remote was running like crazy away from Megatron's chamber, and down the corridor. She didn't know the inside of the Nemesis, except the pathway, between her prison, and Megatron's. Feeling that it might not be the best way to go, she went to the right, and hoped to find an Autobot soon. She cursed feeling that she has been running forever, but she knew that wasn't true. "Oh please let me find one of the Autobot's" She said out loud, but then skidded to a halt, falling on the ground. She stared up with wide eyes, and tried to move back as fast as possible. "No no, you were put into the brig."

Barricade sneered at her. "I'm out on early parole." Quickly getting on all fours he pinned her on the ground. "Let us go somewhere's to finish what I started."

Closing her eyes, Remote let out a blood curdling scream. Barricade's optics brightened, he didn't like the scream because it was louder then he had ever heard from an organic, but he was enthralled by it. Remote opened her eyes, to see a strong red arm go around Barricade's neck, and toss him to the side. Remote looked up at her own brother in law smashing Barricade's face repeatedly with his fist until his optics dimmed. Remote stood up, rather shakily, "Megatron is behind me. I'm surprised he isn't here yet."

Nodding his head, Sideswipe scanned his surroundings as he grabbed Remote, commed everyone he had her, and ran back down the hall. Remote saw everyone in a large group with Thundercracker and Sunstreaker having at it. When the Autobot's saw Sideswipe, they all grouped up and opened fire as they backed away, and headed to a hole drilled into the floor. Sideswipe subspaced a oxygen tank and gave it to her, then dived into the water.

Meanwhile in Megatron's chambers, he didn't bother to give chase to his pet, he let her go. He knew he would see her again with a unspoken promise of making sure she begs for him.

Thundercracker examined the energon slowly coming out of one tiny wound, before looking around to others, he went to Dirge, who got hurt pretty good by that crazy twin. Thankful that Remote was gone, he helped Hook out.

6 hours later, Remote stood on her balcony at home. Remote stared out to the horizon. She was already examined. She already held her family close to her. Now she was out here enjoying the air on her. She watched the sunset, with her sisters and father, and now she was enjoying how the moon looked. There were days she felt like she wouldn't see it again. Remote closed her eyes, and smiled. She wanted to stay at home for now, until she felt ready to go back to work. She wasn't ready for it. She'll see Thundercracker eventually. Sideswipe mentioned to her in private that he was the one who told him where she was. Remote wanted to tell him her little secret, but she will wait for another time to talk to him about that. Right now she wanted to enjoy the air.


	12. Sideswipe and Thundercracker

Two months went by when Remote felt good enough to go back to work. She admitted she was nervous about it, because last time she went off, she was kidnapped. She was paranoid more. Since they were children, they were prepared to defend themselves in so many ways, but this new thing was different. She was never expecting, Barricade to try to force himself on her. She wasn't prepared for Megatron to show such intense interest in her. She certainly wasn't prepared when he ordered Thundercracker to mate with her right in front of him. Thankfully he balked and declined an order. She did miss him, but she knew he would understand her hesitancy to be out in the open. Tina told her she will drive to the base hospital if she wanted, and Remote just silently nodded absently as she looked outside. She can see from the corner of her eyes, that her family had concerned expressions on their faces while they ate their breakfast. Turning to look at them, she smiled, and excused herself to get her stuff.

"You think she is fine to work today?" Susan asked out of concern after Remote left.

Tina replied. "It will be healthy for her to get back into her routine. I'll keep a watch on her, but seriously we will have her back again."

"You are correct. We will have her back." Jack verbalized confidently. "She is a very strong young woman." Hearing her come back downstairs, he added. "Please watch all your backs."

Standing up, Alesha kissed her dad on the cheek. "Always will, plus two times more now."

"Okay, I'm ready." Remote announced.

"Excellent." Tina pushed her bowl away from her and made the mental note to brush her teeth again once at work. Standing up, she waved her sisters good bye, and both her and Remote took off.

"You're not worried I'm not gonna fuck up today?" Remote asked finally as they were almost towards the base. Everything was quiet on the ride over.

Tina smiled as she concentrated on the road. "I know you won't. What happened to you was horrible, but you are a survivor." Tina chanced a glance at her. "You have always been the survivor in this family. I have full confidence in you."

"Thanks." Remote stared at her hands. "It is weird to carpool finally."

"Well until you are comfortable, we will keep doing this, other then that, I'm usually the one carpooling with you guys while on the field fighting. Now that is major fun." She scoffed.

Smiling, they fastly approached the guard at the gate, who waved them in the second he cleared them. Remote found that the knot she had in her stomach earlier was calmed the second she laid eyes on the hospital. Yes, her patients would be great to get to. She was in her main element.

* * *

Thundercracker had regained his original strength back, and had been on regular patrol duties either outside the base or watching the video links inside the Nemesis. He didn't see Remote during that time, and he understood why, but it didn't stop him from missing her all the same. Megatron didn't act out when Remote was taken away, he didn't understand why because that last day she was there, he felt the emotion from him. He felt his excitement for her because he shared it through a private com. One time Thundercracker was near where the Golden Lagoon was, when Sideswipe drove in, and stopped. The twins engine growling intensely before he transformed, and stood over on the other side of the lagoon. Sideswipe just stared at him for a while before opening up his trap.

"What was Megatron's intentions with, Remote?" The twins voice was actually calm with a hidden level of intensity underlying it.

"I honestly don't know. A lot of the others weren't privy to it. Of course I'm unsure of Soundwave, because he is always made aware of things." He replied.

Sideswipe scrutinized him before continuing. "What happened while you were guarding her?"

Thundercracker raised his eyebrow ridge. "Didn't Remote say anything to you?"

"Some, but not a lot."

She must of been embarrassed, he thought. "I didn't know the beginning of what happened due to I was still in stasis, but when I came to I was quickly made aware of things. I was lucky enough to have my quarters next to where she was kept. One night, I found Barricade trying to have his way with her, and I stopped him." He paused to vent, before resuming. "I was then ordered to guard her. I informed her I would help her escape. I informed her I will even teach her to climb those walls. Teach her everything about where she can head to."

Sideswipe noticed that not only did talking about Barricade seem to shake him, something else was deeply troubling him. Sunstreaker didn't care what was on their minds, but Sideswipe heard enough in the past to know that, Thundercracker has helped some neutrals and autobot femmes out from being taken advantage of.

"The last day she was there I was ordered into Megatron's with her. She got herself something to eat and she showered. After that was done, she came back out, and..." Another pause. "Megatron ordered me to mate with her in front of him. I declined the order, and for whatever reason, Megatron was about to dismiss me when you came to attack the ship. I had to go under orders thankfully, and I rushed off. Thankfully you listened and got her out of there."

"Those buddies of yours, whom hate the human race, want to rape humans now?" Sideswipe asked not quietly seething anymore.

"I only knew about Skywarp and Ramjet wanting to do that with Remote. I had no clue about Barricade and Megatron. I'm not even sure if any others are thinking those thoughts!" He raged back. "I will do my absolute best in seeing that won't happen ever."

"I'm bonded with Kathy, just like Ratchet is with Alesha, and now Susan is bonded to Prowl. We never forced them." Sideswipe began. "I won't understand why this is going on anywheres."

Thundercracker had to agree there. He has been to many planets and no matter the species there was always the same factor going on in all places. It was sickening.

"Remote is such a nice, sweet person. She shouldn't have been put through that hell."

Looking down to his left, Thundercracker noticed a rabbit chance jumping up by his side, scratched one of its large ears, peered up at him, sniffed, and slowly hopped away. "Remote is one of a kind. She is quite special." There was the longest of silences so he looked across the lagoon to notice a queer kind of look coming from the twins face with his mouth slowly opening.

"You desire her as well." He said softly.

"Yes, but not in the way of the others. I will do anything to protect her from harm."

"I hear the sincerity of those words, but there is one problem."

"I'm a Decepticon." Thundercracker stated rather dejectedly.

"Yes, and it is foolish to want her when you know she won't go to your side. You would have to make a decision." He should of flew off the handle, but he guessed his maturity helped in aiding to best guessed decisions. "I'm being hailed back to base. Decide what you want." With that, Sideswipe quickly transformed and drove off.

Now here he was in the air, not on patrol, but at his own leisure. He still scanned around. He aimed himself towards the Carlisle's base. He didn't plan to go near it to be detected, he just wanted to see if he can scan the familiar hummer. Looking through his scope he quickly made note that her vehicle wasn't there, and quickly headed away. He wondered when he would see her next. He wondered a lot as he made passes around the mountain areas. No matter what he was thinking, he throughly enjoyed flying for many reasons.

Inside the bases hospital, Remote was reviewing a patients file, when she stopped with what she was doing all of a sudden, and felt a familiar pang within her. Looking out her office window, she noticed a faint glint in the air, and wondered if that was Thundercracker, but instantly shook her head to get rid of so many thoughts that came flooding through her head, before re-focusing on her patients file.


	13. Love done right

**Warning: Sexual content. But at least TC gets some satisfaction. ;)**

* * *

There comes a time in anyones life where you need to stand up, and be brave. To step forward. True, everyone is entitled to be a little scared. But to remain scared is not something anyone should do, regardless of what may have happened to that person. After a few more months, Remote decided to take a stand on her own again, as she decided to be independent again. She decided after a long day of work, to go to her lake again. She parked her vehicle under the usual canopy, made extra sure to put the trackers on her phone and vehicle. She stepped towards the water, and gingerly placed both her feet in. She looked all around her, as she continued to go in deeper and deeper. Remote was understandably nervous, but taking another look around, she took in a very deep breath. Released it. Then dived into the water. The water was so refreshing, and felt beautiful against her skin. She floated on her back on top of the water, just looking up at the sky. She smiled up at it, greeting it silently.

On this night, Thundercracker decided to take another chance in seeing if she was here, he landed away from the lake and walked up to it. As he went through the clearing, he noticed her in the water floating on her back, and looking up at the sky. He saw her smile up at the sky, and he had to smile at the sight itself. His Remote was here finally. Thundercracker sat on the ground, and automatically activated his holoform, and quickly went into the water.

Remote felt like she heard a sound, and she stopped floating, and noticed TC sitting on the lake edge, while his holoform was swimming out to her. Remote waited until he was in front of her, when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

TC's questions of whether or not she still had feelings for him were answered in that one single act. Wrapping one arm around her, while the other arm still threaded the water, he returned her kiss.

"I'm so sorry I've been M.I.A for a while." She breathed out. "I was just afraid to go out on my own and such."

"Honey, I understand, please don't apologize at all to me." Slipping his tongue between her lips he deepened their previous kiss. While he wanted to devour her, he still didn't know where her state of mind was even when she separated from him and just gazed into his eyes. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do at that present moment, until she started swimming towards shore, and she turned onto her back, winked at him, and turned back again to continue swimming to shore. TC went and followed her.

When she started stepping onto the shore, he saw her untie her swimsuit from behind her neck, then untied her top from the back. She didn't allow the fabric to fall into the water, she held it in front of her breasts, as she stepped fully onto the shore, turned to look at him, smiled, then turned around again and walked off to where he assumed her vehicle was.

Finally stepping onto the shore, he went into the direction she went, and came upon her vehicle with the back door open. Feeling hypnotized he went to the open door, and saw her sitting on the other side with her hair in front of her breasts, and that top on her front seat. That sparkle in her eyes and that smile was enough to make him get in, and close the door. Moving to the middle of the bench seat, she moved to meet him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much. TC." She breathed.

Smiling back at her, he laid her on the seat with him on top of her, and kissed her passionately. During the time of her capture, they did have stolen moments together, but overall it was moments also laced with them knowing she was ultimately a prisoner. Now here she was free, and the way their hands explored one another, was on the whole, wildly different. Moving her hair away from her body, he kissed her neck, hearing her moan with pleasure, he trailed his kisses to her collarbone making her left leg encircle his leg. Feeling very encouraged he started to trail kisses to the rise of her breasts, and trailed down to her nipples. Her perfect pink nipples. He kissed and teased those hard nipples making her moan. When he concentrated on one breast with his mouth, he lovingly caressed the other with his hand. Often alternating. During this time her other leg encircled his other leg, while her body arched towards him. TC looked at her face, she looked as hungry as him, feeling that to be his encouragement, he placed both his hands on the top of her bikini bottom, and eased the fabric down her body. He was slow, as he scanned his beloved under him. Her smooth perfect skin for his eyes only. After taking the bottom off, he discarded it on the front passenger seat, and just looked down at her.

"You are so beautiful." TC whispered, and before she can reply, he went down and kissed her between the legs. Remote took in a sharp intake of air, then moaned something to the human's deity. Enjoying her taste, he dipped his tongue in her loving the sensation it was not only causing her, but him as well. He went in deeply with his tongue, the pulled it out slowly as he kissed her outer lips. Kissing and licking, Remote just moaned louder and louder. Her wetness made TC wish that this was the only energon he really needed. That this was what would fuel him for life.

"Oh Thundercracker!" Remote moaned loudly. Her head was going side to side as pure ecstasy rocked her body. "Ohhhhhh..."

Thundercracker stopped in this pleasure to move up and kiss her on the mouth, in mid kisses, he placed a finger inside her and slowly moved it in and out, then asked. "Is there anything you want, my Remote?"

Remote moaned as she felt his finger thrust in, first slowly, then a little fast, stop, then back to slow movements. "I want you." Moan. "I want you, Thundercracker."

"Remote?"

"Yes, TC?"

Looking deeply into her eyes, he smiled. "I love you, Remote."

Feeling elated and suddenly a little teary eyed with that, she kissed him. "I love you too, Thundercracker. Make love to me."

His clothes instantly off. Oh the joys of being a holoform to do that. He positioned himself between her legs, and slowly put his member in. She was so tight that the pressure it caused did make it a tiny bit uncomfortable at first, but instantly made him moan with pleasure, as he slowly moved himself in. Remote gasped at him at first, but as he slowly moved himself in with little thrusts at first, he was able to go in deeper and deeper. Kissing her mouth, then her breasts, then back up to her mouth. They made love as he gently thrusted in her. She got wetter and wetter with each passing thrust. Her moans were either lyrical in sound or a little primal. Sometimes he would say things to her that made her moan louder. TC wanted to make her his spark mate one day, but when they can he didn't know, but he absolutely loved this. He wrapped his arms around her, as they made love. He wanted to go slow not only knowing this was her first time, but because he wanted to make this feeling last forever.

"One day I'll get a place of my own, and you can come and visit me there." She whispered out.

"That would be great, but I wish to make love to you in my normal form."

"Mmmmm... Oh yes... Ohhhhhhh..." Suddenly feeling an uncomfortable pressure, she grasped his arm tight. "Owww it is starting to hurt."

"Want me to stop?"

"No. You are starting to break my hymen, it is normal."

Scanning human anatomy, he recognized what she meant. "Look at me and relax." His thrusts were already slow as it was, and he moved as she tried to do her best to relax against the pain. First he heard her moans of displeasure of the pain, and soon enough it was moans of pleasure, as he saw her face more relaxed. Kissing her, he started to increase his thrusts a little more until she started to exclaim she was cumming, with that extra feeling he had with her against his member, he started to cum as well releasing deep inside of her. His holoform was depleting of energy in a good way, as he stopped climaxing, and his member started to pulsate inside of her.

Remote smiled at him with such utter content, that he kissed him on the forehead, his nose, and his mouth. For some reason she moved her hips in circles around him, just enjoying the sensation of him inside of her. "I want to do this again soon." She felt so hypnotized.

"Same here." Oh her moving her hips around made him feel like he would cum again.

Looking over at her clock on the dashboard, she groaned. "I have to start getting clean before heading home. Fuck I need my own place now." Looking at him again she decided to warn him. "Don't be shocked with any blood down there, it is normal."

"Just sneak me into your place so I can remain inside you." A partial joke. A partial serious statement. He pulled out of her slowly against his inner protests of not wanting to do so. After he pulled out he noticed the little bit of blood. "Anything to clean this then from your seat?"

Smiling, she kissed him, and moved to open the car door. "I have wet naps in the glove compartment, could you wipe this, while I clean myself off. Humans can smell sex on another human."

"Alright love." TC laughed, and reached over the passenger seat to open the glove compartment and grabbed the box of wet naps and brought it back over.

Remote was already out of the vehicle, fully naked, but she stopped to look at TC's naked holoform reach to the front, and she examined him with open appreciation. "I love your holoform honey, but I love your actual form the most."

"Wait till my actual form does make love to you." He promised.

Giggling, she ran over to the lake and took a dip in, then ran back to find him finished with the task, and her hopping back inside and wrapping him up in her arms. "There is a way I can make you human size. You'd be able to turn back to your normal size. That was how Sideswipe bonded with Kathy."

"Do that, and I will."

Knowing she was risking her family calling or worse coming down to see what was up, Remote sat on his lap, and placed his member back inside of her, making her instantly moan in pleasure.

"Honey! I thought you had to leave."

"I don't care right now, I had to have you inside of me again." She declared and started to move on top of him.

Positioning a little lower on the seat for a better anchorage, he placed his hands on her hips and helped her make love to him. "I have never met anyone like you before."

His member was so stiff, and beautiful, that Remote didn't care if she was sore, all she wanted was the feeling of him for hours on end. To go to sleep with feeling like he was still inside of her would be the best feeling in the world. She loved how his mouth would catch her breasts and just suck and tease them. Remote was going out of her mind as she started to cum again, making him wet all around his stiff cock. TC was so completely turned on, he started to release once again inside of her. He loved how she took it all in. As he continued to cum, he just sucked her lovely sweet tiny breasts. Remote, enjoying his cum, and his mouth around her breasts, started to move her hips against him once again. TC had a woman who had a sexual appetite like himself. He always had the ability to keep going regardless of anything. With her moving against him again, he started to thrust back, making her scream out in pleasure again. He looked up as she was propped up higher as he thrusted. Her breasts moving up and down, her head back. TC just claimed her, and rained inside her again, making her finally cry out even louder until she came, and collapsed against him.

TC was actually shaking, and so was she. He kissed her softly on the lips, as he told her how much he loves her, and how much he wanted to spend a very long time with her. He also confessed that she was the one he had been searching for all these years.

Her in his arms was nothing but bliss.


	14. Drama

Remote was feeling so good since the lake, that she started to sing around the house, and often times in the hospital, but mostly in her office. While alone, she would look up listings on houses. She was feeling so confident, that she felt ready to venture out on her own. Kathy was already out of the house. Susan was looking little by little herself, but she mostly just stuck to home. She mentioned that even though her and Prowl may be together, he is still so stuck on sticking at the Ark at all times which got frustrating. Tina wasn't in no hurry to leave. Remote though, just felt so ready and energized about this new prospect that she felt like she was floating. Her dad wasn't happy because he was still very worried about her, but she made the point that in their own lives where danger has always been a constant, it was better to keep going instead of standing still at all times. Kathy kidded with her that really the big reason that she wanted to leave was to be loud with Thundercracker in the privacy of their own home. She wanted to deny that, but really... Who was she kidding? She wanted her independence. She also wanted hours alone with him. Her father wanting to be a big supporter of her new found freedom, did escort her to different properties. Remote did actually want to stay near their little town, but still have a significant property to actually disguise a F15 properly.

One property that was somewhat nearby, was gated and you couldn't see what the house looked like until you were past the gates. The house was mostly a large ranch style house with a porch in the front. Large green yard. Cobblestone driveway. It was a 5 bedroom house with 4.5 baths. Generous pool in the back, and a nice area to stash away a F15 if need be, along with her Hummer in a large garage. Remote felt so comfortable immediately there that she put in an offer. Jack, after so much examining of every nook and cranny in the place, he had to admit it was a great place.

After her offer was excepted, and the inspection proved in large favor of the property. Kathy went in quickly to set up the security system, and walk Remote through. After a few weeks, she was completely settled. Yes, it was strange to be living on your own finally. No other noises in the house except her own footsteps. Sleeping alone in a large place was strange since there was no Susan in the adjoining room. Remote did stay up for a long time before falling asleep, but eventually she did sleep. Remote even made sure Thundercracker knew where she lived, and soon he came to join her.

Seeing her security noted his appearance, she scanned to see if it was really him, and let him in. He parked himself behind the house, activated his holoform, and walked to a waiting Remote, who instantly ran into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so glad you are here." Her smile was so huge that she thought she might look like the cheshire cat.

"I wished I could of came sooner. Stupid politics lately." He grumbled, and placed her on the ground.

"Well you are here now." Smiling still, she took his hand, and guided him inside. "I know this isn't what you are use to, but it is private, and no one will disturb us."

Looking around he noticed a few sitting areas, and some place that looked to be what humans refer to as a kitchen. It was pretty spacious so far. She guided him around, and said it was the living room, she showed him her garage that housed her Hummer and another vehicle he never saw before. She showed him her office, and a few guest rooms, then to her master bedroom where she slept. Looking around that room, he spotted the bed, and turned to look at her.

"What do you think?" She asked expectantly.

Thundercracker noticed her sapphire blue dress, and that beautiful smile of hers. She was so happy. Closing the gap he put her in his arms, and replied. "I love it."

"Yay!" She kissed him again, and loved his hands as they moved down her body. She wanted to celebrate this by doing one thing, and she was elated when he pulled her dress up and over her body.

Looking at her lace underwear, TC took off her bra first, and trailed kisses down her body, licking and teasing those nipples. Remote was so responsive, that he gently laid her on the bed and took off her panties. Making love to her with his mouth, he just took his time down there. Even kissing up and down her legs. He stopped for a minute to ask.

"You said last time you knew how to change me to human size. How do you propose to do that?"

So caught up in happiness and lust. Remote let out a "Oh" Got up, immediately ran out of the room, and came back. Slipping on a robe, she showed him a small device, and ran off telling him to stay right there. Remote ran outside and towards the transformed Decepticon and shoot him with the device. The device was made by Kathy, and after Remote expressed her want to do this, Kathy gave in and lent it to her. Running back inside, she saw his holoform was gone, and she waited as she heard footsteps enter and approach her bedroom. TC was standing there miniaturized to human size. They both simply stared at one another with smiles on their face.

TC instantly felt the difference in his holoformed body. Dissipating, TC waited until she was inside before transforming to full size then catching the new program, he shrunk down, and went back to full size to make sure, before getting small again and rushing back in the house. He stood just looking at her, and seeing that robe, he instantly took it off her and laid her back on that bed. TC laid on her side, and kissed her. It wasn't exactly the same as his holoforms mouth, but it didn't stop the intense experience he was having. Remote wrapped her leg around him and he took one digit and placed it inside of her thrusting and teasing her. Remote started moaning as she thrusted her hips towards him. She was so ready, that TC placed himself on top of her, extracted his rather large spike out, and entered her.

"How do you spark?" She asked.

"Through my spark chamber." He replied thrusting in her. He wasn't being slow this time. In his natural form he was far more hungry. He always felt like an inner beast was inside of him because he can go for hours just interfacing alone. Remote seemed just as hungry as him. "I want to spark with you one day."

Remote smiled at that thought, and somehow found a strength to get him on his back and she started to move up and down on him. "I'd love that, TC."

Watching her ride him, TC observed how her body moved on top of him. It was almost like a dance, but more primal. The way her hips moved, she had so much strength in her. Oh and her breasts, he covered her breasts over with his massive hands. Remote was such a moaner. Moving his face up, he was in a sitting position, just helping her move as he then placed his hands on her hips and gyrated with her. "You love that, my sweet spark?"

"Oh yes." Eyes closed. Remote dared to say. "Give me all you have, TC. I've been dreaming it for so long."

Smiling, TC positioned her immediately on her back, brought her up to the edge of bed, him standing up, he raised her legs all the way up to rest over his shoulders. Opening his spark chamber, he reveled his spark and another spike from there. Her eyes widened at that sight. "Yes there are two." Then he placed his extra spike deep inside of her, and thrusted in a different way.

Shocked at the newer sensation, she immediately started helping by thrusting back. His spark brightened up more as he increased. Her insides were more warmer, but not an uncomfortable warmth. She felt so wrapped up inside of him to the point where she started to receive all his memories. It showed how he was as a sparkling, then how he was recruited, how he fought each battle, how he saved neutral femmes from rape, even some autobot femmes. It showed how he felt about her, felt during the time he was in stasis, to the time he revived. She felt his deep love and commitment with her.

Thundercracker in turn, also received all her memories. She was such a fighter as a child to now. He even witnessed what Barricade actually was doing with her. Anger started to come, but was ebbed when he felt her calming him. They were officially bonded. Remote started to climax against him, and he did the same. Releasing every bit of him inside of her. Pulling out eventually, he had her lay fully on the bed and he laid next to her, kissing her mouth. "We are spark mates now."

"This is already a complicated relationship."

"Decepticon and you with the Autobots." He vented out. He closed his spark chamber, but left the spike out from between his legs.

Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Only some know about our relationship. My sisters of course, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet. We would of told Prowl, but he is so wrapped up in rules that Susan absolutely didn't want me viewed as a traitor by him."

"Susan must be working over time keeping things from him then. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but she said she can handle him. I really don't want to ask, how she can handle him though." She replied with a slight giggle. Feeling his spike brushing against her inner thigh, she started rubbing herself against it.

Head tilting back slightly, TC felt what she was doing, and allowed her, just wanting to see what she would do next. One hand touching the small of her back, he angled her lower half closer to him. He felt the deep grumble form from inside of him, as he just felt her wetness now again against him. Remote began kissing him, and moved him inside of her just by moving the angle of her hips, then moved against him. He had to control his venting as he was quickly heating up. No way he wanted to burn her house down. Both on their sides, he allowed her to continue her dance until he couldn't take it no more and moved his hand from her back to her hip and started thrusting in her hungrily. Hearing her sharp intakes of breath with every thrust he did, the glimmer of his eyes changed into a very intense orange, showing how hungry he was. Placing her on her back, he drove deep inside of her, her gasps, moans, and oh's just made him more possessive of her body. He looked down at her face, watching how enthralled she was. Her legs wrapped around his waist to allow him to go even deeper. Oh he will do this for hours with her. He promised himself this.

Remote herself was just lost in this passion, and wanted him to keep possessing her. She kept calling out his name and begging him not to stop. She almost felt like they have been doing this for years, when not too long ago she shared her first time with him in the back seat of her vehicle. His name being called out louder and louder, she braced her hands against his arms, and finally looked at how his eye color changed. It was orange, but she saw yellow shining as if it was the sun itself. Remote felt hypnotized by his eyes, and was even as she climaxed. She started to also hear his thoughts inside of her head. He was talking to her. It was his voice but so primal and so much deeper, she had to focus on his face to make sure it was really her TC.

Thundercracker released inside of her. He was so loud that there was a rumble that was visibly seen as her patio door started shaking, along with everything else in the room. Calming himself down as quickly as possible, in order not to destroy her house. He got off the bed, and walked to the patio door, and opened the screen to walk outside. Turning to look at her, he replied. "Yes it really was me talking to you." Looking down at her pool, he sat down at the edge, and dipped his peds in. He was so heated now, he had to cool himself down. Judging that nothing will really destroy his body, he submerged his body into the pool. Being careful, he went to the bottom and stood at the deep end.

Legs shaking from their lovemaking, Remote slowly made her way off the bed, and almost fell to the ground, but regained herself. The savage power he elicited this last time, really made Remote wonder if she will get used to this. Slowly making her way outside, she paced herself as she moved to sit down at the edge, and look down at his shape below. She heard his thoughts again explaining he was over heated from that last moment and needed to cool down quickly. She told him to take his time as she leaned back and propped herself on her elbows as she looked across her pool area, and wished she could make it to that lounge chair. The air felt so nice and cool, that it was so welcomed against her naked body. Now feeling her arms were now shaky, Remote gave up and just laid back on the pavement groaning.

Swimming up, he propped himself next to her on her deck, and scanned her body. She looked absolutely worn. "Are you alright?"

Remote couldn't form a thought or produce a sentence, she just groaned her response.

"You're hot."

Remote just lazily rolled her hand to give a thumbs up signal. Inside of her head she was just going "Bkasdfiajkm fsdkjoaijrewi"

"Can you swim?"

Another groan.

"I'm taking that as a no since I'm not getting any clear thoughts from you as well." Taking her gently into his arms, he placed her in the pool, with one arm wrapped around her waist, and swam to the swallow end so he can stand up. "I hope I didn't overdo it with you. I don't want to harm you ever."

Remote always enjoyed the sound of his voice, even before they officially met, she just let that voice wash over her, wrap itself around her, and soak in. She had her head against his shoulder and smiled.

That was the clearest thought she finally said aloud. Smiling himself, he was happy she enjoyed his voice.

Remote raised her head up slowly so she can look at him. "I'm really weak and shaky right now, but TC didn't you see how much I loved that? I love being yours alone."

Smiling, he gave her a gentle kiss, and gently started to walk out of the pool. Her core temp went down fast, and he noted she started to feel a little chill, so he walked back inside the house, and closed the door. Heating himself up a bit he wrapped her up in his arms, and warmed her. "My Remote." He breathed.

Surprised still when he can be so gentle to the touch, she enjoyed the nice comfortable warmth, and felt like she can fall asleep this way. Her feet were already off the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ark, Susan was watching Prowl go through his data pad, from his berth. Getting slightly annoyed with him, she wanted to leave, looking down at how far the ground was from her, she just jumped off the berth, and landed slightly hard, but not worse for wear. They had already spoken about their living arrangements, and him seeming to think their discussion was done, he turned back to his work. Susan loved him, but he had such a one track mind so much, that sometimes they ended up with heated discussions. They never raised their voices, but the words would get so strained that her throat felt like they did have a loud argument. She said good bye to him, but he didn't seem to hear, so she just left in a huff. It was night, and some mechs were on patrol. Most were recharging. Some were manning the vid links. Rushing to her Land Rover outside, she took her keys out, and prepared to open the door once there. As she was about to place the keys in, she could of swore she heard something. Looking around, she noticed nothing, and opened up the door and got in. Starting the engine, she turned her car around, and drove off. Quietly grumbling to herself, she didn't notice a dark figure at the edge of the cliff, until her car was knocked and brought over to its side. Blacking out a little, Susan unbuckled herself, grabbed her gun, and left her car, but was left breathless when a hand grabbed her quickly, and she was knocked out.

Barricade, examined this Carlisle, smelled the stench of Prowl on her, and put her in his seat so he can speed off to the Nemesis.

Red Alert saw the video of this right when he grabbed her, and instantly alerted the Ark. He privately commed Prime and Prowl what he saw. Prowl threw the data pad across the room shattering it, and ran out to instantly transform and speed out of the place. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were already out on patrol and making their way back to base, were informed of what happened, and they turned course to chase after Barricade. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the fastest, but Prowl was hell bent in getting her back safe and sound. He berated himself for being a complete aft head to her tonight, and swore to change things immediately when she is returned safe to him.

Susan was laying in the front passenger seat, knocked out, but the constant swaying of Barricade as he drove on the unstable road, made her revive. Throwing caution to the wind, Susan didn't open her eyes, she just felt the road, heard the roar of his engine, and pretended to still be knocked out. Using the unstable road she kept her body relaxed and it easily moved position to where she was facing a little more forward. Eye open just a tiny bit, she saw his instrument panel, and quickly assessed her situation. She hoped for another rough spot in the road to change her position yet again, because one more time she would be able to reach the door and hit his panel and steering wheel. It was a long shot but worth it.

Prowl really wasn't in the mood to give out any orders, but he did anyhow. "Sunstreaker. Sideswipe. It is obvious he is heading back to the Nemesis, and he is doing it at break neck speeds. We have to head him off, if possible, but in any case, I don't care, I will break into the Nemesis myself and get her back."

Sunstreaker thought it was more of a statement rather then an order and continued to speed along in their current trajectory. Sideswipe was mute on the subject.

*Bump* Susan's body adjusted position again, and not caring how she will land outside of this horror, she just wanted to be gone. Opening up her eyes quickly and raising her feet. she started kicking the panel with her feet, along with kicking the steering wheel. Barricade cursed violently in Cybertronian, and his holoform appeared in the drivers seat, instantly grabbing for her. He was strong naturally, but with her adrenaline pumping full steam, she continued to kick.

Grabbing at her legs, she still kept kicking as if he wasn't doing anything, but getting angrier by the second, Barricade grabbed her wrist and started putting a crushing weight on it. Susan gasped in pain, but continued what she was doing. He was told to bring her in one piece, but he didn't say he couldn't injure her. Grabbing at her left leg, he caught her by the knee, and started to crush that. She screamed, and moved away from him with visible tears in her eyes. "Worthless fleshling. You think to injure me, well think again."

Susan looked over at him, and smiled evilly herself, and took her right foot, and kicked it under the dashboard, cracking the cover and grabbing at some wires with her foot. Barricade screamed no and lunged for her, but not only did his holoform disappear, his speed decreased. Snapping some of those wires, she pulled the handle, and tumbled out of him, landing roughly on the ground. Choking from the dirt that assailed her, she looked briefly behind her to see him slowly slowing down, feeling the intense pain of her left knee, she still managed to stand up, and started hopping away. She knew this wasn't fast, but she was determined to get away, and hope someone saw on the video feeds at the Ark. Growling because she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere, she heard him laughing behind her, before she was knocked down on the ground, and had his sharp digit pinning her down.

"Bitch" Barricade thought this female was attractive, but she didn't put a fire in him like Remote did. Megatron thought this would be a fair trade if he was able to get Remote back. "Thought you can get away, did ya?" Another laugh from him.

Susan was having trouble breathing from his digit pressing into her. Tears rolling out of her eyes, Susan felt herself blacking out until she heard a loud bang, and the pressure to her abdomen was released suddenly. Raising up on her good arm, she saw it was Prowl wrestling pretty violently with Barricade. Prowl was a very analytical fighter. Precise in his movements. Never savage. What she saw right now was savage. Susan's eyes widened at how he fought, then heard the growl of two engines approaching. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got next to her, with only Sideswipe bending down to scan her.

Seeing that her left knee was broken, along with her left wrist, and a couple of ribs, Sideswipe's holoform activated, and lifted her up in his arms gently, and placed her inside his passenger seat. Informing his brother where he was heading, and to stay back just in case, he sped off to their bases hospital.

Sunstreaker watched with fascination at how Prowl fought. It was the most violent he had ever seen him. Prowl was almost ripping Barricades helm off. He kicked him in the spark. He then went for his spark itself and tried to open it. Seeing a very shocked and terrified expression on Barricade. Something he has never seen before, which made him chuckle. Barricade instantly transformed and sped off rather clumsily. Prowl seeming not satisfied that he got away, was about to transform to chase him until Sunstreaker halted him.

"Enough, Prowl! As much as I want to see you tear his spark out, your mate has been rushed to the hospital. You must go to her instead." Sunstreaker ordered.

Venting, Prowl acknowledged with a nod, and transformed to roll out to the bases hospital.

* * *

Back at Remotes, she received the call from Tina that Susan was kidnapped, she escaped but has injuries. Looking over to Thundercracker in a panic, she went to wash off the evidence, put some clothes on in a rush, and went to her car. "I have to go now, TC!"

"I'll see what is up at base and report to you what this new plan is, as soon as I can." He assured her.

Smiling weakly at him, she kissed him on the cheek, and opened up her garage and sped off. TC wandered around her house to make sure things were secure, before going back to his original size, transformed, and headed back to base. Sure Susan would of served a purpose with her specialty, but he felt there was more lurking there.


	15. Glitch

Susan laid in her hospital bed all alone in the room. Her family visited, and gone home when she felt so exhausted. She slept a little, but the pain was horrible. It wasn't the physical, it was the mental. Her left leg was propped up, and in a cast after it undergone surgery to repair the knee cap. Her arm was in a cast, and also propped up. Her rib cage was bandaged up. Susan looked outside of her window, and felt defeated. She cried enough tears, and her cheeks were stained from all the tears. She just stared outside and thought. She loved Prowl, but if he wasn't willing to live in the same place, then what was the use of being spark mates? She had so much to think about, and she closed her eyes to stop the strain of her eyes, but opened them when she heard heavy footsteps enter. Opening her eyes, she saw Prowl coming to her bedside.

"Thanks for saving me." She was thankful truly, but her voice sounded so cold.

"I flew out of the base the second I was notified." He reached for her hand to hold, but she snatched it away.

"Huh, you paid attention because it is your job, but you didn't care when I walked out of your quarters angry and hurt by you." Susan stared at a spot on the wall. She just didn't want to look at him. "Typical, Prowl."

"Susan..."

"No Prowl. Thank you for coming when you did, but I can't be with someone who isn't wanting to live in the same place. You'd rather work then be with me. Yes making love to you is the greatest, but I feel like a one night stand because you dismiss me." Susan choked back a tear. "Please leave. I know you have more work to do."

"Susan I made mistakes, and I'm sorry for treating you badly. I never been in a relationship. No one wanted to be with me ever, until you. I realize it is a poor excuse, but I want things to change."

"What you want me to live at the Ark with you? I don't mind spending some nights there, but I want it in our own place." Susan took a steady breath before continuing. "Prowl I can't look at you right now, please go home."

Miserable, Prowl turned to leave. Outside her room, Remote smiled at him warmly, and had him follow her to her office. Closing the door, she went to sit behind her desk. Her legs still didn't feel very strong to stand for a long time. "I wish I can say to give her more time and she will come to her senses, but she has all her senses right now." Sighing, Prowl nodded.

"Will her body heal correctly?"

Arching her eyebrow, she was about to retort something about, what would happen if she was in a wheelchair? Would you care less about her? But realized it was Prowl asking. "Yes it will. There is nothing to worry about that there."

"I messed up, and I'm not use to that. How do I deal with this?"

"Well Prowl, do you love my sister?"

"Affirmative."

"Do you want to be with her always?"

"That is another affirmative."

"Such sterile answers, but it is you after all." Remote mused. "Then tell me what you want right now with you and her?"

Looking her straight in the eyes, Prowl answered as passionately that he can get. "To be in the same berth, or bed, night after night. To hold her. Wake up with her next to me."

"Then get to that next step, or else this is over with." Remote stood up to walk over to him. She had to talk to him and be honest.

"I also want to kill, Barricade for hurting her."

"Same here. Thundercracker is going to check on why she was needed so badly and get back to me."

Time stilled. Prowl heard the words said with such ease. Such familiarity. That he had to stop himself from glitching. He just asked in his very serious voice. "Thundercracker? Remote explain yourself now."

"Okay before you go all glitchy, my sisters do know about this, and it was to my discretion to include you. The only ones that know about this is my sisters, dad, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, and now you. The only reason why nothing has been said to others is because my sisters don't want you or any other Autobots to view me as a traitor."

Prowl stepped forward, and took her by the wrist gently. "Remote are you and Thundercracker mates?"

"Yes, and as of tonight we are spark mates. It is pretty complicated as it is, but Thundercracker was the one who told Sideswipe where to find me on the Nemesis."

"It doesn't excuse anything else that he has done, Remote. Have you forgotten that?"

"I am privy of everything he has gone through since his time of being created, growing up, and how he came to meet Megatron who drafted him into their cause. He saved neutrals from being murdered. I know he has done some bad things, but behind his own trines back, he has done a lot of good. You know being a spark mates process is. You gave, Susan all your memories."

"And who created him, Remote? Do you know that? Because no Autobot nor Decepticon knows."

"I do know, and I cannot say. He is afraid of it destroying his creator if that information went out. I'm sorry, Prowl."

"You cannot trust him, Remote. How could you bond with him? Have you been through that much damage not to know any better?"

Stepping back from him. Anger welled inside of her. Turning her back to him, she clenched and unclenched her fists. "I can't believe you said that." She growled. Her stomach on the verge of nausea, she tried to calm herself down, but turned back to face him. "You say that to me. How dare you say that to me, Prowl! I trusted you to talk to you. To confide in you, and you insult me. I understand you are worried about, Susan, but to say that to me. You think I didn't think this whole thing through?! Oh I thought this through. Barricade made so many advances to me when I was in captivity then one day he tried to take advantage of me. Thundercracker in his weakened state, came to my aid and saved me. After that we didn't have sex. He talked to me. Held me. Told me a few tricks about Nemesis so I can get the fuck out of there. He was going to go through with more, but that day. The day you guys came to rescue me. He brought me to Megatron as ordered. Megatron ordered him to mate with me in front of him. Thundercracker flat out refused to do that. You know Megatron will harm another Decepticon for not following orders, but he didn't with Thundercracker."

Prowl halted her tirade. "Why do you think, Megatron didn't harm him for that?"

Remote remembered how Megatron acted around TC. The way TC was unhappy about his leaders attentions towards him. It was perverted. "Megatron got very heated during the time I was in the shower, and when I came out, I can tell he has a very perverted attraction to Thundercracker. Perhaps that is why he didn't harm him, it was because he has affection for him. TC hasn't shared with me fully on that, and when he does, it is him that will tell, and not me. He was uncomfortable when he attempted to talk about it with me, so I won't force him to talk."

Prowl nodded, and placed his hands on both her arms. "I'm sorry about what I said, Remote. This is just a complete surprise. Susan and I got into a heated discussion before she stormed off, and then she gets kidnapped and hurt by Barricade. She is hurting in another room. She is understandably upset with me. This is a completely new feeling of not being able to know what to do in this situation. Now hearing about you and Thundercracker. It is too much."

"Please don't glitch on me and pass out. I have very minor experience in repairing you guys. Also I don't feel like having Ratchet here, throwing a wrench at your helm. I don't need things destroyed in here."

Smiling weakly, he released her arms and put his hands up to his own helm. "I suppose you don't want me telling anyone else then. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Until I'm ready to do so myself, I wish it to remain a secret."

Nodding his head, he sighed. "I will do so. Also I want to live with Susan for now on."

"She would love that, Prowl. What about you? Do you want that?"

Arms now at his side, Prowl smiled fully. "For the first time in my life... Yes."

* * *

Thundercracker arrived back on the Nemesis. It was fairly quiet as he entered until Frenzy and Rumble came running past throwing curses at one another. Shaking his head, he felt like they were nothing but Sparklings and will be nothing but Sparklings. Thundercracker was given an order as soon as those idiots ran past. He was to report for monitor duty, since Barricade is in med bay. Sighing, Thundercracker went to get some Energon in the rec room, and headed to his assignment. Plunking down on the seat, he quickly surveyed the monitors, while slowly drinking his energon. Sooner or later Soundwave will come this way. He always ended up doing so. TC could tell that Soundwave hated to recharge much. Possibly because it was a waste of time. Maybe he can query what happened to Barricade, since the last thing he knew everyone had light duties this night. But Soundwave didn't come in, but Skywarp instead.

"Hey! Where you been?" Skywarp asked jovially as he slapped his shoulder.

"Been perusing the landscape." Came his reply.

"Want to know where I've been?" He prodded him on the arm now. Skywarp was too much like a Sparkling as well.

Thundercracker refused to ask. He knew he would continue on regardless of a yes or no from him.

"I was perusing some females. They are so willing it isn't funny."

TC grunted. Internally he was thinking of Remote.

"There isn't a chance for Remote anymore though since Megatron laid claim on her."

"Excuse me?" Keep your voice level, and not agitated. He thought to himself.

Skywarp got a bit excited. "Oh yeah, he ordered Barricade to retrieve her, but told him if he can find one of her sisters, take her instead, so he kidnapped Susan damaging her in the process as she was damaging his insides. Anyhow, she got away, sort of, until Barricade was tackled by a very pissed off Prowl, and he damaged him even more."

Trying to keep his voice neutral, he queried. "How is Megatron taking it?'

"Oh he is pissed. I'm surprised he wants a fleshling. He views them as weak, but he wants her. Strange."

"Strange indeed." TC agreed.

Shrugging his shoulders, Skywarp slapped him hard in the shoulder, and waved at him. "Time for recharge. I'm beat. Later TC."

"Later." Deep in thought, he turned to the monitors and mildly looked at them, not caring if someone exploded the base right now, he noticed that Megatron came out of his quarters and walked, with a determination, down the corridor. Opening up the datapad, he typed in some of the non-events he was seeing right now, when he felt a presence next to him. Looking up it was, Megatron.

"You dallied with the local fauna didn't you?"

"Excuse me, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron leaned in to take in the fragrance. Whoever he was with, had a very pleasant smell about them. "Did you interface with a flesh bag?"

"I believe that is my business." It was risky to talk back to him, but he honestly never cared.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Megatron grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at him. "Did you find it... Pleasurable?"

He smelled of high grade. "Yes, I did."

"Did you find me pleasurable before?" He vented.

"It isn't what I go for, so... No."

Angered, Megatron hit him very hard in his face, and knocked him over. "Don't disobey another order from me ever again." Straightening up, Megatron barked. "Starscream report to my quarters at once!"

"Aye, Megatron."

Looking over this strong mech, Megatron returned back to his quarters, with Starscream following behind soon after.

Annoyed, Thundercracker got back into his seat and watched the monitors once again. Megatron was only obsessed with, Remote due to her rejecting him and then being rescued. TC opened their lines of communication and communicated what he heard. Remote groaned internally and thanked him for the intel, and informed him that Susan suffered from a broken knee cap, fractured arm, and broken rib. Expressing his sorrow for that, he decided to tell her he couldn't wait to see her again, and that he loved her deeply. Remote responded in kind with an added. 'I can't wait to make love to you again." Dropping his data pad, he picked it up. He heard her giggling inside his head, and asked him what that commotion was, in which he replied. She asked him what he was doing now, and his response was monitor duty then stopped when he saw Megatron standing outside of his quarters smiling at Starscream. Megatron was a little unsteady from the high energon, but he managed to push Starscream against the wall, and brush his digits inside Starscream's plating. Megatron looked to be putting on a show for TC's benefit. Shaking his helm, TC continued on with Remote. She was a much more pleasurable distraction.

_"Are you alright, TC? You went into abrupt silence." _

_"Just Megatron putting on a show for my benefit."_ He replied with a briefest of glances at all the monitors. "_He is busy molesting, Starscream outside of his quarters." _

Remote shuddered so much that he felt it across their bond. _"Can anyone else hear us? I mean I know you can communicate with your own trine this way."_

_ "I can block that out. This is our own private discussion."_ Once again he glanced up to see Megatron pulling Starscream inside his quarters by his helm. "_Monitor duty is boring mostly. Sometimes I will get a visitor like Soundwave or Ravage in here. Mostly Soundwave will just pass through to do something, while Ravage will come in and erase whatever intel is on there to cover for Soundwave. It is all pretty standard." _

_"Hmm. Megatron putting on a show for your benefit?" _

_"Ummm well..."_

Remote groaned outwardly, she didn't want to put him on the spot. "_I'm sorry, TC, but I saw how heated Megatron was when I came out of the shower. I saw how he stood next to you. I also saw the expression and stance you had. If you don't wish to talk about it, it is your choice." _

"_My love that is a discussion I will have when I'm next to you one day. Right now, he wasn't happy that I rejected him._"

Remote sat on the couch in her office looking outside. "_I never took Megatron to be that way, but I guess for a tyrant leader he might do that. There are some tyrants that indulged in whatever to suit their fancy just to rein over their subjects. It is rather disgusting._" Remote cleared her throat. "I told, Prowl about us."

"_How did he take it?" _

"_Not good at first. Of course he is still reeling from Susan, and I didn't help with the whammy I just gave him. He told me he will keep it a secret. I have to tell him what you told him on why Barricade took Susan." _

"_I know. Megatron laid claim to you. He is obsessed with you now. You rejected the all mighty Megatron."_ TC mocked on the last part.

"_Well the one I'm bonded with is the all mighty Thundercracker._" She teased. "_I wish I can make love to you some more right now. My legs still feel like jelly, but I love it."_

_"You'll make love to me soon, my dear. I will continue making love to you as long as you will have me_." He promised. Feeling a presence, he turned to see Soundwave passing through. Looking at him for a brief nano second, he pretended not to see him after all and focused his attention on the monitors. He was thankful that Remote didn't say anymore. Possibly she felt his hesitance and warning. "_My love, inform Prowl of their plan. I have to go back to my duty."_

"_Yes, Thundercracker. Talk to you soon."_

TC felt a little sad to feel that communication ended, and went to his data pad to continue marking stuff. Soon Ravage came in and sat by his side. Calmly waiting for some order, then as graceful as she ever was, she approached the control panel, snaked a wire into the board, and erased some data. TC already knew to ignore what he saw next to the med bay, and assured Ravage that he saw nothing. Seeming very satisfied, she slinked away.

Meanwhile, Remote commed Prowl, what TC reported to her. "What do you think the next play should be?"

"You believe this to be reliable intel?"

"Yes, Prowl, I do. I know it sounds unbelievable, but there it is."

Prowl voiced in his processor that she should come clean to Prime, but kept silent about that, and instead said. "Keep me updated. Thank you, Remote."

"You're welcome." Prowl cut of the communication, and Remote just sighed heavily then laid on the couch and drifted off.


	16. Base war

The morning brought a very cloudy day. The humidity outside felt thick. With not even a breeze, it felt eery. Uncomfortable even. As several of the guards remained alert. The family on the base felt an unease. They remained vigilant, but in spite of trying to ignore it. They would look outside at any given moment. Alesha and Kathy remained at their desks, keeping themselves occupied with work. Tina made her rounds before stopping at Remote's office. She already knew she spent the night there, keeping an eye on Susan. Knocking on the door, she heard a faint, 'Come in," and entered to see Remote tying her hair up in a pony tail. She recently showered, and changed into the clothes that Tina brought over.

"Have you check on her yet?" Remote asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to see if you wished to come in as well." Tina replied.

Although they had different shades of red. What with Tina's bright red hair, and Remote's black-red hair. With their hair tied back in a pony tail, they looked more identical. If you wanted to ignore their shade of hair.

Remote smiled. "Sure." Picking up her pad, she followed Tina out and walked to Susan's room.

Susan had her bed propped up so she can sit slightly up. Hair looking kinda messy. She just stared outside. Not even acknowledging them walking into the room, Susan looked lost in her own little world. Although, at closer inspection, you can see had been crying. Susan sighed heavily, then turned to look at her twins, and offered them a very weak smile. "Hey."

Looking at the monitor, Remote jotted some notes down, while Tina inspected the casts on her. "Hey" They both offered back.

With her uninjured hand, Susan reached out and placed her hand on Remote. "What is the news?"

Remote looked at Tina then cleared her throat. "Well from what I got from Thundercracker is this... The reason why they kidnapped you last night was in some way to see if they can trade you for... Me."

Squinting her eyes, she said in shock. "Whaaattttt? Clarify, please."

"Megatron has laid claim to me, and wants me back." Remote replied.

Jerking her head back, Susan laughed harshly. "What is this some kind of bad soap opera? What the hell?" Face palming herself for a minute. "Seriously I liked it better when they were stealing Earth's resources, not eliciting kidnapping and rape." Looking at Tina, she shook her head. "I already had a bad night, what with arguing with Prowl, then being kidnapped, then Barricade breaking my bones just so I can end up here?!" Another laugh. "Fucking absurd."

"I informed Prowl of Thundercracker and myself."

"I bet he took that well." Tina quipped.

"Actually much better then Sunstreaker worrying about a tiny scratch." Remote joked.

Tina chuckled a little. "Yeah he's a baby there. So what did he say?"

"What you expect him to say. He told me he'd keep it secret for now, but after I told him about that intel, I might have to say it sooner then later."

Susan felt a little light headed, but managed to think as clearly as possible. Squeezing, Remote's hand, she assured her. "Talk to Prime with Prowl there. Prowl will support you there. I may be unhappy with him for the moment, but at least I know he is reliable in his work aspect."

"Oh Susan, he loves you so much. He wants to change everything. Live with you."

"He is just saying that because he feels guilty." Tears started to roll gently down, Susan's cheeks. Feeling Tina gently kiss her on the forehead, she smiled softly as the tears continued. "I know he loves me, but it is just so hard to deal with someone who just wants to work all the time."

Looking over at Remote, Tina frowned, and gently sat on the side of the bed, putting her arm around her. "Want to deal with a sociopath who has the ego that can fit almost the whole galaxy? Well I often don't, until Sunstreaker is behind closed doors and talks nicely to you. He is highly protective, so sometimes it seems like he is arrogant when really he is just looking out for you."

"But yeah he is a sociopath." Tina continued. "Just like Prowl is a workaholic. But I know Prowl will be smart, and start living with you. Sunstreaker said it was the first time he showed any interest in a female. So since you are truly his first experience, he is still just learning."

Susan nodded her head, and looked outside. "So are you admitting that you and Sunstreaker are an item?"

"Ehhhhh we're lovers. That's it." Tina said matter of factly. "Come on look at him. Look how he can be so passionate about things and a little aloof. He is gooooooddddddd."

Remote and Susan laughed at how Tina was punctuating the last part. It was not a part of Tina's personality to act like that. She always acted so straight laced. More so then Alesha. "What do you think of Prowl's love making abilities? I realize this is all our first experience in the sack. But how is it?" Tina asked.

Blushing, Susan remembered the first time they just couldn't keep their hands off one another. "Amazing."

"Hmmmmmmm." Big smile on her face, she turned to Remote to ask her. "What about Thundercracker? Have you done it yet with him?"

"Oh come on! I don't want to kiss and tell." Embarrassed, Remote walked over to the window, and sat on the ledge.

Winking at Susan, Tina teased. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh that means you did it. Didn't you?"

"Quiet up or I'll stick a needle in you." Remote warned.

"Ha! No you won't. Now spill."

"Fine he is a very passionate lover. I can't help but want him over and over again."

Susan smirked. "Must be quite a package he has there."

Blushing, Remote looked away to hide her red face. Looking outside she noticed a bit of a flurry happening outside with the guards around the grounds. Frowning, Remote studied it as Tina and Susan continued their teasing.

"Oh if you aren't answering that means..." Susan trailed off noticing Remote's frown and how she was even more alert in her body positioning. Susan looked up at Tina, and she slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Remote's side. "What's happening?"

Tina came to the window in time to see their father running outside to talk to the head guard. These guards were really trained as soldiers. The guard was pointing to the south east portion of the property. Both Tina and Remote couldn't detect what they were seeing since some of the building was obscuring their sight. Picking up her cell, Tina punched a number for Historia to answer. "Hey, what's up? What is going on outside?"

"We detected Ravage and Lazerbeak, just on the outskirts of the base. They have just been in one position." She replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm outside with Kathy. We are both next to our vehicles getting ready if the need arises." Historia nodded over to Kathy and signed to her that Tina was on the phone. Kathy just nodded back to her, as she continued her focus.

"Are we alerting the Autobots?"

"Dad has spoken to Prime already. Prime is sending a convoy over here, but will remain far away, but near enough just in case of a huge onslaught of Decepticons." Historia replied then spotted Reflector flying in. Some of the spies are here, but not being stealth. That is unusual. "Reflector is here." From her side, Kathy was informing Prime on who joined the party.

Tina relayed all the information to her sisters. Susan adjusted herself and moaned because she instantly caused herself pain. Remote decided to see if she can communicate with Thundercracker.

_"Thundercracker? Are you there?" _

_"Yes, but I can't talk long. I have to keep myself open to the others." _His voice was distracted_. "I take it you see Ravage and Lazerbeak." _

_"Yes, and now Reflector is here. I'm inside the hospital with Susan and Tina. What is going on?" _Remote watched her father run back towards the building.

_"Alert the Autobots! Megatron has ordered all his soldiers to attack your base, steal your resources, and to obtain you and your sisters." _

Mouth agape, she shut her eyes. "_I'll inform them right away. Thank you, TC_."

_"Love you. Please stay inside_." With that sentiment followed by a warning, he cut off their communication.

Sighing, Remote took Tina's phone and put it on speaker. "Historia, I communicated with Thundercracker. Get Prime and the others over here now. All of Megatron's reinforcements will be here to attack the base."

"What?! How did you communicate with him?" Historia had Kathy come to her side as they saw the Stunticons coming towards them. Kathy instantly got on her cell and informed Prime that every Decepticon will be there.

"We sparked last night so..." Remote trailed off.

"If they sparked you can communicate like that." Kathy replied to Historia's non verbalized question.

"Remote, he better be trustworthy on this info." Historia warned, then cut off communication with her. "What the hell?"

"Susan wasn't their only target after all. Bob! Transform!" Kathy ordered.

From their end, Tina and Remote saw the Combaticons approaching their zone along with the Constructicons. Remote and Tina ran out of Susan's room and informed everyone to secure the patients, as the safety shudders went down on all the walls in the hospital. The shudders were designed to withstand heavy weaponry. Coming back into the room alone, Remote made sure her bed was secure to the ground and handed her a weapon for just in case. In past cases, they moved the patients into a secure area. Some patients that were a bit more difficult to move stayed in their rooms for the most part, with a guard protecting them. Susan did know how to fire guns, but since she would be operating with one arm, Remote stayed with her.

Activating her lap top, she got the camera feeds through it, and made sure to have the line under tight security. Both her and Susan watched as Megatron flew in flanked by all the Seekers and Soundwave. They all stood around the perimeter of the base. The Constructicons and Combaticons moving to the back of the base as the others stuck to the front and the sides. Thundercracker was spotted close to Megatron with an unreadable expression on his face. Megatron was speaking to Alesha and Kathy.

"We need to hear them." Susan said and slowly started typing to patch into Bob.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to soil your hands fighting us today, so why don't you give up now." Megatron stated with his usual superiority.

"You are kidding us, right?" We never give up, Megatron." Alesha said in contempt.

Smirking, he continued. "Give us your resources right now and we will spare you. You and your sisters."

"HA! You have quite the sense of humor. We know you never spare anyone."

Megatron touched the force field testing the strength of it. The power was quite considerable. He eyed Kathy. There were secrets with this family. Not even the humans can trace them any farther back then the Renaissance age. There were so many speculations regarding them. He ran his finger along the field before putting both his arms against his sides. "Perhaps not, but with you and your sisters I will spare. No harm will come of them, I swear it."

"Susan wasn't unharmed you moron. Your goon hurt her." Kathy calmly stated. She eyed every Decepticon that she can see in front of her then stopped fully on him.

"Ohhh my apologies there..." He drawled rather sarcastically. "Barricade has been punished. He does seem to get out of hand when it concerns such delicate matters."

Kathy wanted to laugh hard, but was still waiting on Bob to signal to her when the Autobots were near. Sighing she briefly glanced at Alesha, before looking Megatron straight in the eye. She wanted to contact Sideswipe, but she really needed her mind to be wrapped up in the present right now just in case.

"So what do you say? Would you like to give up and give us what we want?" Megatron smoothly said.

Crossing her arms, Alesha simply replied, "No."

Smiling evilly, he ordered every Decepticon to attack. Every weapon was quickly drawn and now firing against the force field. Regardless of the field it was still possible to shake the building a little bit with each tremor that was produced. The sound was as well loud. Jack issued orders to hold down the base with every means possible. The force field was designed to keep things out, but it was designed with this type of plan in mind if the enemy attacked. They can fire their own weapons against them. Every gun on any person, along with the weapons on most of the vehicles started firing against them. Seekers transformed and flew over the base hitting them from above. Bob the only transformer on the base fired all his available weapons. He received a transmission from Prime, and signaled to Kathy that they were very close. Kathy looked far past the enemy group and saw their friends approaching.

Megatron got the signatures and ordered some of the Decepticons to stop the Autobots, then ordered the Combaticons and Constructicons to merge and concentrate brute force on the field. Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker were ordered to attack the incoming Autobot's, along with more Seekers.

Inside the hospital base, Susan and Remote watched the whole scene unfolding. Remote looked around Susan's bed and noticed how it kept jolting her bed. Susan wasn't saying anything but the constant wincing on her face said enough. Remote got up to check the monitor which kept staticing out of control. Telling Susan she would be right back, she raced to a few other rooms where they still had some patients that would of been difficult to move. Shane stayed up there as well to keep an eye out, and was busy replacing insulin on one patient when the building was rocked so hard that it made both him and her stumble hard. Remote's head banged against the door, but she continued ahead as if nothing happened and looked at the monitors to notice nothing wrong with them. So she raced to other patient rooms to notice nothing was wrong with theirs as well. Radioing Tina in their bunker, she asked if the monitors were doing anything strange. She replied no. Informing her that Susan's monitor was the only one acting funny, she instantly ran back to her older sisters room. Upon entering her room, Susan was staring at her monitor, offered her a brief glance before looking back at it. Remote walked quickly over and stepped back once she saw the Decepticon insignia on the screen.

"Your monitor is the only one we are having trouble with." Remote informed her.

"They either know where I am or this is just a ploy to scare us." Susan contemplated having it turned off, but it might further alert them of their current location. "Raise someone."

Quickly getting on her phone, Kathy replied, "All the monitors are fine in the hospital except Susan's. There is a Decepticon insignia on hers."

"Are you video feeding us? I got a signal inside there. Besides the other half of the base, that room is the one that is showing a signal." Kathy had already accessed the monitoring system in the base to make sure of life signs and any other important items, including that.

"Yes we accessed the video feed and speakers. What should we do?" Remote asked.

"Move her elsewhere, but leave that monitor there. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good! Now do that." Kathy ordered and shut the phone off.

"SHANE!" Remote called as she quickly unhooked Susan from the monitor, undid the wheels, and started to move her bed. "We have to move you out of here now. I don't know how they figured you were in this room, but they did, and possibly through us looking at that video feed." The bed was a bit cumbersome for one person, but she guessed with sheer urgency she managed to get it as far out of the room when Shane ran over and took the foot of the bed. "East side of the building now!"

Not one word was said, he just quickly helped guide the bed to the east side where it attached this hospital to the main part of the base. They moved as fast as possible until a fast human sized object came out of one room and rammed in the side of Shane knocking him into one of the rooms. Shock on both of the sisters faces. Remote ran around the bed, and saw Shane fighting in vain with the holoform of Barricade. The blood drained from her face as she saw Barricade making short work of her friend. "Shane?!"

"Get to safety now!" Shane yelled throwing a punch as Barricade's face.

Not wanting to leave her friend behind but deciding it might be the best choice to run, she grabbed the foot of the bed and quickly ran to the east side door. In the background she heard grunts and pains of anguish. Her heart falling down hearing that, she kept running, trying to keep focus while Susan did her best to turn back with the gun provided just in case Barricade came following. Finally reaching the door, she used her key card and got the door opened. Running to the back of the bed, she pushed it through. Almost through the door herself, Barricade reached for her and placed her hard against the wall with his hand around her throat. Gagging and fighting against him, she heard Susan scream her name when she kicked the door closed to prevent him from going to her.

"That's fine, dear, I'm really here for you." Barricade informed her.

'How in the hell did he get in?' Remote thought to herself. They made sure to safeguard against these intrusions, including any unauthorized holoform entering. Remote kicked him in the jaw causing him to chuckle.

"Why do you think you can beat me? Your friend thought he could, but alas he has breathed his final breath." Full of mirth, Barricade put her against him before turning her around and escort her down the hall. She struggled naturally in which he didn't mind. He stopped before the room her friend was in and allowed her to look at the bloody mess in front of them.

Remote's eyes were so wide open, and tears started to form and fall quickly, that she lost it. She screamed, kicked, cursed, and continued to cry. All around Shane's body, was blood, with his eyes wide opened in shock, and blood coming out of his mouth. Remote went a little slack as she felt so sick. "Shane..." She said in a weak whisper.

"He was no match against me, my dear." He whispered in her ear. Feeling her slack body, he turned her to face him. "Megatron wants you now." Spraying her with knock out gas, she passed out. "Perhaps a second time around for us, dear, will happen." Kissing her lips, he felt a surge of power with this domination, and tossed her over his shoulder.

Susan, at that moment, grabbed the phone Remote tossed on the bed, and raised her father. "One of them managed to get into the hospital and have Remote!" Pause. "It was Barricade, I remember his holoform." Pause. "Then how in the fuck did he get in here?!" Quick pause. "She wheeled me to the east side and closed the door when he grabbed her."

Outside, Jack issued orders regarding Remote's safety. Eyes wide, he ran to the nearest entrance of the hospital to get in. Alesha, Kathy and Tina were informed of Remote's capture. Alesha eyed Megatron with pure contempt. Family and friends viewed her as a calm person even in the most dire circumstances, but with her own family harmed and one being kidnapped, she leaped inside of her vehicle, activated the computer, and that was when the main part of the base came alive. The roof section raised up revealing fusion canons. Megatron and a few other Decepticon's eyed this with interest until they started firing. Aiming the canons only at the enemy, she gave a sideways smile as she watched them ducking and cursing the fire.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Skywarp were either on the ground or above fighting the Autobot's. Thundercracker remained on the ground throwing punches, kicking, and firing his weapons. TC eyed Prowl as he quickly ran over and they both locked their arms together as if in a tango. The normally composed face of Prowl was angry.

"We want Remote back. Now!" Prowl growled. "He hurt Susan and now he took Remote."

TC was confused. "What? They took her? How?"

Kicking him in the groin, Prowl watched as TC growled then went back to his previous manner. "Don't play innocent with me, Decepticreep. Barricade infiltrated the hospital and took Remote."

Pulsed and non-pulsed at the same time with this information, it was his turn to growl. "I know Megatron wants to possess her for his sick needs, but last I heard Barricade was punished for his stupidity."

"You bonded with her, link with her now. I know it is harder with humans and us, but I know you have linked."

"I am starting to try now. Continue fighting me so as not to raise suspicion." TC instructed.

No word said, Prowl kicked him in the stomach making him launch onto the ground hard, then tackled him. TC went through the motions of battle as he went through their link only finding darkness as first with a bit of daylight occurring. He heard her faint moans. He saw feet running.

"_Remote. Remote, wake up."_ Moan in response, so he continued. "_Remote it's Thundercracker. Where are you? Please wake up_." He urged.

Barricade stopped running, and looked around. He wasn't worried about the humans finding him, he can easily subdue them, but he didn't want to run into a holoform of a Autobot. Using the way he entered the building, he decided to use that as an exit. Running one hand up her legs, just to feel them, he opened the door to find one of the guards there. Smiling he quickly bent the gun, and snapped his neck. Satisfied he noticed a few of his fellow comrades firing at the force field. Hearing his package moaning, he headed to the nearest exit. He heard a yell behind him to halt, but wasn't at all disturbed by it figuring it to be a human, but found out quickly it was Bob. Turning around, he faced him. "What are you going to do, Earth germ?" Yes, Bob was a robot, but since he was built by a human, he considered him a germ.

_"Remote, wake up. You must wake up now!_" TC received a punch in the face. "She isn't waking up." He growled to Prowl.

Remote's eye opened up slowly. First thing she noticed was his backside, then the ground. Being careful not to move much, so as not to alert him, she carefully moved her eyes around instead. She kept hearing TC's voice in her head. "_Barricade has me, TC_."

Relief flooded through him, but acted on the outside that nothing else was distracting him. "She responded." He quickly informed, Prowl. "_Sweetheart, I know. Do you have an_ i_dea where you are right now?_"

"_Well I'm trying to look around without him knowing I'm awake. I hear Bob and him talking. I think his mech form is outside the base because if it was on the inside that means he would of dissipated and transformed to attack."_ Remote was working out ways on how to get away from him, but knowing how fast he was, she wasn't all too sure. "_I think I am in the back of the hospital. Yes, I see the dock from here, we are in the back for sure." _

"_I'll tell, Prowl. Please hang in there_."

"_Ahhh no problem there_." She noted the irony of her position.

"Prowl she is on the backside of the building. Bob confronted him." Prowl didn't say much back to him, he just fired his weapon at him landing him on the ground. While on the ground, Prowl quickly told him thanks, and ran off. "Yeah, your welcome." TC groaned, and quickly accessing his system found he would still be able to fly, so he lifted off the ground to rejoin Starscream and Skywarp.

~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~

* * *

**Whew I need to stop writing such long chapters..**


	17. Consequence

Prowl running to his objective, he quickly transformed and aimed towards the other side of the base with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Brawn, Bluestreak and Smokescreen following behind. There was information coming in that Barricade killed a few innocents, and rather then having anymore at jeopardy he felt it was more prudent if they handled this. Spotting the Aerielbots up above busy with all the Seekers, they quickly got to the back of the base where it wasn't heavily fortified with lots of Decepticons. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being typical front liners, they launched into battle. Inside, Prowl caught sight of Barricade with Remote over his shoulder and Bob having a stand off with him. Prowl knew it they had security clearance to enter the base with the shields up, but the risk was having a Decepticon piggy backing his way in there with him. Remote was vulnerable.

"Put. Her. Down." Bob ordered once again, very evenly, putting emphasis on each word said. Bob did see the Autobots beyond, Barricade, but refused to take his optics off him.

Barricade laughed. "You are in no position to order me, Earth Germ. You know you can't attack me while she is on me." Narrowing his eyes, he challenged him to approach him simply by putting one hand on Remote's leg and running it up slowly reaching up to her rear end. He stopped when he felt her struggle. "Oh that woke her up. Or she was awoke already."

Remote tried to remain calm. Keep her pulse as steady as can be, but to feel his hand running up her leg and reaching there, she couldn't take it no more. She started to beat at him from behind and kick, hoping this would dislodge her from his embrace. She didn't say anything, she just grunted at this disgusting being man handling her. Although he quickly took her off his shoulder and putting her down he grabbed a handful of hair and placed her on the ground, turned her around quickly and rammed her against his body making her wince in pain and then lose her breath when he hit her hard in the abdomen, quickly making her want to vomit.

"Oh she is a feisty thing." Barricade whispered into her ear and quickly following that remark with a lick on the side of her face making her struggle again. Not caring, he hit her hard in the abdomen again making her cry out in pain. "Keep that up and I know, Megatron will be disappointed."

"Let her go! Let's fight instead." Bob scanned her and saw the damage he inflicted in her most dangerously delicate area. Alarm ringed all through him and he quickly fed it to Kathy and Tina the scans he just ran. "The more damage you inflict on her, wouldn't Megatron be upset at you?"

"Eh he will, but he will get over it with another sister. The only reason why he wants this one is simply because he was curious on who drove that Hummer. Is he attracted to her naturally? Frak no! I on the other hand, am."

Remote was getting more sick and sick by the second. She stopped paying attention to what was around her. The stomach acids were running rampant, she started to taste some acid and a little blood coming up. Feeling the overwhelming weakness taking over along with the nausea, she started coughing then started to vomit. Barricade was so disgusted getting some on his feet, he let her go, making her land on all fours just throwing up. Through teared up eyes she saw a little blood mixed in with a lot of stomach waste. Forgetting everything around her, she simply looked at the mess, and with weakness washing over her, she passed out on her side.

Barricade looked at both her and the mess she just made with a mixture of disgust and actual fear. Stepping back, he continued looking at her as his form quickly vanished.

Bob ran over to her side and gently picked her up radioing Tina to come and help her quickly. Jack came out of the building then and ran up and extended his arms out in which Bob laid her in them. With not a word said, Jack ran back into the hospital. Bob looked after them with fear in his processors, then focused his attention to the Decepticons outside. Running past the field, he joined the fray.

Hearing Remote's condition, Prime, who was busy fighting Megatron, informed him of a kidnapping that went wrong. "Megatron! Your soldier, Barricade, has harmed Remote to the point that she will need an operation. Did you sanction this?"

"How pathetic, Prime, using this decoy just because you know you will lose." Ramming into his side hard, Prime held on to him.

"Question your soldier if I am lying about her condition." Prime advised as he punched him in the jaw.

Comming Barricade, he unsteadily told him that Remote was injured and was unfeasible to take her. She purged blood from her system. Megatron was angry. Growling, he punched Prime hard enough away from him to launch himself up in the air. "Decepticon's! Retreat! Barricade fouled up the mission."

All looking confused and Starscream uncharacteristically quiet about that seeing they were all even, they followed their leader except for one, Barricade. In his hiding spot, he knew Megatron's wrath and would be prepared for it later, but for now having that image of Remote in his head, he was actually nervous. Yes he was rough with her, but he didn't think her condition was that bad to do all that. Content in his hiding spot, he went under radio silence.

Thundercracker, felt the pain she was in, she broadcasted it clearly even though she was out of it. He flew back to the Nemesis, just feeling it until everything went dark. His spark couldn't feel her now. He went to his quarters and when the door closed behind him, he fell to the ground and purged his own systems. Barricade was going to pay for this.

Inside the hospital, Tina was already in surgery. Remote was bad. It was a little blood that came up and that was simply from how much acid tore through her throat. She did note a problem within the stomach that had to deal with an implement that was placed in her stomach to help regulate that and the special food she had to digest. This is what was keeping her alive, and this is what needed replacing.

The staff of the hospital had to deal with the clean up. The placing of patients into their rooms, and the unfortunate task of moving their dead friends into the morgue. Upon seeing Shane, Alesha and Kathy almost completely broke down. They both felt like he was their brother. He sacrificed himself to make sure their sisters were safe. After that they made their way into Susan's room, as they anxiousily waited news of Remote. Prowl's holoform entered and walked over to the other side of Susan quickly placing her in his arms and kissing her on the lips. He waited as well. Susan looked up at her older sisters as she leaned against Prowl.

"Shane? Is he really..." Seeing them nod solemnly, Susan closed her eyes and started to cry. "Fucking Barricade."

Anger. Grief. Confusion. Insecurity. Things that were going through so many people's heads in that base. Alesha, Kathy and their father had to go back and forth between the hospital and the entire base. Between one of those times, Prowl decided to speak to Susan.

"Susan. I want to ask you something."

Feeling so miserable, she was still leaning against him feeling her eyes burn from the tears she cried. "Can this wait?"

"No." Hearing her moan a bit, he continued before she tried to stop him from talking. "I would be honored to live together with you. I'd go to the base when I'm on duty, but be at home with you. Would you still love me to share the same bed as you every night?"

Blinking the why out of her eyes, she up righted herself as best as possible, and looked at him straight on. His expectant and nervous eyes conveyed that he did indeed ask that question. "I hope you are truly serious because if you are not I will call off this relationship here and now."

"When have you known me to make jokes?" He queried as he went to kiss the tip of her nose.

Still astounded, she nodded her head and kissed his mouth. When she heard him ask if that was her saying yes, she nodded her head and kissed him again. "Good, because I'm serious about what I said."

Smiling at her, he wrapped her in his arms gingerly, and heard her family enter along. Jack smiled at him weakly and sat down wearily on the seat while Alesha and Kathy walked over to the window and sat on the ledge. Nothing much was said, but they looked up after an hour when Tina entered the room.

"She will remain in ICU. There were no complications with the surgery. The blood was minimal and only caused by the large amounts of stomach acid tearing through her system. So it was just an irritation really. When she wakes, she will be instructed not to talk in order to heal her throat. The implement had to be replaced. Barricade damaged it with what he did." Tina explained.

Standing up, Jack went to his daughter and wrapped her up in his arms. "When can we see her?"

"Dad you can go into the room, the rest will need to view from the outside. Sorry I don't want to risk infection. Dad I know will go in no matter what so there is a lounge chair in there." She replied and took his hand. "Come on." And guided him out of the room.

Inside sighs of relief were made. Kathy and Alesha kissed Susan on the forehead and headed to go and see their youngest sister. Susan looked at her predicament and looked at Prowl helplessly. "I won't be able to see her."

Kissing her on the lips, he excused himself and when he saw a nurse he asked her a question regarding wheel chairs. The nurse argued that she had to stay immobile in order to heal, but after several more minutes in order to convince her, she nodded, excused herself after telling him to wait right there, and walked through a private corridor. Prowl observed how quickly they put stuff back in order and went ahead in seeing to the patients. Looking towards the eastern side of the building he noticed one door with tape blocking anyone from entering with a warning. Red tape indicating a bio hazard inside there, where one was slain. That obviously was Shane by what was told to him. Sighing heavily, he looked back when he saw the same nurse walking towards him with what looked like the oldest wheelchair ever.

The nurse seemed a bit embarrassed about it, but shook it off. "Yes it looks ancient, but with what she needs to keep her leg elevated along with her arm. This has the best set up for it. It is far comfortable then what it seems." She offered. Requesting a couple of other nurses to help out, they wheeled it into the room.

"Huh, I always wondered about those old things." Susan said as she looked over the wooden chair. "Alright, let's get to it."

Meanwhile on the Nemesis after a brief recharge, Thundercracker manned the monitors. He made the motions of being attentive to his duty, but honestly he wasn't looking at them. His mind was focused elsewhere. To the blurry fuzziness that he was receiving from Remote. He knew Barricade didn't arrive yet, and he knew he would spend days outside the base. Megatron ordered everyone to tell him once he arrives in order to receive punishment, but Thundercracker wanted first crack at the slagger.

"After fights like that, I missed going to Kaon, and unwinding."

Not in the mood for company, TC just grunted and offered a side glance at Starscream. He had already was heard arguing to Megatron after they came back. Received the customary back handed slap from their leader, the proceeded to declare the usual nonsense about if he ruled. It was rather odd to see him there right now.

"Grabbing a couple of femmes and claiming them. I need that after this disappointing day." Hearing TC grunt again, he proceeded. "You just stuck to drinking. Hardly interfaced with a femme. How do you manage to stay so long without it? I always wondered."

The question sounded so surprisingly innocent to, TC that he finally turned to fully regard his Commander. Quirking his eyebrow ridge up, inviting him to explain further of his inquiry.

"Ever the silent mech. I'm going insane here."

Too late, thought Thundercracker.

"So many, including Megatron, want to resort to human females to interface with. The thought of it is disgusting to my processor." He spat out. "I miss femmes. So how do you last so long without interfacing?"

"Humans, as organics, are messy, but seriously they enjoy their interfacing according to the internet." TC said. He honestly didn't want Starscream to start having sex with humans knowing full well that he forced himself onto many femmes in the past. "I do see your point though."

"You would say that, Thundercracker." Eyes narrowing he repeated his question again. "How do you last long without interfacing?"

"I just do. I may have indulged once in a while in the past, but I was never fully satisfied." He replied honestly.

"Ahhh TC wanted love, didn't you?"

He was baiting him now. TC knew better. "We are Decepticons. We don't have that luxury so I dismissed that long ago."

"Perhaps so, but even some of the mechs here have resorted in... Other ways." Starscream spit out. TC remembered Megatron's display in front of the camera with him pinning Starscream against the wall for his observation. "We could build femme's ourselves and not have to worry about that."

Thundercracker groaned and put his helm back. "Yes, bring up that idea to Megatron."

"I can tell you aren't thrilled with that idea. Honestly, you are a strange mech." Shaking his head, he wandered back, to what TC assumed was his quarters.

Turning his attention back to his duty, he now watched to see if Barricade will make his entrance. Along with that, he tried to make a connection with Remote, but he was still greeted by fuzziness. He prayed to Primas that she would greet him back with words. When she came out of whatever was keeping her, he would wrap her up in his arms, and kiss her deeply.

In his hiding spot, well away from the Nemesis and the Ark put together, Barricade was silently hoping that she would up and be healthy again. He went too far in quest to capture her. He prided himself on his job. He was the best hunter, Megatron had. Today he failed. Today he foolishly thought that she would eventually look at him with the same equal lust he had for her. He didn't quite know what fascinated him about her. She obviously had no fear for her own life. Possibly his biggest turn on about her. She did fear harm against others. The knowing sight of when she laid eyes on that man he killed was enough for him to know that he was someone she really cared about. She did say she belonged with someone else. Possibly he was that someone. But who cares? He didn't. She had a fire within her. He will have her calling his name out in passion.

While in her unconscious state, Remote dreamed of Thundercracker. Her flying in his cockpit as they explored the sky together. Then them on the ground. He disappeared from sight into the woods. She found it strange that a robot as tall as him can vanish like that. She didn't hear the rustling of trees as his wings hit the trees branches. She couldn't see his head above the trees either. She walked to where he first entered and found no tracks. Curious she kept walking and walking until she reached a clearing. He was there at the side with him sitting on a ledge. His legs dangling over the sides. She went to him and with one look from him he quickly went down to human size, and took her hand to lead her to the ground. She did as he wanted, and loved when he kissed her deeply. So aroused she got on her back where he got on top. Their clothes disappeared and he entered deep inside of her. He thrusted in her slowly. Eyes closed, she just kept moaning, then kissing, then went on to keep moaning. She kept declaring her love for him. Her eyes just were closed. When she opened them it was replaced by Barricade. In horror, she screamed and wrestled to shove him off her. To the side, Thundercracker came over in a rush, and managed to only kick him off her. Shaken, he gently brought her up to her feet, and looked gently into her eyes.

"What is happening?" Remote asked in genuine confusion. TC didn't move, he stood immobile while still holding her hand. "TC?" No response. "Thundercracker? Please answer me."

"You know there is something more here, then can be explained."

Frozen. She knew that voice very well. She didn't dread it. She just suddenly missed it when she spotted him on the ground. Turning slowly to the direction of the voice, she faced, Shane. Looking healthy and alive. "Shane? Oh Shane, I am so sorry for what has happened..."

Hand raised up to stop her from talking, he approached her. Standing between her and Thundercracker. "In spite of how I felt about you, you fell for him. I can understand what you were feeling, but there were times I wished you would only look upon me like you look at him." Eyeing the frozen Decepticon, he shook his head. "That is neither here nor there. Remote, you have always been very special. Perhaps you can bridge the gap between good and evil."

"I don't believe TC was ever truly evil though." She countered. "He is different among his brethren."

"Perhaps, but something has to start from some where." He smiled. "As for you and Barricade. That is an evil that is trying to tear you away. Trying to lure you to that side."

"I am just a doctor."

Placing his hands on her shoulders he looked deeply into her eyes. "To believe just that makes you limited in your thinking. You are not a limited person."

Wanting to ask him another question, he vanished from her sight, along with Thundercracker. Knowing she was in a dream state, she stood there looking out into this abyss with her hands outstretched with questions.


	18. Pain in the Processor

In an attempt to clear his processor, he got out of the Nemesis as quickly as possible before Skywarp or Starscream were out of recharge. Feeling sufficiently energized from yet another short recharge and more energon. He knew staying in there would drive him insane. There were still some fuzziness coming from Remote. He felt she was alive, but just not responsive. This break he was taking was both from that and to see if he can locate Barricade. Scanning around he didn't spot him, but he did spot, Prowl suddenly when he waved him down. Groaning at the prospect of talking to the stick up the aft second in command, he knew he should have news about Remote. Heading to his location, he quickly transformed and landed right next to him. Prowl just stood in front of him stiffly as he obviously scanned him.

"Barricade did something to cause her to have her implement replaced that enables her to at least keep down her food, and such." Prowl began. "Without it she would of surely perished a long time ago. It helps regulate her. Like a mini computer." Prowl saw the evident concern in Thundercracker's expression, and continued. "She made it out of surgery without any complications, but still hasn't woken up yet. Their father, Jack, has not left her side."

Thundercracker sighed with some relief. "Coma?"

"Right now they have no clue. I was told when she has had surgery in the past it takes about a few days until she wakes up. Something about the anesthesia effects her differently, also the medicine that has to be placed in her. Her system takes it more deeply then most."

Looking around, he wanted to avoid his stare. The worry. The seething anger. Confusion. It was quickly melting in to his core circuits, making him clench his fists, and wishing to Primus that Barricade would just show up so he can tear him apart. There was a slight rumbling happening underneath him, causing Prowl to step back in caution. Thundercracker had no idea what he was doing right now, but he was starting to activate his special "talent." He tried to reach out and feel her, but there was nothing. Not even the fuzziness. Not even her precense right now. Scared and completely livid, he actually started to growl as he pictured, Barricade's, smug expression in front of him. The thought of him harming her.

"Thundercracker?" Prowl evenly said. "You need to deactivate your weapon right now."

TC was lost in his own world. He tried her again. Nothing. His sweet, Remote, hurt. The rumbling increased more. He pictured her sweet face as she looked at him for the first time. He didn't realize until now how very attracted he was to her when he first saw her face to face. How quickly he thought of her in that way. He wanted to fly with her. Share the skies with her. Remote wouldn't want him to be like this. She would want him to be himself. His rumbling decreased. Slowly focusing back on Prowl, he noticed his weapon drawn. Putting his hands out to calm him down along with himself, he said, "That was unlike me, I apologize. I'm thinking of Remote and that slagger Barricade."

Weapon still drawn, Prowl asked, "Where is he? He has to account for what he has done."

"I know. He hasn't gone back to the Nemesis, and I know he spends a long time off base somewheres." Still noticing the weapon, but ignoring it he ventured on. "I would enjoy killing him myself."

"Not if I don't get to him first." They both stared at one another. Two of the most stoic mechs with differing degrees to their personalities. "He will atone for his sins."

"By rotting away in a cell? I'd rather have it quicker."

"I cannot do that." Voice stone cold, Prowl shot Thundercracker shorting out some of his circuits and making him fall onto the ground very heavily. "It's time for questioning."

Thundercracker was pissed, but knew that in time this would happen, but it happened sooner then expected. Feeling paralyzed, he just laid there watching as Prowl stood over him coldly, and hailed the Ark to come and bring him back to base.

"I figured this would be better instead of you looking like a traitor yourself. Remote would be angry otherwise. I do care deeply for that family, even for a Mech who is such a tight aft." Prowl explained casually.

TC would of responded to that, but went into stasis as his circuits fried. Prowl just stood and waited for whomever to come and get him and Thundercracker.

Thundercracker had no idea how long he was out, but when he came to he was in a cell on the Ark. The cell wasn't designed for Mech's like him, but they stuffed him in there without a care as he unsteadily sat up to face a very angry Sunstreaker in front of him. Groaning internally, he wished it was any other Mech, but him. Sunstreaker just glared at him. No words said directly to him. Just his weapon twitching. He surely did look like he wanted to kill him then. No matter to, TC, he would rather get this over with.

"The fragging slagger is up." Sunstreaker spat out. Each word was poison to him. "Yeah?" He was talking to someone, possibly Prowl. "Well the sooner you relieve me the better off it will be." Growling. "Get the frag down here now, Prowl! I don't care. Just do it!" Sunstreaker didn't care that he was insubordinate with him, he just wanted away from here.

TC remained quiet. He ran a diagnostic to confirm his weapons systems were offline. He also went though his bond with, Remote and was answered with the smallest of a moan from her then it went quickly into fuzziness. Happy to at least hear a sound from her, he patiently waited to get some questioning done with. He noticed Sunstreaker look to his left, grumble something, then left hastily and ornery enough. Prowl came into view with Ratchet.

"I'm sure you have noticed that your weapons system is offline." Ratchet stated. TC issued a nod his way. "Good. Also your communications are down, but why state the obvious."

Deactivating the cell bars, Prowl had him come forward. "Put your wrists out towards me." TC did what he was told, and allowed the stasis locks to be fitted. "Step forward and walk to your left. You'll be meeting Optimus for questioning."

Not one word was uttered. TC played the part of a cooperative prisoner. Walking out of there he noticed several Autobot's looking at him with varying degrees of hate on their faces. Not caring one iota about them, he continued to be escorted to Prime's chambers. As they approached and stopped in front of a set of double doors, the door slid open and he was escorted in front of Prime. No throne for Prime it seemed, just a modest desk that he sat behind.

"Greetings, Thundercracker." He began. "I know you are aware of why you are here." TC just nodded his answer. "Very well. First of all we would like to know where, Barricade is."

"I'd like that as well." TC firmly said.

That took Prime a bit back, but continued anyhow. "And why is that?"

"What he did was completely uncalled for. Yes, as I found out his orders were to obtain, Remote, but the result of what happened to her became inexcusable. Megatron wants him punished." TC answered honestly. "As for me... I want him dead."

The tone of voice was uncharacteristic of him, that Prime put his hands together and rested his chin on them as he observed, Thundercracker. He saw and heard the pure hate in his voice. "Why is it you want him dead?"

"He harmed someone that didn't deserve it at all. I am aware that he has killed others, and that is a purely senseless act. Barricade will do what he wants regardless. I stopped him from raping, Remote while she was on the Nemesis. He is so evil that I believe he makes Megatron just pseudo evil." Thundercracker heard, Remote moan again through his bond.

"Thundercracker, I am not ignorant to notice that you will purposely go out of your way in order not to harm any humans. But you still have done some crimes that it inexcusable."

"I understand that completely and I'm prepared for any punishment you wish to issue to me, but not before you find Barricade and issue his punishment ahead of mines. I want to see it before mines is carried through." TC vehemently stated.

"Is the only issue you have with Barricade is his treatment of Remote?" Prime asked calmly.

Thundercracker knew he was saying too much, but at the present moment he didn't care when he heard her actually say something through their bond. She uttered the word 'Pain' then the bond went fuzzy again. Shaking, he fell down to one knee when he felt a quick painful wail from her through that fuzziness. His spark ached at hearing that. Weakening him. Prowl uncharacteristically got down by his side in concern. TC looked at him pleading.

"What is it?" Prowl questioned. He sensed that both Ratchet and Prime were giving him a questionable look in their direction.

"She's in pain." He uttered weakly.

"What is going on, Prowl?" Prime was up and out of his seat.

Prowl raised up one finger and opened his com to Susan. "Susan what is going on with Remote?"

"I don't know, she isn't awake, but she flatlined for a minute." Susan's voice was full of worry.

Thundercracker was gritting his dentas. "Stop her pain." He pleaded.

"She's issuing pain through their bond." It was risky but at that moment when he said that, he let the proverbial cat out of the bag. There was shock written on Prime and Ratchet's face.

"Pain? What pain? They scanned her and they aren't seeing anything. See if he can connect more to where her pain is." Susan begged.

Placing his hand gently on his shoulder, Prowl asked. "They don't know where the pain is, Thundercracker. Is she saying where she is feeling it?" TC shook his head. "Can you please keep trying to see if she can say more."

Nodding his head weakly, he tried to raise her again. She kept repeating that word over and over again followed by a scream. He remained persistent. _"Sweetie, I know you are in pain, and I'm trying to help you. Your sisters are trying to help you, but they can't locate the source of your pain. Please tell me where and I will relay it to them." _More fuzziness until he heard her struggling.

_"My heart hurts. Stomach." _Ragged breaths followed by a weak cry. _"Heart never hurt before. I think I died. I saw something."_

"_Sweetie concentrate. Is is just your heart and stomach hurting?"_

Whimpering, she replied, "_Just that."_

_"Alright, I will tell Prowl and he will tell your sisters right away. Keep talking to me alright."_

_"I will try. TC?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." _Thundercracker quickly relayed the information to Prowl.

"She said her heart and her stomach are hurting her nothing else." Prowl told Susan.

Through the com, he heard her shout that to Tina, he assumed. "Okay, I told her. Tell Thundercracker thank you."

"I will hun. Keep me updated." With that the communication was cut off and he looked up at Prime.

"How long have you and Remote been bonded, Thundercracker?" Prime asked directly.

"Not even five Earth days." He replied weakly.

"How long have you known about this, Prowl?"

"Shortly after Susan was hospitalized." Prowl answered.

"Ratchet?"

"I didn't know, Prime." Ratchet said.

Watching the Decepticon on the ground still in pain, he didn't know what to classify this as. He knew, Remote wasn't a traitor. Thundercracker wasn't like any other Decepticons. "Why her, Thundercracker?"

"It was unexpected. I've been attracted to her since the day she shot me out of the sky when we crossed paths. She's different. Amazing. Nothing like I ever expected." Between talking to Prime and Remote he felt closed to gliching out. "Argh. I want to protect her always."

Scanning Thundercracker's vitals, Ratchet noticed that his insides were starting to heat up. Ratchet approached him from the other side to register his face. "Do you want to remain with the Decepticons?"

TC quickly looked at Ratchet before looking back to Prime. "When I originally joined up with them, I had no clue what I wanted to do. Megatron came to me and gave me this big speech about the cause, and yes I joined up believing in it. I've saved neutrals from being hurt. The femmes I could save, I gladly did. I think for a while I stuck around following orders, but doing certain things just to make sure innocents were safe. Try to fly below the radar as it were. I know I've done things that are unforgivable and I'm willing to accept my punishment there."

Remote was obviously put under or something since it went back to fuzziness. Cycling to cool himself off, he ended up standing up, rather shakily, to address Prime as a soldier. "I think they are repairing, Remote now."

Prime observed the tenacity of this mech, and rubbed his finger on the underside of his mask, in reflection. "I will need to question you another time, Thundercracker, but for now I believe you need to be put back in your cell. You will not speak of any of this to anyone else out there unless it is to us in private. Understand?"

TC nodded and put his hands out in front of him so Prowl can restrain him. "When Remote gets better, will you be speaking to her as well?"

"Affirmative." Prime replied, and watched as Prowl escorted him out of his chambers and back to the cell. Looking over to Ratchet, he just said, "I never known anyone sparking with the enemy. Have you?"

"Negative, Prime." Ratchet replied.

"We will still be on the look out for, Barricade."

After Thundercracker was placed in his cell, and Bluestreak came in to watch him, not a word was said, he simply passed out from the over exertion he was placed under.


	19. Questions

After about a few weeks, Remote was still a bit weak from inactivity, but decided to venture out with Kathy driving her to the Ark. It was surprising to hear that Thundercracker was still there. No Decepticon's came to spring him out of there, and still no word where Barricade may be. Her heart did pain her that day, but it was the result of what was happening with her stomach. Making sure the implement was more sturdier then the last one placed in, her health bounced back pretty quickly. Remote watched as the familiar mountain side came into view as they fast approached them.

"Prime has been pretty easy on, Thundercracker so far. I don't know why though." Kathy turned to look at Remote pointingly. "I mean after all, he is a Decepticon in spite of him sparking with you."

"I know." Remote spoke softly. "Guess he is waiting on the both of us so he can speak to us at the same time."

"Possibly. He never went deeper into things. I did tell him I have known for some time about your feelings for him before you bonded with him."

Remote nodded as they now were entering in the base slowly. Riding and parking near Teletran, both of them got out of Bob before he transformed. "Maybe I will head over to see, Prime." Kathy nodded to her, then she headed over to Prime's quarters. When she got there, the doors slid open, and she wandered in greeting Prime. "Hello Prime. How are you?"

Prime smiled behind his face mask. "I'm fine, Remote. How are you?"

"Glad to be out. Feels slightly weird to be out, but good at the same time." Remote offered him a smile.

"I can understand that. There were times I felt a bit out of place from long inactivity."

Feeling slightly uneasy now, she decided to get to it. "I know you want to talk to me about, Thundercracker."

"Yes, I did." Prime spoke. "He has been very willing to speak whenever I brought him in for questioning. I know him to be the most quietest out of the Decepticons, so it is both refreshing and disturbing at the same time."

"I can understand that actually." TC was more quieter then Prowl, but less quiet compared to Soundwave. "I did like him when I shot him out of the sky when I went to collect some water samples. We talked and I had to admire how calm he was under that situation. He handled it like a trooper instead of a wuss like Starscream."

"The second time I saw him, I was at this lake I always go to for private time. He told me something that Skywarp said. Something disturbing. Something of rape. I was upset. I swam out to think of what to say to my sisters and to you guys about this. He swam after me because I was under water for a long time and he got worried. We hugged that night." Remote did delve into this explanation pretty fast. Tell him everything.

"The next time we met, well it got a little more heated. Anyhow, well after that night we had that battle where Megatron found out who I was, and Thundercracker was wounded so badly he was in stasis for a year. I was captured during that time. He came to and one night, Barricade after several times of him being perverted to me, decided to try to... Rape me. Thundercracker came bursting in and stopped it. He became my guard. That day when you guys invaded the Nemesis, he told Sideswipe where I was, and I was rescued. Thundercracker and I bonded. I didn't do it because I felt him to be my savior. I did it because I fell in love with him. Prime, I actually trust him."

Prime heard her nervous tone in her voice. Reflecting on what she said even though he knew it was pretty edited to hide some details that would possibly make him blush. He nodded his head. "You would tell us right away the second you suspect something from him, I am sure."

"Always." She assured him. "My sisters and I, didn't want you guys looking at me like a traitor. I honestly didn't expect this to happen. I actually never wanted a relationship ever."

That last part made him curious. "And why not? Why haven't you wanted a relationship?"

"Just due to health reasons." Remote already realized how stupid that was a while back ago. "That obviously changed."

Smiling behind his mask, his voice was decidedly light. "Indeed." He agreed. "Look even I'm not without knowledge that regardless of what planet I've been on or have knowledge of, that there is always one thing. Sometimes you fall for someone you least expect."

"If Elita decided to become a Decepticon. What would you do then?"

"In that scenario. I'd have to weigh the pro's and con's of that."

"As you can tell, sometimes it isn't as easy as you may think." Remote countered. As they stared at one another, his door slid open and Thundercracker was escorted in by Prowl. Remote smiled at him the second the door closed. Prowl took off his stasis cuffs and TC knelt in front of her. "Hi."

Ignoring the tiny audience, TC placed her in his hand and put her against his spark chamber enjoying her hug her body against him. Thundercracker looked at his mate with such love that he wished he can kiss her right now. "My sweet." He murmured.

Standing up, Prime made sure the lock to his door was secure, before gesturing to Prowl to join him. "I will allow you both 15 minutes to be alone. Sorry I can't grant you it any longer then that."

"Thank you, Prime." Remote breathed.

Thundercracker waited until they left them alone, before putting her down on the ground, changing his size to human size, and wrapped her fully into his arms and kissing her. Her response to him was immediate as she moaned softly as he teased her tongue with his glossa. Knowing how can get carried away with her, he separated his mouth from her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine." Her smile faded as she thought of Shane. "He killed Shane. I saw all that blood and the shocked look in his frozen face. Barricade made sure I saw it. I know others were killed and I'm saddened for them, but..."

"It was because of the cruel grotesque way he did it." Tears started to flow out of her eyes. Frowning, he gently kissed the corner of her eyes, and held her close to her. "I am sorry for your friend."

"Me too. He was a good guy. He tried to protect Susan and I from him."

Hatred consumed TC. He hurt the woman he loves in so many ways. He wanted out of there now. He wanted to destroy, Barricade. Kissing the top of her head, he heard Prime and Prowl re-enter. It has been 15 minutes already? Time flies too quickly at inopportune times.

Prime and Prowl regarded the scene with TC now human size hugging and comforting, Remote. They both had to admit it wasn't an act on his part. The way he held her showed them something. Prime cleared his vocalizer. "Thundercracker? Why do you think your comrades haven't come here to release you?"

"Think of any callous reason why not." TC said rather coldly. It wasn't really directed at Prime, it was directed towards, Barricade. "Maybe they believe I'm a traitor myself. Maybe, Megatron is pissed at me for me rejecting him so coldly. Maybe they are slagholes themselves."

Remote looked up at him. "Rejecting... Megatron?"

"Well as you know there are extremely limited femmes that are mostly and only Autobots. Megatron ordered and killed many femmes because while they performed a function, they were weak, in his mind. So after so many years, mechs tend to want some outlet. Megatron and his power hungry ways, seeks to dominate not only femmes but mechs. He dominated me once. I was very young. I'm not proud that it happened. I always do my best to forget about it." Shutting his optics, he had an idea that she already could tell from that last day on the Nemesis, but never said anything about it. Opening his optics, he looked down at her concerned face. "I rejected him not too long ago and while he was still cordial to me still, I can see anger seething there."

"He always is angry." Remote pointed out, then got on her tippy toes and kissed him on his chin.

Smiling at that sweetness, he ran his hand through her hair. "True, but honestly I have no idea why they haven't tried to attack the Ark."

"They have been concentrating on stealing energon. More busy with that then before." Prime stated. "No Barricade spotted at this time."

"Megatron already considers him a traitor for what he has done." TC added. Separating to stand facing Prime, he held her hand as they spoke. "Perhaps if you capture him, and he gets wind of it, then they would try springing me."

"Perhaps, but if that was the case and they find you working normally, then they would wonder how come you weren't able to escape." Prowl chimed in.

"Then you damage me. Bend my wings if you have to. I don't look forward to that ever, but it will show why I wasn't able to escape."

"Are you planning on being our personal spy?"

Thundercracker was silent at that. He had no qualms of sharing things with Remote through their bond about stuff, but he never wanted to be considered a traitor. Thundercracker gently squeezed her hand. "Yes, but I will only share things through our bond. No one will suspect that way. It is better then me always flying at some meeting point. Less suspicion."

Prowl nodded and looked over at Prime. "It's up to you, Prime."

Nodding his head, Prime looked down at both Remote and Thundercracker. "Let me think upon this. Right now it is time to go back to the brig, Thundercracker. Remote, for now it is best you don't go to the brig to visit him. We don't need any suspicion raised with the others. Do you understand?"

Their relationship has become something of a huge separation. It was either him being in stasis, or some bullshit. Hating the fact that she will have to be separated longer from him, she weakly nodded slowly. "I understand, but may I have some alone time with him?"

"You may." Nodding back to Prowl, they both left the room.

Before TC could utter one word, she instantly wrapped her arms around him and leaped into his arms, kissing him. Excitement instantly coming over him, he kissed her back with such fervor that he placed her against the wall, and bringing her legs around his waist so he can feel her buttocks. Both of them kissing deeply he moved his hands up to her sides then up to her breasts. This was risky doing this here, but it was something that was needed. Remote uttered a soft moan as he teased her nipples. Not stopping from that, he moved his mouth away from hers and asked, "Did you hear him give a time limit?"

"No."

"Oh I wish I was free now so I can make love to you and hold you while we recharge." TC whispered and covered her mouth over with his. He felt her legs unwrap around him and she just continued to leave her arms around him as she pressed into him. Hearing her murmur how she loved him, he kissed her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead, chin, and back to her mouth. "I love you too." He murmured back and parted his lips from hers and hugged her. They were there for awhile until he heard Prime clear his vocals. They all have been on this planet too long for them to adapt to human behavior.

"It is time to go back to the brig, Thundercracker."

Remote frowned and went to give him one last kiss before he transformed to his full size and presented his wrists to Prowl, once again. Nodding to Remote, Prowl escorted him out of the room and back to the brig. Remote stared at the door for a few seconds before turning back to Prime. "If I am the one Barricade has put his sick mind on, then use me as bait."

"I cannot risk that." Prime said firmly.

"Oh but you can. I'm not suicidal, Prime. I just want him out of that brig so we can put a plan in motion." Remote was steadfastly firm on this. "I am at least brave enough for this."

"It isn't a question of bravery, Remote, it is a question of safety."

"As we deal with both Deceptions and Montegues. Our safety is always on the line." She pointed out.

This silenced him. "We have to make your family aware of this risk then."

"I know." Remote said. Really she would love to see, Barricade's demise.

* * *

It didn't escape, Barricade's notice when he spotted Remote in the passenger seat with her sister, Kathy. Being not too far away from where they lived, conveniently hidden in deep brush and partially poking out of a cave he found. He staked out this area in hopes of a glance of her. Seeing her out meant that she was better. He went deeper into his cave whenever he sensed the Autobots or Decepticons nearby. Whenever he allowed his comm to be on, he would overhear continued orders to find him to face punishment. For decades he escaped his full wrath. Megatron was always fine with his tactics before, but his tactics didn't involve what he did towards her. He was ordered to bring her to him unharmed, but what he did almost caused her own death. He loathed the fragile nature of these humans, and even though her health made her more fragile, she definitely had a determination that was hard to ignore.

Hours passed by when he saw them driving back to their residence. He couldn't quite see her from where she was, but he sensed it was her. He will wait to make his move.


	20. The Feeling When Your Soul is Ripped out

**Warning! This chapter contains doing something against someone's will. It may disturb some so I strongly suggest you don't read it. Please forgive me. In the past I have written things regarding strong content to help others. This is the first time I ever placed it in this way. In a fan fiction. **

* * *

A couple weeks later, Remote was at home with Nick, their live in butler, whom the girls considered a friend. Nick was in his mid thirties, with light brown hair, blue eyes, about 6' 0", and often times a very wicked sense of humor. He acted as a butler when they expected someone, but he normally just busied himself around the house. Remote and him were in the living room laughing and discussing various subjects. As Remote sat on their comfortable brown sofa, Nick sat across from her in a large over stuffed chair.

Legs curled under her, her face pained from so much smiling and laughing, in an effort to control the pain she shifted the subject. "So, Nick... Tell me how's it going with Sheila?"

Groaning, after trying control his laughter, he breathed in deeply and let it out before replying. "Oh things are fine with both of us. She has her hang ups that she can sometimes make her a bit crazy, but after she is calm she is fine."

"Oh... So no wedding bells on the horizon?"

Face instantly flushed, Nick leaned forward in his seat and looked at her with seriousness, "Oh dear god no! I don't love her, I'm just spending my time with her, that is all."

"Oh well I thought since it has been 7 months that..." She trailed off, and threw her hand out. "If you don't love her then why spend so much time with her?"

"Well my dear, there is that one thing that we both agree on." Leaning back he gave her a wink.

Smiling, Remote waved her hand in front of her. "Thank you for not indulging any more info there."

"Well you asked."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "Do you think you will ever fall in love and marry one day?"

"Ehhhh I'm not counting on that right now. I haven't met that right one."

"But if you did?"

"Then yes, but I am married to this job it seems." He replied winking at her. Seeing her quirked up eyebrow he chuckled. "Deflecting my friend. Deflecting."

Getting up from the couch, she walked over to his side and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Yes, I can tell." Sticking her tongue out, she ran upstairs quickly to grab something. She did still have her house, and she was just here for the time being until Barricade was caught. While she had security set up at her home, it was best to monitor not only her safety here but her health since Tina was far too nervous about the implement inside of her.

Running into her room she grabbed her shawl from the closet, then went back out to head back downstairs. She heard a knock downstairs and was instantly hit with dread. Walking cautiously towards the stairs, she heard a faint 'Oomph', reaching into her pocket, her finger wrapped around the security device Kathy made, and pressed the button to alert her family and now the Autobots about something fishy happening at their home. Heart pounding, she didn't raise Thundercracker about what was going on because she needed to listen to the sounds right now.

Looking down below, Nick wasn't in the seat any more, she cautiously walked down the steps, listening, but there was only silence. Remote knew something was amiss. The alarms didn't sound off, but it wouldn't be the first time someone infiltrated their home. Oh please let this be her imagination. She kept repeating that, but unfortunately it wasn't. Nick's body fell into the room with his a quarter of his legs were showing as the rest was still passed the threshold. She fought to say his name, and quickly studied to see if he was alive or dead. She saw his sides rising and falling. Remote pressed the button again and actually gasped when she saw Barricade's holoform enter the room.

On the other side of Nick's body, Barricade looked up and stared right into her eyes, "Hello, Remote. Long time."

"Not long enough." She whispered and turned instantly to run back upstairs.

Barricade being very quick, closed the distance grabbed her foot, making her fall down. Landing on her hands she didn't fall fully down and with other foot slammed his face. Dislodging her from his grip, she got her bearings and ran upstairs. He may of bypassed their security, but he couldn't know the hidden passages in this house. Remote quickly ran to her room and locked the door. Knowing that won't fully make him stop his pursuit, she started to head to her closet, when he burst through the door.

"Seriously! Don't you know I'm not a human?" Barricade tsked and grabbed her. "Don't you know I'm very fast." Slamming her back against the wall, he held her there. "Very feisty." Smirking at her continuing to try to kick him, he leaned himself against her more and licked her neck.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Remote screamed. "I will never be yours." She hissed and spit in his face.

Slightly disgusted by that act, he simply smiled at her, and moved her to the bed. "Now now is that any way to treat your lover."

"You will never ever be my lover." She tried to struggle but he was much more stronger then her and she was still so weak. "I have a mate and he his superior in every way."

Angry, Barricade growled. No other will possess her except him. Quickly moving he tore her shirt. "You will beg for me after we are done."

"I'd rather die then be with you."

More clothes tore off her exposing her milky white skin. Barricade enjoyed watching her struggle under him. Fighting and cursing at him. He watched that body flail around. Didn't she know that the more she fought, the more it turned him on? Organics on the whole were disgusting creatures, but this one he became so drawn to. He captured one of her breasts in her mouth and started to suckle at it. He heard her start to cry and yell out 'No' many times as she continued to struggle. With ease he moved his mouth to her other breast and teased it with his teeth and tongue. Her cries were louder now.

"Oh come on now. You know you love this." He said as he moved her up on her bed. Looking at the headboard, he grabbed her own shawl and quickly tied her hands to the headboard. Her feet continued to attack him, but no cares from him. He just eyed her body as his holoform lost its own clothes. Remote now seeing his state she screamed so loud and kicked more. "Tsk tsk" He admonished and went to kiss her stomach, then started to go down lower, until he reached her womanhood. She kept crying and screaming as he kissed there. Delving his tongue deep inside and enjoying the taste, he continued to kiss and tease there.

Remote was wishing someone would get here now. Feeling him between her legs going at it was killing her. Remote cried out and screamed. Then against her bodies better logic it started to respond to him. She was truly sick now. She wanted to throw up. She kept begging him to stop.

Barricade was in bliss as he started to feel her wetness. She screamed and beg for him to stop, but her body was begging of him more. Raising up he gave her a very devilish look and moved to place himself inside of her. Her eyes widened more. Her legs started kicking more heavily at him. It looked like she was aiming at his manhood. Totally uninhibited, he put himself inside of her, "Thundercracker isn't here to save you this time." He thrusted himself inside of her.

Remote screamed and screamed. She kicked. She felt like she was dying. "Please Barricade don't" She begged.

Feeling him thrusting inside of her, she didn't realize Thundercracker was listening and hearing the pain she was going through. TC was yelling through his brig bars. He wanted to rush over and save her. Prowl came to him to try to calm and to tell him help is almost there. TC roared, lending a huge baring on his name. "He's raping her!"

Prowl almost glitched and informed Optimus what was going on right then. Optimus was going fast but he started to overheat his engines from the rushing.

Barricade loved this. As horrible as it may be, he was loving it. Remote started to calm down and looked to one side with tears very visible coming out of her eyes. Barricade slowed down as he saw her pillow just wet from her tears. With sudden regret, he pulled out of her. Standing up he stared down at her lovely face. Looking over to her open closet, he grabbed a pair of clothes and placed it next to her. "Get dressed." He instructed. Reaching for the shawl, he untied her.

Remote was silent and moved quickly to put the clothes on. She was shaking. She felt dirty. She slowly went to the other side of her bed then stood up. She felt dead. She felt Thundercracker trying to talk to her calmly. Remote didn't respond. Inside she just was gone. Hearing him say to her to come to him. She slowly started to do that as if she was a robot. Utterly miserable she reached his side.

She looked like she was completely gone. Barricade was actually upset by that. Taking her arm, he led her out of her room, down stairs, they walked over Nick's body, and he walked her outside. She didn't fight him. She looked like a zombie. Tears were falling soundlessly down her face.

In his brig, Thundercracker, felt her pain. He had death on his own mind. He will end Barricade's life. Remote was actually with him, walking out of the house's compound. He can feel it. She felt defeated. Why wasn't anyone there yet? A few solar cycles of his wings bent, and an old stain where his energon flowed after the twins had their fun with him, he ignored the pain. He was there for his mate.

Remote accessed the gate and let them go through. His hand on her arm sickened her. Where was everybody? They should of been there by now. Silently, she apologized to Thundercracker for all this. His response was it was not her fault and never to blame herself. But she did. So dirty. She felt filthy. She wanted to die.

Barricade wanted to stop and comfort her, but he had to rush her to his form. Feeling her slight shift in weight he felt her starting to stall. In the distance, he started his engine and roared to life. Rushing himself to meet up with his holoform, he felt their signal. They were closing in on them. His form came to meet them.

Remote saw him drive up the long driveway, and stopped short. Feeling his hand tighten a little more around her, she started to say, 'No no no' and struggled to get away. His holoform being very strong, dragged her to his open passenger door and latched her struggling body in, then vanished.

Quickly turning himself around he sped down the hill and already calculated the best course of getting away. Remote just kept kicking his dashboard. Primus! She is as worse as her sister. "Hey! Enough of that or I will knock you out." He threatened.

"You've done enough to me asshole." She hissed. "Oh you are so brave to dominate a woman and rape her." She kicked again. "You are nothing but a sick coward." Another kick. "I hope you die." Kick. "And I hope I'm the one that does it." Kick! "If you wanted me in the first place, you choose the stupidly cowardly thing to do, you sick bastard." Kick. "I'm surprised you have nothing to say to this."

Just then his holoform manifested itself right on top of her. "Stop kicking me!"

"You killed my friend. You killed others. You raped me. Seriously, why should I grant you mercy when you granted anyone none?" She spat in his face.

"I was overtaken with emotions when I was in that room. That wasn't my intention."

She was surprised he said that. He actually said that with a lot of remorse. She wasn't going to bend. "It became your intention." Her struggling became renewed. She saw over his shoulder, Prime approaching. She was going to distract him. "Why are you such a coward?"

So distracted now by this willful woman, he was shocked when suddenly was hit in the nose of his hood and the frame bent in making him stop suddenly. Holoform vanishing, he needed to concentrate his energon. He scanned and spotted Optimus Prime, the twins, Jazz, and Bob with Kathy stepping out of him. Bob transformed and approached him, going to his passenger side and ripping his door off. Kathy ran up and unhooked her sister, letting them both run away from him and hug. He focused his attention on her. He saw her say something in Kathy's ear. Kathy's face became something of pure anger, as she continued to hold her sister in one arm close to her, and her producing a small laser gun. She aimed it at him and fired, surprising the others. Kathy put the gun back in her holster and held her tightly again.

Prime understood the outburst and surprisingly allowed it to happen. Jazz then walked over to Barricade and made sure to make him immobilized, then they hauled him into the back of Prime's trailer. Sideswipe walked over to his mate and Remote to put one of his hand around Kathy and the other around Remote. With tears in her eyes, Remote looked up at her brother in law and gave him a weak smile before returning her attention to the embrace.

"Would you like me to stay?" He asked softly.

"Well we need to get her checked out so it is up to her." Kathy replied. When Remote nodded yes, Sideswipe asked for permission to be by their side and it was granted.

"Let's take this Deceptiscum back to base with us." Jazz chimed as he transformed. Prime roared to life again and proceeded back to the Ark.

After they were gone, Remote separated from Kathy in order to pace. "Why is this shit happening? It is ridiculous. Absurd. I'm sick of going to the hospital and such. I would like to be with TC without this shit happening. Now I feel disgusting. Any amount of cleaning will not erase what happened."

"You will remember this for a long time and it does change you. I know. You feel dead inside." Kathy said empathically. "Please remember we love you, this isn't your fault at all. Thundercracker even loves you, and I'm sure he knows you are not to blame. Just don't close up, okay. Once you do, it becomes even worse, and they win."

"Nick is inside, he was knocked out."

Kathy gave Sideswipe one look for him to run inside their compound and go inside. He shrank down as soon as he reached their front steps, and walked in. Nick was already stirring and he looked at Sideswipe. "Remote. Where is Remote?" Nick asked weakly.

Scanning him, there was nothing amiss except a concussion he received from Barricade. Reaching his side, he carefully got him on his feet. "She is with Kathy." Putting an arm around him, he escorted him out of the house, and down the steps. Going back to his normal height, he transformed and opened his passenger door. "We are getting you and Remote checked out. Barricade is heading to the Ark."

Nodding weakly and finding that made him a bit dizzy, he climbed into the passenger seat, and leaned his head back as they exited the compound. Nick saw Remote as she was about to climb into Bob, but she stopped to run to the passenger side. Sideswipe opened his door up.

"Hey. I'm glad your up." Remote greeted as she hugged their butler/friend. "I'm glad your alive."

"Same here. How are you?" Nick asked.

Remote's eyes glistened once again. "Ummm I wish I got knocked out instead of what happened." When Nick looked like he wanted to ask more, she quickly stood up. "Alright we better go." She closed the door and ran to Bob and climbed inside.

"Wait! What happened?"

Going into gear, he followed Kathy away from their compound, Sideswipe was quiet for a few minutes before responding. "One of the worse things to happen to a female." Was all he said.

Pounding headache aside, Nick leaned his head back. His only response was a very faint, "Shit."

Back at the Ark, they unloaded Barricade from Primes trailer, and roughly brought him in. Barricade a prisoner in his own form watched as each Autobot, stood there hurling insults in Cybertronian. He didn't care what they said. His opinion mattered only to him. He was pushed and even kicked towards, what he assumed, the brig. When he was pushed in, he noticed Thundercracker was in there at the furthest brig facing out. His wings bent. Energon stains on him. He looked in sad shape. Knowing that the Seekers took a much larger pride in their appearance and who they were, Barricade couldn't help but laugh silently to himself. Yes, sure, he obviously didn't look fantastic, but at least he got to see the stoic mech fragged up. After that one day when he prevented him from having her, he started to dislike him even further.

"Put him in the brig next to the other Deceptiscum." Prowl ordered.

Sunstreaker and Brawn nodded to one another as they both agreed silently to give a nice rough kick into that brig and activated the bars. Prowl nodded at them for a job well done. After they left, Prowl surveyed the scene and walked out to join Prime outside.

"Barricade will pay for all he has done." Prime's back was facing the entrance of the Ark as he assumed a position of thoughtfulness. Prowl stood by his side. "As will Thundercracker."

"It is a good day at least that he is here now." Prowl assessed. "The crime he did against Remote tonight has solidified it."

"Agreed. Let us get inside. We need to discuss the proper punishments for them both." Prime said as he turned and walked back inside.

Standing out there for a minute more, Prowl went back inside to join Prime.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Laserbeak heard everything they said. Retracting his mic into his head, he flew off back to base.

Meanwhile inside, Thundercracker had to suppress the majority of his anger. He had to reign it in so they may be successful in this plan. He had to remain as he has always been. The quiet stoic mech that hardly speaks unless of something of utter importance. Yes, he wanted to rip him apart piece by piece, but it cannot be shown that he has a spark mate.

"You've been here awhile." Barricade observed. "Obvious Megatron doesn't want to look for you."

He knew he was trying to get to him. Optics closed and head back, he said quietly, "They've been busy looking for you."

"How would you know?"

"The Autobots talk. They have been busy looking for you." TC replied.

Quiet for a moment, Barricade wished he could transform so he can look him in the optics. "Yes they do talk, as do humans." He murmured to himself. "Have they said anything of who is her mate?"

Decades of training, he taught himself to never react purely on emotions alone. There were times when he wanted to protect an innocent. TC wanted to kill him. Her mate was him, but he couldn't say that, instead he said, "Never heard."

"Doubt that. Tell me."

TC spared him a glare, "Exactly, why should I tell you anything? What do I owe you?"

Barricade thought about that, but still pursued the matter. "I would like to eliminate the one who has her heart." The laugh he received from his statement, was full of sarcasm.

"You? A mech who raped that human? You think she will give you her heart after that? She will give you a photon blast to your spark, before she gives you that." TC became so deadly serious that he saw in his scan that his spark pulsated incredibly quick. Standing up, he drove in his point. "I for one hope she ends up doing that, because anyone who takes advantage of someone purely for selfish cruel reasons... Deserves death." With that, TC turned to go to the berth to lay down. "As I said, the Autobots talk."

'She will be mines' Barricade swore silently to himself.

* * *

At this time, Remote was checked out, and embarrassingly photographed to show her bruises. In pain, and pissed, Remote snuck out of the hospital, walked over to one of the Harrier jets, climbed in, turned on the ignition, fitted the helmet over her head and readied the oxygen. Seeing everyone on the tarmac shocked at seeing the jet start up, then turning to beg for her to stop what she was doing. Mostly from her own father. "Sorry, dad, I'm pissed and I'm gonna let him know it." This jet didn't need the runway, as she positioned the wings down, and the plane lifted up into the air. She climbed her altitude high up, before re-positioning the jets and propelled herself forward towards the Ark. "Don't worry, I won't kill him... Yet." She promised in a very lethal inner rage.

Quickly approaching the Ark, she landed the Harrier, turned off the ignition and got out of the cockpit. She stormed in with a photon laser holstered to her. Several of the Autobots didn't say a word. They felt her anger. She made eye contact quickly to Sunstreaker before proceeding into the brig. She first saw TC laying on his berth at the end. She wanted to rush into his arms and be held for a long time. She loved him so much. But she was here for personal business.

TC looked over to her and sat up, feeling her thoughts. He saw the bruises on her, he stood up and walked over to the front of his cell. He noticed her weapon. He echoed what she wanted. He wanted her against him. He wanted to see her pay Barricade back.

Remote stood in front of Barricade's brig. Not caring if he was awake or not, she turned off the cell bars, aimed her gun, and shot at his tires, issuing a painful yelp from him. "You sick bastard. You will pay for what you have done. I will make sure of it." Approaching him, she vehemently kicked him on his quarter panel. "Does this feel good?" Not sure how she hid a mini crowbar on her, TC wondered privately, she brushed it against him. "Hmmmm tough guy. How does it feel?" Not receiving an answer, she jammed it into his hood. "How about that?"

Barricade tried to act like what she was doing wasn't hurting him, but in fact it did. The more he didn't act like he was in pain, the more angry she became. She was actually making short work of him. She knew where to hit. Not surprisingly, considering her families know how.

Remote stood back to gather her thoughts as she stared at the mess in front of her. TC was quiet beside her. Prowl and Prime were at the entrance looking upon her. No one didn't seem to want her to stop what she was doing. "He deserves what he is getting. You cannot tell me otherwise." She said quietly. Her tone of voice very monotoned.

"You are just in your actions, Remote." Prime replied. "You know we will make him pay for his sins."

"I'm not punishing him for those sins, even though I would like to, but right now what he has done to me... Yes, I need to do this right now." Raising her crowbar again, she immediately jammed it into the area which shorted out more electrical. "I promise you this, Barricade, you will die by my hands." She whispered to him. Extracting her crowbar out, she activated his bars again and walked out of the brig.

TC looked over at the mess she made of Barricade and smiled as he stepped back himself and went to lie back down on his berth. From their connection, he heard Remote tell him she loved him. Smiling inwardly, he told her he loved her as well.

On the Nemesis, plans were in works for extracting the traitor out of the Autobot's possession and punish him themselves.


	21. After Effects

Thundercracker was pulled into Prime's office. When he stepped in, being escorted by Prowl, Prowl excused himself leaving through the door that Prime and himself allowed him to be alone with Remote. Standing there, still ignoring the pain in his wings, he heard the office door slide open, and Remote step through. Right now with his injuries, shrinking down to human size was actually more painful, so he had to use his energy to holoform himself. Holoform now standing in front of her, they both stared at one another. He was afraid of hurting her, regardless on how much he desired to hold her in his arms. She stood there trying to keep herself together until she broke down crying. Hands covering her face, she quickly collapse towards the ground, but was quickly stopped when he wrapped his arms around her and held her securely. Her head buried in his chest, she kept crying.

"I'm so sorry, Thundercracker." She blurted out quickly before more tears fell. Nothing but weight was felt throughout her whole body. "I tried to fight him off, but he... Was so strong." Somehow slipping through his arms she laid on the ground with her head resting on his lap.

"Remote, none of that was your fault. He will pay doubly for what he has done to you." Folding his body, his head rested on her shoulder. "Please don't blame yourself."

Raising herself, she remained resting on her knees, she looked at him trying to decide on something. Too many jumbled thoughts were in her head. "I requested to be alone with you for an hour and a half with no disturbance." Should she? So much blame, but where to properly direct it? Would it be wrong? There were more then just these thoughts drifting around.

TC placed his hand on the side of her face gently. When she didn't flinch at his touch, he kissed her softly on the cheek. "My love, I want you to say whatever you wish to say with me. I can tell you are everywhere in your head right now, but say whatever that comes to mind." Kissing her other cheek, he was only a couple inches from her face to look her straight in the eye. "Please never blame yourself for what happened. You are not to blame." He spoke earnestly.

"Please touch me, TC." She begged as she guided his other hand to her breast. "I want to feel your touch."

Torn between wanting to do that for her and feeling, that in her confusion, she will regret such a request, he stopped his other hand from touching her. "Remote..."

"I know what you are thinking, and I assure you, this is what I want."

"But Remote..."

Standing up abruptly, she clenched her fists, and said glaringly, "Damn it, TC! This is what I want. Ever since knowing you so many things have happened to me." The look in his face when she said that automatically broke her heart. "I'm not blaming you. I want you to know that. I know it sounded that way, but I don't. I blame Megatron for a lot of shit. I blame Barricade obviously because they are both evil." Walking away, she leaned herself against the wall. "That fit of violence last night, was completely unlike me, but I don't regret it. I do regret him still being alive. Yes, I know the plan involves that shit head and you getting out of here without looking like a traitor, but DAMN IT!" Covering her face, tears started to fall. "I just wanted to feel your touch on me. You are the only one I want to feel."

Getting on his feet, he quietly walked up to her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to do as she requested. If she ended up starting to punch at him, he still would hold her in his arms to tell her how much he loved her. He stood an inch away. Placing his hands gently on her waist, he kissed her forehead. He whispered all the loving thoughts about her that went through his processor on a daily basis. With gentle whispered touches he moved them up into her shirt, feeling her silky skin. He kissed her temples. Both his hands reached the bottom circle of her breasts. With a practiced fingers, he raised his thumbs and teased at her nipples. He felt a bit tense about doing this even as she responded. This is a delicate situation. He has seen femmes after that humiliating act was done on them. It always sent him in a furious state at the mech responsible, he felt very protective of any femme, and he would do anything to see if he can help further with their safety. He hoped he plays a strong part in Barricade's demise.

Removing her hands from her face she placed her arms on his shoulders. His intense look of both unease and sureness. Remote didn't exactly know what to say there. His touch on her felt nice, but she still was feeling Barricade as well. Her bruised body was not something she wanted him to see. She did moan as he teased her. "Thundercracker?"

"Remote?"

No words came from her lips, she just slid down the wall, and plopped herself on the ground. Legs outstretched in front of her, she simply stared at his shoes. "He's ruined me." She spoke so softly, that it was hard for even him to pick up what she said.

Getting on his knees, he had to straddle her, but didn't put his weight on her lap. "Remote?"

"He's ruined me." She repeated. Now she was staring at his stomach area. "I feel not like me anymore."

"Sweetheart?" When focused her eyes to his, he was afraid of what she might say next. It actually looked like her eyes were lifeless.

"I... Want... To... Die..."

He should of held her. He should be calm, but instead he launched himself on his feet. He was enraged. "He will pay for what he has done to you. I swear to you this. You must not blame yourself for his sins." She was so unresponsive that he felt like he was dying. Instantly getting down on the ground he wrapped her up in his arms and held her. "You are so beautiful and so special to me. Everyone who knows you, I see they see the same thing as I do." Now cupping her in his hands, he held her face. "I don't say much out loud, but if I'm talking this much then you know it is important. You are important to myself and your family."

He kissed her gently on the lips. She looked so shut off. Determined, he kept kissing her. Repeating to her about how important she was and how she is not at fault for what happened. Holding her and kissing her. Assuring her. He felt her start to kiss him back. She loosened up in his hold and melded her body against his. All the while he swore his allegiance to her. Assuring her of nothing but positive things. Remote really responded to his kisses and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Responding back to her they deepened their kisses.

"I love you, TC." She kissed him again. "My thoughts are jumbled." Another kiss. "I will come back to full sanity one day." She re-deepened the kiss.

Not realizing how it happened but he was laying beside her on the floor of the office. He kept kissing her, but in between the kisses he told her. "I love you too. I do understand, and I promise you I will be here always for you."

Remote quickly straddled him and placed his hands on her breasts, then bent down to kiss his lips. He raised up to meet up with her lips and played with her breasts gently. Rolling her hips she moved against his groin. She felt pain down there due to that forcible act, but when she felt his hardness, she made her mind think that it was the fullest hug he will ever give her. He did object a little to that, even when she moved to unzip his pants and reach into his pants to pull his member out. Remote teased it with her hand as she kissed him.

TC groaned. "Are you sure about this?" As he saw her take her panties off. She wore a skirt that went down past her knees. Coming back down she slipped him inside her.

Grimacing from the pain, Remote replied. "I'm very sure because I need the biggest and fullest hug from you. It does hurt because of what he did, but I need to feel you."

Placing his hand on the side of her face, he smiled. "I'm here for you always."

"Or until the Decepticons finally come here to grab shit head and yourself, then we have to communicate the other way." She winked as she moved against him slowly.

"Yes, we do." TC put his arms around her and held her as they made love slowly. He felt her pain through their bond. He also felt her love as he touched her more. They kissed as they made love and even after when the pain was too much for her and she had to stop. He felt her tears drop on him as they continued to kiss. She objected when he tried to pull away. As she told him, she needed to kiss him as long as possible.

When their alone time ended, Thundercracker's holoform disappated, and Prime and Prowl walked in. They found him with her against his chest. Prowl openly frowned at the sorry state they were both in. He was wrecked up from their own hands, and her from Barricade. All the time TC was there, he actually grown to like him even more then before.

"Remote it is time for you to depart." Prime stated evenly. "Prowl will escort you out. Remember, just in case they are spying on us, talk about Barricade and Thundercracker."

Remote nodded when she was placed on the ground. "I understand." With one final look at TC, she was walked out by Prowl.

When the door slid closed, it was immediately opened again with Sideswipe walking through. "I commed him to come here." Prime informed TC.

When TC looked at Sideswipe full on, Sideswipe just shrugged his shoulders. "Well it was either me or my brother, and I assure you that I will be less violent then him."

"It wouldn't matter anyhow since we need to make all this believable." TC said matter of factly.

"True, but you still need to function." Closing the gap, he punched him dead in his stomach, making him lurch backwards. With TC clutching that area, Sideswipe punched him in the face laying him out. Looking down at him, TC rolled to his side and spit out some energon. "That looks like it'll do." Sideswipe asserted.

"Drag him back to the brig, Sideswipe. Thundercracker, I hope they come soon and the plan works out." Prime spoke, putting his hand gently on his shoulder.

"I hope so as well, Prime. I would actually like to be fixed again." TC agreed.

Approaching his side, he placed his arm around him. "All right, if I have to drag your ass back, you better sell it." Feeling him put all his weight against him, Sideswipe assumed that was his non verbal way of saying he will sell it. With that, he dragged him out and back to the brig. After passing his fellow mechs who sneered at the Seeker, he reached the brig where when he reached TC's cell, he tossed him in there harshly. "Stupid aft brained fragger. I don't care if you don't wish to talk, at least it gives my bro and I some target practice." Slapping his hands together as if wiping off some imaginary dust, Sideswipe turned around and walked out.

Groaning in his cell, he heard Barricade laughing quietly, not wishing to initiate speaking to that moron, TC simply walked to the berth and laid down. Barricade didn't wish to remain quiet. "Aww the poor wittle Seeker got pounded on again. I can't wait to see you die."

TC allowed him to laugh his idiot self for a few minutes, before saying. "At least I'm not a traitor or a rapist. Just think whom, Megatron has been hunting all this time." With that, Barricade stopped laughing. When several moments passed without another word, he closed his optics, and tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the horizon, Megatron and most of the Decepticons, were converging on Autobot Headquarters. Megatron smirked to himself as they flew over there. Skywarp on the other hand, who has been curious about TC, decided to privately com Starscream.

_"Hey Screamer! If the Autobots have TC, are we going to retrieve him as well?"_

Loathing his nickname, he replied. "_If he is there, of course we are going to retrieve him! And don't call me that!"_

_"If Megatron knew TC was with the Autobots, why hasn't he bothered to get him back?"_

_"He has been concentrating on that traitor, Barricade. Megatron values Thundercracker as a soldier so I'm sure he will understand why he wasn't rescued earlier."_

Wanting to ask more questions, but was halted by Soundwave's ominous stare back at him, Skywarp remained quiet until they reached the Ark.

* * *

Inside their headquarters, Teletran I alerted everyone of the Decepticon's presence. "Prime! The Decepticon's are approaching us from the north side. They are about 10 miles away." Hound stated.

"Autobot's prepare for battle! We know they will be after the prisoners, and there is no way that is going to happen." Prime ordered.


	22. Decepticon Rescue

_**You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot**_

"Will you shut up." Sunstreaker groaned quietly to Sideswipe.

_**You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and...**_

"What the frag, Sides?" He spared a look to his idiot brother as he continued to croon to him.

_**You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You?**_

"I am warning you! If you don't quit singing, I will be pounding you instead of Decepticons."

_**You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and...**_

"Sideswipe!" He said an octave higher.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me while I serenade you." Sideswipe said in mock pouting.

_**I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and...  
Well I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won  
Then you flew your lear jet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not you're with  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend  
Wife of a close friend, and...**_

*PUNCH*

"Ow! That wasn't very nice." Sideswipe mocked him further as he placed his hand on his arm while pouting playfully.

"How stupid can you be? I can't believe she mated with you." Sunstreaker growled staring up at the approaching Decepticons.

"Hey! Quiet up you twos and concentrate." Prowl ordered.

Ignoring, Prowl, Sideswipe said, "You have Tina."

Growling internally through their link, Sunstreaker said, "When she wants to have me. We talk and stuff, but she still keeps me at arms length. Tells me I'm volatile most of the time."

"Well because you are." Prowl pointed out before Sideswipe can. Looking at them directly, he told them, "If you don't concentrate at the task at hand, I will place you in the brig for being too stupid."

Optics wide open, at first Sideswipe wanted to laugh, then he pointed back to him, "Hey, Prowl. We have a process before battle and this is it. But you are right about agreeing with Tina's assessment of Sunny boy."

"I will kick your sorry aft later." Sunstreaker promised as he and Sideswipe launched themselves fully into battle head first.

"Dirge. Ramjet. Get your afts in there and spring Barricade and Thundercracker out!" Megatron ordered before aiming himself towards Prime and knocking him on the ground.

Not saying one word, they fought their way in. After laying out the inside Autobots, they ran to the brig where they first encountered a highly injured, Thundercracker already standing up.

"Took you guys long enough." TC remarked.

Deactivating the bars to the cells, Ramjet immediately stopped in his tracks when he noticed how badly damaged, Barricade was. "What the heck did they do to you guys?"

Dirge already contacted Starscream that both TC and Barricade were not in the position to get out under their own power. After getting a very angry snide remark from Starscream, Ramjet went to help TC, but he raised his hand up.

"I am injured and unable to fly out of here, but I can still walk a little. Help get the traitor out of here." TC instructed.

"Astrotrain will fly you both out of here once we are out." Dirge told him as both him and Ramjet got on either end of Barricade and lifted him up from both ends. "We better scramble."

With both of them clumsily running out with Barricade, TC kept a decent pace behind them, leaking energon as he went along. Pursing his mouth, he just bared it. When they reached the mouth of the Ark, the battle was in full force. The Seekers noting their comrades, they rushed down and provided cover for them to get into Astrotrain. Quickly depositing Barricade down in a very clumsy way that issued an automatic 'Oof" from him, TC just slid down the interior wall then felt him take off. Head back, he issued a sigh of relief. Hopefully he won't be viewed as a traitor. The plan had to succeed.

"Welcome back, TC." Astrotrain chirped. TC just made a wave in the air. Judging by his damage he had to save all his energy. Taking a gander at Barricade though, made him chuckle. "Looking good, traitor." Barricade didn't respond.

"The Decepticons have Thundercracker and Barricade again." Remote informed her sisters as they sat in their living room.

"The plan will be under way then. Hopefully it turns out right." Kathy said as she fiddled with her handheld. She was still placing safety measures in. "Also it looks like I'm without a mate for a little bit since he got hurt during battle, and Sunstreaker also punched him hard in the helm after they got into med bay."

Not phased about Sideswipe being damaged since it was a normal occurrence between the twins, Susan asked. "So what did he do this time?"

Smirking, she replied, "He sang to him."

All laughing, Alesha added, "Great I hope he doesn't piss off Ratchet then."

Sparing her twin a look, Kathy giggled, "When doesn't he piss him off?"

(Tim McGraw Live Like You Were Dying)

**_He said I was in my early 40's,  
With a lot of life before me,  
And a moment came that stopped me on a dime.  
I spent most of the next days, lookin' at the x-rays,  
Talkin' 'bout the options and talkin' 'bout sweet time.  
Asked him when it sank in, that this might really be the real end.  
How's it hit ya, when you get that kind of news.  
Man what ya do.  
And he says,_**

I went sky divin',  
I went rocky mountain climbin',  
I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu.  
And I loved deeper,  
And I spoke sweeter,  
And I gave forgiveness I've been denying,  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance,  
To live like you were dyin'.

He said I was finally the husband,  
That most the time I wasn't.  
And I became a friend a friend would like to have.  
And all the sudden goin' fishing,  
Wasn't such an imposition.  
And I went three times that year I lost my dad.  
Well I finally read the good book,  
And I took a good long hard look at what I'd do  
If I could do it all again.  
And then.

Like tomorrow was a gift and you've got eternity  
To think about what you do with it,  
What could you do with it, what can  
I do with with it, what would I do with it.

Sky divin',  
I went rocky mountain climbin',  
I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu.  
And I loved deeper,  
And I spoke sweeter,  
And I watched an eagle as it was flyin'.  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance,  
To live like you were dyin'.

To live like you were dyin'.  
To live like you were dyin'.  
To live like you were dyin'.  
To live like you were dyin'.

*BONK!*

"Hey that hurt!" Sideswipe moaned as he felt his helm after Ratchet hit him hard with his wrench.

"I have already warned you about singing in my med bay. Now quiet up or I will place you under stasis and turn you into a femme." Ratchet warned waving his wrench around. "You think Kathy will be happy about that?"

Pouting, Sideswipe said softly as he laid back down. "No."

"Good then, shut up." He said as he continued his repairs of his right leg.

In private, Sideswipe told Kathy, that they need to go away for a while alone. She agreed and informed him she will be home soon, and hope he will join her. Letting her know he will update her on that, he cut off the communication and stared up at the orange ceiling. Now what rhymes with orange? Blowrage? No, that is a made up word.

"Ratchet? What rhymes with orange?" He asked innocently, but it still received a glare from him. "Okay okay, I will shut up."

* * *

_**Thanks Sides for providing some lighthearted fun. **_


	23. Random Chats

After Megatron questioned him, he ordered it even with his energon still leaking from him, Thundercracker went to Hook for repairs. Hook hardly ever spoke, he just did his repairs. TC didn't mind the quiet. He told Remote about the questions he was asked. His told him that they just kept repeating the same questions over and over again. At first they didn't torture him, but when they kept meeting up resistance that was when they started up with beating him. He also mentioned to Megatron about his infraction with what he did to Remote. There was a flash of anger in his eyes after that was said, then he dismissed him. The pose he maintained was that of deep thought. Remote was fine with him telling him that.

"Your wings need the most help it seems. I know how you Seekers take pride in them." Hook stated. "They look like they need replacing, so you will be wingless for a while."

Wouldn't be the first time, TC thought. "Just as long as it isn't too long."

"It won't be." Propping him up, he proceeded in removing his wings. Once done, he just looked at him. "I'll proceed with these repairs, before I tackle your wings."

TC felt so naked. He laid down and let him continue.

"Barricade will be the very last. Megatron does want him repaired just to cause damage at his own hands. He told me you are top priority." Hook mentioned as he closed his spark chamber. Walking over to the top of his helm, he opened it up and inspected it. Seeing something unusual, he started tweaking it for a little bit, then shut it. "Now off to your wings." He didn't wait for a response, he just took his wings and looked them over on a separate table.

TC didn't say anything to that or to the contrary. He just remained silent and patient.

* * *

Radio changing channels, in a rather hectic way, Tina just laid down on her couch watching a rather intense, well he was usually always intense, Sunstreaker, as he fiddled with her radio. Tina was a very patient person, but after 13 minutes of this, she really just wanted to hit him. He didn't say much to her when she let him. He just grunted a greeting then started fiddling with the radio. Why the hell was she attracted to someone who was such a sociopath? True he was exciting, unpredictable, attractive, but that ego made her want to scream at times. Also his penchant of insulting the entire human race as a whole, really insulted her. Yes, there were some dullards out there. Example: Politicians. But she knew a lot of intelligent mindful people out there.

"Sunstreaker?" He continued to fiddle with the stations. "Sunny?" Normally that would get him, but he still ignored her. "If you aren't going to say anything then maybe you should go." She suggested.

Without turning around, he inquired in a low monotone voice. "What are we, Tina?"

Quirking her mouth to the side a bit, she sat up. "Two beings who... Like one another."

The unsureness he heard in her voice made him turn to regard her. "You have no clue then. Why is that?"

Cupping her hands together, she placed them on her lap, then separated them holding her hands out away from her body palms up. "I have no clue simply because of you."

"Me?" Stepping closer to her, he looked her in the face. "Please explain."

"You insult me all the time."

"How do I insult you? I've never insulted you."

"You do." She know she sounded a bit clinical, but it was just a way of dealing with something that is bad news. "When you insult the entire human race, you insult me in the process. I'm quite frankly not a fan of it."

Stepping even closer he resisted the urge to touch her. "I don't mean you though. You should know that."

"Should I, Sunstreaker? Think about it. When you go around ranting about my race you bunch us all up in a pile. That is why I have been pulling away from you lately. Why should I be with someone who insults me at every turn?"

Getting down on his knees in front of her, he placed her hands gently into his, and looked at her earnestly. "I'm sorry about that. Not everyone in the human race is horrible. Look at your family and friends. I find them the exception. I don't mind Tyler hanging around me asking me questions."

"You don't mind because he is asking about your art. He is stroking your ego. You welcome that all the time." Tina said with a slight smirk. "Look I do care for you, but I can't trust what you say about what you just said."

"I mean it."

"You may mean it, but I honestly need a little bit more time. Okay?" She asked.

Thinking about it and frankly not loving it, he nodded his head, placed a gentle kiss on her hand, before responding. "I understand."

Smiling at him, she kissed him on the forehead, "Now I honestly need some sleep. I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll go, but I hope it isn't forever before you talk to me again."

"It won't." Standing up, she escorted him to the door. Giving him a hug good bye, she then watched him as he disappeared. Perhaps it was silly to open a door for a holoform, but she wanted to delay him leaving just for a few seconds at least so she can give him a hug. She honestly did care for him.

* * *

Cuddling with Prowl later that night, Susan, with her head resting on his holoform's chest, she just kept running things through her head. "Prowl?"

"Yes?" Prowl was running things through his processor as well.

"You think this plan will work?"

"We are hoping for it."

"Can you trust, Thundercracker?"

"Honestly, at this point, not entirely." He replied. "But your sister trusts him so I'll see."

Getting off his chest, she sat up and faced him. "Remote has gone through too much so far in the amount of time she has been with him. I trust her decisions, and I don't often believe in luck, but..."

"But you believe since knowing him it has brought her nothing but bad luck?" Her answer was a simple nod to her head. Running his hand through her hair, he looked lovingly in her eyes. "If Barricade showed interest before hand then you know the rest of what I'm gonna say."

Looking down, she said softly, "This would of happened anyhow."

"Yes" Looking at his beautiful mate, he moved even closer to her so he can tilt her head up, and kiss her on the lips.

Feeling the warmth spread through her and that very familiar bubbly feeling she got when he kissed her, she kissed him back. "I love you, Prowl."

"I love you as well." He should honestly vanish in order to bring back his natural form. "Do you want the real me here?"

"Yes." Smiling back at his smiling face, he disappeared. She waited until he came in. While waiting she had to have faith in the plan. She knew her sister will be back to normal in time. As Kathy said many times, it never fully leaves you, but you have to cope. You gotta talk about it. Hiding it away will take a huge toll on you later. One day you will learn to be with someone who truly loves you.

Hearing the familiar foot steps of Prowl, he entered the bedroom. She smiled at him, stood on her knees at the edge of the bed so she can hug him. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she also felt lifted up by him where she wrapped her legs around his torso. He may act like a stiff with all the protocols and such, but he always loosened up in the bedroom. She did have the best of both worlds with him. To hear him enacting all the rules actually did charge her up quite a bit because when they were behind closed doors she couldn't wait for him to strip away his armor.

* * *

Ratchet watched as Alesha joined him in his quarters. Whenever he had mechs in med bay he normally stayed there just to watch out over them. Especially someone like Sideswipe. He always attempted to do something regardless of injuries. Wheeljack was injured as well. His leg had to be fully redone. He hardly regarded Red Alert with this because Sideswipe flustered him so much that he always glitched out. That was a true pain in the aft there.

Alesha walked in and greeted him with a tired smile. Ratchet smiled back, then popped out with a point blank question. "Why don't you want to spark with me?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I have already told you why, Ratchet."

"Yes, I know the reason, but to me it is you being a coward."

"Why are you being a dick right now?"

Placing his wrench down he stood up so he can walk to his berth. "I'm sorry you think that, but don't you think this is foolish? Do you even have any love for me?" So many thought he was this cranky medic who just didn't want to show is feelings. True, he often didn't because for him to get close to someone and then them possibly dying on him would kill him worse then anything else.

"Ratchet, I love you very much." She couldn't approach him. "I told you that I'm afraid, and you once told me in the beginning your fears as well. Has that changed?"

"No it hasn't, but I still desire it. I want to chance it and I can't think of anyone else that I want to chance it with. Can you?"

She did want to, but the fear was so much. She loved him so much, and she was still young. Humans didn't live as long as them, but... She can make quick decisions about everything else, but sparking? If he was human and asked her to marry him, she still would be hesitant. She was determined to fight this curse, but knew how hard he took a mech's death.

No quick decisions were made that night. They just stood there staring at one another as they stood at a crossroad.

* * *

Remote braved being at home and just laid in bed looking out to the swimming pool area. It became windy outside so the water moved slightly reflecting the light from the moon on the surface. She wanted to be in hers and TC's house. She didn't want to show anyone she was afraid to be alone. She absolutely hated the violation that was caused to her, but was thankful she had someone in her life who was understanding. She trusted him. She loved him fully.


	24. Megatron

Lunch break. Remote decided on a long one away from work. She drove to the beach so she can feel the sand between her toes, and watch the waves roll in. Her vehicle was not far from her, so she placed a towel onto the sand so she can sit without having too much sand on her. Her feet though, she just wanted to feel that sand there. It had been several weeks since that night. Several weeks of Thundercracker either reporting what he has heard or seen, to them just talking to one another. She couldn't wait to see him again, but since he was recently brought back to them, he said that Megatron ordered him to stay close to base until further notice. Even though they weren't face to face, she did feel blessed to be able to communicate with him this way. She loved hearing his deep sexy voice in her mind. Smiling at that thought, she closed her eyes and focused on his voice and the sound of the ocean.

She was so lost in this world, she didn't notice how many minutes passed by, nor how many birds flew past. She just knew at least, this was making her happy. While thinking of his arms around her, her eyes flew open from her reverie when she heard an alert sound in her car. Jumping up, she started to run to her vehicle, when Megatron conveniently cut her off. Damn! He was fast. That alert had a great range on it and it would of given her time to take cover. How long was she in her meditative state? She had to stop those questions and focused on him.

"Greetings, Remote." Megatron bellowed in a somewhat genial tone. "How are you doing?"

Remote scoffed at him. "How do you think I'm doing? Seriously, I am in no mood to be taken today. Actually in fact... Never!"

Continuing on in that genial tone, he smiled. "No no, I am not interested in kidnapping you again. In fact I just did it the first time because I was fascinated and rather disturbed by you."

"Disturbed? Doubt it."

"I have no interest in you for interfacing. Yes, I wouldn't of minded seeing yourself and Thundercracker doing that that one day. But seriously, I don't wish to interface with you."

"Why are you here then? To kill me? Then why don't you just get it over with."

Suddenly getting on one knee, he wanted her to really see his face more fully. "This is about Barricade, my dear girl."

Anger bubbling up with that bots name, made her want to scream. "That fucking sick freak monster! I should of killed him that day in the fucking brig for what he has done to me! If you are here to continue to humiliate me, I will love to vaporize you as weill!" All this was said with a very calm stern rather scary anger.

"I am not here for that. In fact he is being punished slowly. Did he force himself onto you?"

"Yes." She replied through gritted teeth.

Megatron employed several unsavory tactics in his life, but since upon hearing this, he had to punish. These women were working with the enemy, but he had to admit he did admire them. Something that was hard to come by for him.

"I apologize. As I said he is being punished as a traitor and now this."

"Why bother though when it comes to an organic?"

Standing up, he smiled at her. "Because I have respect for you. True I may of wanted you in that way in the beginning, but that was me being focused on one thing. So really I misinterpreted things. I actually hold respect for you and your sisters. So this respect needs to be awarded. Not punished."

"Make him wish he was never created then." She may of sworn to save lifes, but this violation must be punished.

Megatron grinned at that. "Oh I will, my dear. I will." Raising off the ground, he called back to her. "You are a human after my own spark. He will pay for his crimes." He promised then headed back to the Nemesis.

Remote watched him fly away as she spoke to TC over their link. _"Well, Megatron just dropped by to chat with me briefly about Barricade."_

TC was walking down the corridor when he stopped short at that, then quickly proceeded onward. "_He wanted to know about the rape?"_

_"Yes, and I answered honestly where he expressed his apologies to me then left."_

"_Anything more?" _He wondered as he walked into his quarters. He was always thankful for being able to be in there alone he was getting worried about Soundwave catching him talking to her. He knew he can pick up such things.

_"He has no interest in interfacing with me. In fact he never did. He found me fascinating, would be the best way to say this. He did want to see both of us get busy that one day."_

_"How sweet of him." _He thought sarcastically rolling his optics.

_"What is going on with that asshole, Barricade?"_

_"He tortures him pretty slowly. Rebuilds him. Then does it all over again. You don't betray, Megatron."_

_"Do you think you'd get a chance at him?" _

_"I have no idea, Remote. I honestly hope I do." _He replied. _"It takes ever core strength inside of me not to tear him apart limb from limb each day I see him from what he has done to you."_

Closing her eyes, she heard and felt his anger and pain. "_I know, Thundercracker. Uh Thundercracker?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think we can see each another soon?"_

Shutting his optics he saw her sweet face. "_I hope so, my dear. Right now I am still on a tight teether."_

_"I know. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Remote." _

As they continued their private chat, Barricade was in his private cell trying in vain for a way out. The constant humiliation of being being beaten to the point of deactivation and then being rebuilt, in order for him to do it all over again was becoming too much for him. Perhaps he deserved it after what he did with, Remote. He had to admit how he did lower himself to that level. She did have a right to act the way she did towards him. Stopping himself for a moment to think that perhaps he should let this be his punishment, then decided against it and get out of this predicament and go forth to seek her out. Just then he heard someone approach. Heavy footsteps entering the brig.

Megatron entered leveling him with a gaze of pure knowing. "I've had an interesting talk with someone just now. She informed me of an injustice done to her own body by your own hands."

"Yo.. You spoke with, Remote?" He stammered.

"Indeed." Smiling down at the insubordinate, he continued. "Oh don't look so surprised, I had to confirm the report myself first hand. I mean in spite of her being friends with the enemy, I do have to admire her family. They are leaps and bound more superior then the entire human race that I can see so far."

A quick thought formed in his head, standing up, he tried to assume the meek servatial position. "Perhaps it would please you, my lord, if I can apologize to her in person for what I've done to her."

Knowing that in his entire existence of serving him, he knew he never made himself to look meek ever. Megatron chuckled before replying, "Do you take me as a fool? In all this time you have never acted in such a way before."

Giving him a direct look, Barricade wanted to grip the bars, but knew it would send a charge through his body that would fry his circuits. "Never, Lord Megatron, I simply understand what I've done is wrong. Due to my obsession over a human, I let it cloud my judgement."

"You most certainly did let it cloud your judgement and for this I believe there will be a grander punishment handed to you by the next solar cycle." He promised as he turned away. "I will not be the one you will be contending with this time."

Watching his back walk away from him, he had to ask. "Who will I be contending with?"

Megatron paused for a moment. "Starscreams trine." Before heading out of the brig area.

Starscream was an egomaniac, but he was brutal. Skywarp may like to joke around, but he was maniacal. Thundercracker can be a bore, but he knew when he fought it meant business. Although it would give him a chance to go one on one with that afthole. Old scores and all. Who knows? Possibly that would be a way of getting out of there.


	25. Before the Fight

Next afternoon, Remote was having a rare time in the kitchen finishing cooking up some cookies for some people at work. It wouldn't be much, and even though she rarely cooked, she hardly ever made anyone have an upset stomach. She always followed the recipe so that was helpful. She always thought. Gently scoping the chocolate chips onto the rack to cool, she placed the tray into the sink to wash it. As she washed it and started humming to herself, she mused that it was funny such a simple task can be a little relaxing. So much into her task she didn't hear metal footsteps behind her, but when she whirled around she gave out a yelp of surprised before noticing her kitchen infiltrator.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" She screamed out happily as she launched herself into his arms. "Oh my gosh! I thought I was never gonna see you for a long time."

Wrapping his arms around her, he eyed the round objects on the counter, as he fully enjoyed her excitement. "Same here, but we are getting a bit of R & R until, Starscream, Skywarp and I get a run at punishing, Barricade."

Not pulling herself out of his arms, but moving her head just to face him, she had to ask him, "What?"

"Megatron is letting us have a go at him tomorrow. I can't wait to do that, my dear."

Wishing it was her dealing out more of that punishment, she smiled at her mate then kissed him. "I know you will do me proud."

"Always." TC whispered and kissed her back wanting to deepen it. "I love you."

Enjoying his glossa, she moaned out her reply before sliding down to the ground to take his hand to follow her. "Come with me." She said breathlessly. It may of been too soon, but all she still wanted was his hands all over her. The more she felt him, she felt that it would be the easiest to push, Barricade out of her psyche. TC to his credit didn't try to stop her, he followed her willingly into their bedroom. Once they were at the foot of the bed, she turned around and her mouth was instantly covered by his as his hands moved gently through her hair, down to her shoulders, as he caressed her close to him. He was so gentle that it made her weak in the knees.

He moved his fingers down, feeling her soft curve of her breasts, teasing her nipples a little, before moving further down. He heard her breathy intake of air as he did that. He wasn't all to sure of her mood, but for right now he will do this until she said no. Moving further down to the hem of her shirt, he lifted up her shirt over her arms, and discarded it aside. All the while still kissing her. Still no resistance, so he moved his fingers down softly against her skin, noticing it seemed to tickle her some as she giggled a little in his mouth, but she still didn't pull away. She has such a cute giggle he thought, even if it was suppressed right now. He moved to the waist band of her pants to try to take them off, but his fingers were too large so she unbuttoned them and slid them down for him. Looking at her cute smile, his spark pounded heavily. He lifted her easily into his arms and placed her on the bed as he moved over her, kissing down her neck, and stopping at her chest as he licked and sucked on them. His optics chanced to look up at her as he did that and saw as she either smiled or her face contorted in pleasure. He did see her bruises she still had on her so he made sure to kiss them as he moved down further on her body. Once again his optics shown her to be in pleasure. He continued on in pleasuring her for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Sunstreaker was in his quarters alone painting, since Sideswipe was with Kathy. Relaxed, inspired, and off duty, he already painted three Cybertron sunsets in different areas of the planet, and moved on to another subject. He couldn't help get into this last one. It was almost complete. He worked quickly and lovingly over the surface. He was entirely grateful of, Kathy of getting a huge stock of paints and a large roll of canvas to use. They were perfect. They almost were exactly like the ones he used on Cybertron, but a little more smoother. He smiled at the subject of his work. Falling in deeper admiration of it. So perfect. No one else would believe him to get like this, but Sideswipe. Who cares anyhow? He hoped to show someone this latest masterpiece of his. He was so fully into it that he didn't notice his own door opening and admitting, Tina in. She was wearing a white sundress with yellow flowers coming up from the hem of the dress. It almost looked like the flowers were painted on as well. Her hair, on the rare occasion, was down, and she just chose to wear simple ballet flats. She stopped to study his expression. It was so serene. Looking over at the sunset pictures she admired the level of detail from her distance and didn't realize she uttered a sound before, Sunstreaker answered her back.

"Thank you for the compliment." Sunstreaker beemed as he continued placing the final touch down. "I have this one last thing to do, and I'm all yours."

Still staring at the paintings, she slowly wandered to them as if entranced. "Oh take your time, please. I'm gonna keep looking at these."

Scanning at what she was wearing, he loved how much redder her hair looked. "What I loved doing before the war."

"I don't blame you." She said in a rather breathless way before turning to exclaim, "Sunny! These are stunning!"

"Not as stunning as this." Smiling, he quickly turned his painting for her examination. "You've become my muse."

Mouth dropping open again at what she was witnessing, she saw a painting of her with a sunrise behind her, showing off the highlights of her hair, with a soft smile, hair flowing in the breeze with an ocean backdrop. Everything about it showed such a softness. Could she dare say... Love? "You painted a human."

Shaking his head. "No. I painted you." Placing the painting aside, he stood up to walk over to his storage, went inside and pulled some more paintings out before coming out with a large stack. "I date stuff that I do. I will remember when I do my stuff, but who else will?" He placed them down and fanned them out the best he could. "You are the only one I paint because you are the only one I think about. The one I'm inspired by." He showed her a picture of her and himself as a shrunk down version, holding one another. "The only one I want to be with."

Walking over to scan all the paintings, she either blushed, or was on the verge of tears. All of them was filled with such love. Taking an unsteady breath, she looked up at him. "How do you honestly feel about me?" She wondered earnestly.

Before replying he simply gestured again to his paintings of her as if that was answer enough, when her face still showed expectation mixed with a bit of fear, he obliged. "I find you worthy of so much. You inspire me. When I paint, of course I will paint other things, but I always. ALWAYS. Have to include a painting of you. Feelings don't come easy for me, but I want you every day. I love you. You are someone I want with me."

I fear the rejection when it comes to your hatred of humans."

Getting down on one knee he placed his right hand around the back of her body. "There are some humans that will drive me insane, but you are never one of them. You are the only one I ever want to be with."

"Even you refuse to shrink down to human size, but I will look past that."

"Well you are unable to bring yourself up to my height." He countered back.

"Ha ha! Touche." Smiling up at him, he flattened his hand out, palm side up indicating for her to get on. When she did so, he placed her gently on the bunk. Stepping off his palm, she straightened up the hem of her dress even though nothing was out of place, she just felt a little nervous. Turning around to face him, she was greeted by his holoform.

"You can say yes or no to this whole thing if you wish, but I guarantee you no one else will be better for you then me. If you wish to go out there and look right now, then go ahead, but I know it is us that belong."

Wow! What an ego on him, she thought. "Sunny, I don't live as long as you do. I will get old before you know it. You want to look at that?"

"Stop back peddling, Tina. I want this. I want you. You don't think I haven't thought of everything? I'm not a moron."

Studying his sincere and determined face she took a step away to consider things herself. Yes, she thought of everything before and knew he was volatile, but knew that side that was protective and caring. Tina examined every where's else in the room, except him, looked at the sunset paintings, before coming to her answer. She knew it was a little risky with him, but she was willing to go day by day with him. Turning around to face him, she unzipped her dress to slowly let it drop before him. It wouldn't be the first time they had intercourse. "I would love to pursue a relationship with you, Sunstreaker." She beamed.

Closing the gap, he encircled her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

* * *

Enjoying her fingers running along his interior, Sideswipe practically purred almost forgetting himself. Little minx of his. Should of known he was in trouble the moment she suggested they both should go out and drive around until they reached this look out point they both enjoyed. Really mostly the trouble began when she told him to wait outside and she will be out in 5 minutes, then she came out wearing a black mini skirt, pumps, a tight white blouse with more then 7 buttons unfastened revealing her lacy red bra he loved so much. She did have her coat with her, but she tossed it aside like it truly didn't matter as she slid into the passenger seat revealing her beautiful smooth sexy legs. A few times as they drove down the road, she would do something that almost made him veer off. She was distracting him at the subject at hand.

Determined to finally finish this subject, he went on. "Kathy, I feel this is important. I know we can have a sparkling due to our..." Kathy unfastened another button from her shirt making him start to overheat again. "Well you know, and..." Watching her stretch her arms leisurely up, her hands moving to the back of her neck, she moved her hair slowly up in a mock pony tail. Back arched back, she moaned as if this stretch was the best feeling ever, then released her hair to allow it to tumble over her shoulders. One hand moving up, she placed one finger against her lips, and opened her eyes up slowly yet seductively revealing her gorgeous green eyes. He veered to the left of the road. Of course she was being a great actress in not reacting to that.

"Mmmmmm yes, Side?" She taunted in her beautiful evil way as she moved that hand that was near her mouth, slowly down her chest, her stomach, skirted area, legs, and... He was going to end up killing or injuring her before finally finishing up what was needed to be said, but she was being so gorgeous right now.

"Ahhh destiny with us and sparklings and..." Another button came unfastened which made him really veer harder off the road and stop on a look out point, but not theirs. Side scanned her and knew she was fine. Her mischievous look before she exited him was enough to tell him she was accomplishing her goal. Running a quick scan of himself and noticing nothing amiss, he transformed quickly and faced her. "Why are you so determined not to talk about this?!" He irately screamed out.

Kathy knew she couldn't hold off the conversation any longer. Turning to look at him, with her hands on her hips, she replied, "Because there is plenty of time for us to have sparklings, Sides. That is why."

Her shirt might as well be off right now since he can see most of her stomach now, oh it was a good thing to be turned on by your mate, but it really did run an interference in some matters. "Perhaps, but you are human and..."

Kathy narrowed her eyes. "With a short life span. No shit Sherlock, but I am still very young and not ready for kids."

Annoyed, he knew she knew this wasn't the case, and he almost flipped out until he saw her calm expression with her eyebrow quirking up warning him of something amiss, but he was being too stupid to do any readings himself. He opened up his sensors and caught a faint ping. "You know you are correct, Kathy." He agreed thinking his acting skills were suburb, but by her expression, they truly weren't. "Shall we go on to our date and forget about this silly argument?"

Kathy fought so hard to not shake her head at his poor acting skills, but she quickly straightened herself out as she caught a few more readings on the horizon heading towards them. "Side..." She pointed behind him. "Stunticons!"

Quickly transforming, she got inside the passenger seat, buckled up, as he quickly wasted no time speeding off. "I know there is a small service road up ahead. Perhaps we can ditch them. Any way you can cover my readings?"

"I'm working on it, but man are they dim witted." She replied. "Right now here is hoping they are on their self made pleasure cruises. Did you raise, Prime?"

"Of course. Powerglide is being sent out for recognizance right now." Finding the service road, he quickly veered onto it. Seeing a fence blocking the rest of the pathway up he just simply transformed, placing her in his hand, quickly covered his footsteps, and went over. Once they were behind some large trees, they watched Motomaster and the rest speed past them as they laughed and whooped it up loudly. "Prime ordered me to stay back."

"I'm guessing because of me."

Looking briefly at her slightly irritated face, he peered up and scanned the horizon. "Affirmative." That typical Prime answer caused her to groan.

That night all the Stunticons were doing were just spending time off the base just blowing off steam. No orders were placed on them, but it never stopped them from causing a little mayhem. Unaware of all their whooping and hollering, they didn't notice a tiny silent plane flying over head keeping a watch of their movements.


End file.
